Requiem for a Dream
by Sokai
Summary: With all of the veils now sealed, the Guardians have disbanded and returned to their normal lives as teenagers. Now, two years later, they'll encounter the biggest fight of their lives the moment a mysterious girl moves into town. . . .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:**I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note: Honestly? This story idea came to me after watching a certain family disney movie (I'll reveal which one after I reveal more of the plot), which is "ironic" because the movie's happy/fun, and this story's anything BUT. LoL But, yeah, I don't really know if this story will work, but I wanted to give it a shot -- plus, it'll give me a "vacation" from my other W.I.T.C.H. story that no one seems to give a crap about, anyways. But, yeah. Enjoy.

This story/prologue was created/written in March 2006.

Silence is what continued to surround the slightly secluded highway as the seconds passed and miles driven became an increased thing of the past. Although, technically speaking, it was not at _all_ silent at the moment, as the rolling of heavy tires against wet gravel steadily reverberated into the atmosphere of the truck they were attached to, in addition to the strong battering of the vicious downpour of rain that was currently ushering down from the heavens at a swift speed to seemingly drown the defenseless earth below.

It would have been far more correct had it been stated that silence is what continued to be _focused_ upon and willed by the lone, young woman driving the sturdy vehicle. She had been driving for the past five hours straight, and knew that, if she did not pool all of what little energy she had left within her to concentrate solely onto the road and her impending destination, the sleep that had been nagging away at her for the last hour and a half would inevitably claim her and undoubtedly create a fatal accident for her in the process.

_And we wouldn't want that, now **would** we_? she thought sarcastically, scratching her right hand that was confidently gripping the steering wheel with her left, before raising it to her pale face to take another long drag of the cigarette she'd been smoking for the past several minutes.

_Of course, then again, my demise would probably do the world a **favor** -- it'd certainly do** myself** one, personally . . ._

Besides that primary reason for her blocking out any and all distracting sounds, the young woman readily detested the rain -- in addition to cloudy evenings -- because then she could no longer gaze upon any of the twinkling stars up above, including the one she had long since adopted as her own when she was younger.

Although, it was honestly more like a guardian or a friend than a mere star, she had always felt, which was an extremely ironic concept given her regrettable upbringing and environment as a child.

_It's a wonder I didn't just "**off**" myself **decades** ago by now, from the hell **I'd **been through_, the teenager silently reflected, turning down her window to carelessly flick her cigarette butt outside into the drenched atmosphere.

_But hey -- I'm a fighter. Always have been. Always** had** to be. Literally **and** spiritually . . . But, whatever. That's the past, and now I'm going to make a fresh start in my life; and moving to a new place where no one will recognize me and hopefully won't want anything to do with me is the best recipe for success in that notion . . ._

So lost within her contemplative thoughts, the young gentlewoman had almost completely missed the turn-off that would take her to her new home and life, indeed. Had it not been for forgetting to bring her window back up, she might have missed the sign for sure.

Now partially soaked from all of the incoming rain and the left side of her long black hair matted down onto her dark makeup covered face that was now beginning to run, the lone woman lightly muttered several obscenities underneath her breath at this, while bringing the window back up with one hand and making a series of sharp turns down empty streets with the other.

It was too dark out to honestly make out much of her new surrounding's features, but because she had journeyed there a few times before when scouting out an affordable apartment to rent, she didn't have to. And it was still a bit too obnoxious for her liking, but she was already beginning to become used to the slightly nauseating smell of ocean water steadily wafting throughout the small city, in addition to the platoon of seagulls that seemed to hold permanent residence within the area due to that fact.

Immediately recognizing the tall, dark brown building that would house her from now until whenever she next felt it was time to pack up and move on yet again, she turned her truck into its resident garage, the small U-Haul attached to the back making a loud clanging sound after driving over the large yellow speed bump purposely placed in the entrance's path.

"At least _now_ I'm free from the rain's abuse -- well, that is, until I head back out there with my stuff to get inside the building, anyway," she muttered bitterly to herself, after climbing out of the now parked vehicle and wiping her moist face clear of the marred makeup stains that had trickled all the way down to her chin in a black trail.

Making her way to the back of the U-Haul to unlock it, she paused a moment to gaze out straight ahead at her new, although still rainy environment.

"So, this is 'home,' huh? Won't keep my fingers crossed, though. All _I_ gotta say is: ready or _not_, Heatherfield, here I am . . ."

**-- End of Prologue**

**(A.N. And there you have it. The prologue to what I hope will be a successful story. Doubt it, but hey. Never knew. LoL Let's see the massive reviews come in while I write up chapter one! )**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella. **

Note:_ Wow. This is probably the very first story I've written for ANY genre that I didn't give it a subtitle (you know: "Chapter Thirty: Fate" or something like that.). Nah. I figure what's the point in** this** case, when you'll know what it's about once you read the chapter. LoL Anyway, thanx for the reviews, Gaby's heart and KaNdRaKaRgrl -- much obliged. _

_A few things to note when reading this: **1**, while it IS a W.I.T.C.H. inspired story, it won't honestly follow everything that's actually happened throughout the entire series (**including** the Nerissa saga, etc. So, when you read this story, put that out of your mind. That **never** happened. LoL So it basically takes place after the battle with Prince Phobos, and THAT was it. As in, everything else that's happened after that incident **NEVER HAPPENED**. LoL). It's the only way that this story will honestly work -- plus, I haven't read the** entire **series just yet – what's out, anyway/that is. So, yeah. **NO REVIEWS, TELLING ME I DID THIS/THAT WRONG! 2**, **there's some mild swearing** in here, so all you kiddies, watch out. LoL And **3**, while I in **NO** way/shape/form advocate smoking of **ANY** kind (which obviously means I personally don't smoke/never will, no), my character honestly strikes me as one who'd be driven to smoking, really. So that's why I wrote her doing so. Otherwise, I generally don't write nonsense like that in any of my stories. Yep. LoL No, worries: I know you'll instantly love her, or at least feel for her -- either hate, like, or indiffence. LoL REGARDLESS, you'll feel! LoL  
_

This chapter was created/written in March 2006.

"_Argh_! I can't _believe_ I'm going to be late again! I don't know why Mom doesn't just let me use the spare car, rather than _force_ me to take public transportation every morning!" The luminously blonde, Cornelia Hale, muttered under her breath with great annoyance as she skidded to a reluctant stop on the already busy sidewalk of downtown Heatherfield that early Monday morning of September.

She blew a stray strand of her now shoulder length hair from out of her face, while her bright blue eyes shone with agitation as they watched the pale blue public bus speed away from the bus spot ahead of her, once again without her on it.

This would make it the fifth time that month that the tall, confident beauty would be late for class at her new school, Heatherfield High, and it was beginning to become _far_ more than a mere nuisance.

_Everything_ about her new life was becoming "far more than a mere nuisance," in all honesty, the more Cornelia thought about it -- and quite frankly, she'd had it. Which surprised her, given that it's been two years now, since she had been abruptly yanked out of her comfort zone and had her controlled life turned upside down . . . But it still felt like it was just yesterday that it had happened . . . when she'd arrived home to her lavish penthouse apartment (after having celebrated all day with her best friends and former Guardians of the Veil over their victory of successfully sealing all of the veils that separated Earth from the mystical world of Metamoor) to find her family waiting for her in the living room to break the news that her parents were divorcing one another . . . That her mother would be moving to downtown Heatherfield and taking Cornelia with her while her little sister, Lilian, stayed behind with their father.

Cornelia could still remember what a slap in the face it had been to hear this, to know that her picture perfect family and lifestyle would be no more:

"It really_ is_ for the best, girls," her father, Harold, had tried to weakly assure both her and her sister (who, although not completely understanding what was going on -– having only been seven at the time -– was by that time bawling her eyes out, as she could tell that something "not good" was transpiring at that moment), after having explained the situation in its entirety.

"It would have been _futile_ to continue on like this, with both your father and I so unhappy and trying to keep it from you. But . . . _now_, in _this_ way, we can all move forward, and hope for the _best_," her mother, Elisabeth had added, sadly readjusting her cat-eye shaped glasses with a shaky, petite hand.

"'Hope for the _best_!' By you '_bisecting_' us! Uprooting me from the _only_ home I've ever known and _force_ me to start over, _just_ because you two can't get a _clue_!" Cornelia remembered herself exclaiming heatedly, throwing down her hands onto the coffee table before her for added emphasis.

Of course, those words had gone unheard and made no impact, for only two months after that fateful day, she and her mother did in fact move from away their family and friends and into an apartment building and a part of Heatherfield that –- _she _felt –- were both greatly beneath her standards.

_It's a good thing the girls and I had managed to close all of the veils before this social tragedy, **otherwise** it'd be pretty hard to journey back and forth to help them out –- seeing as I can never catch the damned bus!_ thought the former Guardian of Earth bitterly, as she sat down onto the metal bench at the bus stop and heaved a heavy sigh in frustration.

It was still a little funny to regard herself as a "_former_" Guardian of the Veil, after finally having gotten used to the idea of being some winged-back, magic wielding superhero who frequently crisscrossed between different dimensions on rescue or infiltration missions.

However, a former Guardian was exactly what she and her friends now were, as their destinies had apparently been fulfilled the moment they had sealed the final veil. Because it wasn't soon after that did Cornelia begin to notice her powers were slowly, but greatly diminishing in strength, to the point of being barely present as they were now.

Although concerned, Cornelia hadn't yet bothered to consult with her friends via-telephone or Internet as she was now forced to do (which was a rare occurrence in itself, giving her the strong impression that now that she didn't live within the same district or needed to help them save the world, they clearly didn't have much time for her anymore) about the matter, for she had honestly been too busy dwelling within her belated teenage angst.

Rebellious, unorganized, and mildly popular sixteen year old Cornelia Hale greatly missed the in control, never-late-for-anything and vastly popular fourteen year old she used to be. She had everything back then: true friends, a nuclear type of family, flawless lifestyle, and perfect boyfriend, even.

_Now_, all she had to show for her "hope-for-the-best" new life was a school full of people who felt that she was too good and uptight for them to hang out with, an ex-boyfriend who had to stay behind in his home world of Metamoor to assist in its reconstruction, and a tiny apartment that she had to help pay the rent for with her mother, thanks to the so-called "astounding and promising" job that had dragged them out to this area in the first place.

"At least I still have my ice skating, although it just isn't the same, anymore," she murmured morosely to herself, gazing at her green wrist watch to see that she only had ten more minutes until the final bell rang.

She threw her arms into the air in defeat, ignoring the curious stares from passersby she was now receiving as a result.

"Why should I even _bother_! I might as well drop out of school at _this_ rate! It wouldn't make my life any _worse_!"

"Ah, another rage-infused teenager about to skip school? What_ is _this world coming to?"

Jumping in her spot, Cornelia whirled around to tell whomever was eavesdropping to mind their own business, when she abruptly stopped herself.

". . . _Will_?" she whispered softly to herself in confusion as she slowly stood up from the bench and took in the sight of the young woman standing behind it.

The girl certainly _looked_ like her former leader, with the same big, light molasses colored eyes and poor, slouchy posture . . . however, that was actually where the similarities between the two women had ended.

For _this _young woman's hair was not at _all_ short _or _bright crimson, nor was her skin a warm, tanned complexion. Her vaguely untamed, ebony colored locks cascaded down to her slightly past her shoulders (in the same manner Cornelia's had before she'd decided to trim them), while a shock of white tresses gingerly rested over her right eye, completely obscuring it from view.

And despite the condescending smirk that was currently being spread across her considerably pale and black makeup themed face, those familiar resembling orbs were instead dull and unmoving. It made Cornelia shiver as she continued to gaze into them, noting the broad difference between hers and Will Vandom's.

Will, although she had had the frequent tendency of becoming sad or livid, her seemingly red eyes had always shone with happiness and life. Not once had they ever displayed such emptiness and despair as the pair before her continued to reflect.

_And **my** Will never smoked, **either**, as **this** girl seems quite familiar with doing_, thought Cornelia as her delicately waxed eyebrows gently drew themselves down into a faint furrowing upon her creamy visage, watching the other woman raise a newly lit cigarette to her lips to inhale.

_She **also** seems to have a thing for an all black attire, as well_, she silently added as an afterthought, looking the girl's slightly baggy, true to form black wardrobe over that concealed her slender, tall and curvy physique.

"Why don't you take a _picture _or something, babe? 'Cause I _definitely_ don't have time to hang around while you _gawk_ at me all day," the girl said, breaking through Cornelia's thoughts and intake of her.

Returning to her senses, a small rouge gathering upon her cheeks in embarrassment, the blue eyed beauty now glared back at her with indignation, beginning to feel her former aggravation of an already bad day returning.

"_Excuse_ me? _You're_ the one who decided to intrude into my personal life, _thanks_!"

Laughing coldly, the ebony-themed young woman merely gazed at her with indifference, before purposely blowing a large puff of cigarette smoke into her face.

"_Right_, and exclaiming _boldly _out into the atmosphere for the whole _world_ to hear was 'intruding into your personal life.' Maybe you_ should_ skip school today –- _that _way you'd have more time for the _therapy _sessions you so _obviously_ need, talking to yourself like that," she replied sarcastically, flicking the cigarette onto the ground.

Coughing and vigorously waving away the smoke from her face, Cornelia moved around the bench to properly stare the girl down, her blood boiling.

"Yeah, maybe I _should_ skip school, because _then_ maybe I could hopefully turn out to be such a _deadbeat_ like _you_!"

Expecting to receive a venomous sort of rebuttal from her, Cornelia was surprised to see a brief instant of hurt reflecting within the girl's lackluster orbs. Cornelia immediately felt guilty for having said such a thing, regardless of whether or not it had been deserved. Even though she _did_ honestly detest her new life and the already lousy day she was experiencing, it didn't give her the right to take her frustrations out on another –- even _if_ this one was becoming a rapid pain in her side.

"I . . . _Sorry_ for that . . . I don't even _know_ you, and no matter _how_ rude and _unpleasant_ you're continuously being to me, I still shouldn't have said that," she apologized, lightly frowning more at herself than the girl before her.

Apparently her apology had come as a bit of a shock, for the slouchy young woman could only regard her fair haired counterpart with wide eyes (or wide _eye_, given that her right continued to be sheltered by her white strands of hair) for several moments, before gruffly clearing her throat to respond.

"Yeah, well . . . _Whatever_. No skin off _my_ back how you think of me, toots. But I _am_ surprised that you're late to class, _princess_, given your obvious _prissiness_ . . . Not to _mention _your having a nervous breakdown over the fact," the girl recovered, returning her erstwhile smirk back onto her face.

Cornelia couldn't help but smile, herself, as she was suddenly reminded of the naturally sarcastic and comedic Irma Lair. Being called "princess" or "prissy" would have been something Irma would have jumped at the chance to actuate against her, as she knew it would instantly annoy the taller girl. However, being without any of her lame jokes and gossip updates for a while now had left Cornelia honestly missing it . . . _and_ her.

Shaking her head slowly, breaking _herself_ out of her thoughts this time, Cornelia merely shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

"Honestly, it's becoming a bit of a habit, sadly. My mother _refuses _to let me borrow the spare car that's _basically_ rotting away in our apartment's garage. She's probably scared that I'm going to crash it into a parked car or something," she said, rolling her eyes heavenward, no longer caring that she was now extremely late for class by this point.

"_That _must be a bitch, huh? As for_ me_, I don't have to worry about that, because I have my _own_ wheels to take me wherever I gotta go, _when_ever I gotta go," the girl purposely bragged, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her baggy, onyx colored jeans.

Cornelia, no longer phased by this girl's acrid nature, only mirrored her smirk at this.

"_Yeah_? Then where _is_ it, stranger, pray tell?"

"Parked it around the corner, while I headed to the drug store up ahead for a few things, princess. And my name _isn't_ 'stranger;' it's _Amandella_. _Ember_, as my _last_ name, if you must know," the girl now known as Amandella revealed, before yawning loudly without bothering to cover her mouth.

Wrinkling her nose in faint disdain at this, Cornelia nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Duly noted. By the _same _token, _my_ name isn't '_princess_,' but _Cornelia_. Cornelia Hale. I _would_ say 'nice to meet you,' but I'm not honestly sure if it _is_ just yet," said Cornelia, the simper upon her face broadening.

Amandella merely took one of her hands out of her pocket and ran its fingers through her jet black hair, while she continued to look at Cornelia with her traditionally dull eyes.

"I get that a lot. It happens. Well, _anyway_, _since_ I'm in a _generous_ mood, I'll give you a lift to your precious educational facility, before your teachers blow a major _gasket_. That is, unless you're too _anal_ or something to get in a car with a girl who could _seriously_ kick your ass if she wanted to," she offered sarcastically, already turning on her heel to presumably head back to her parked vehicle.

_Cornelia_, however, remained planted within her spot, a bit unsure of what to do. It was true, she _had_ just met this rather dynamic individual, and so it _would_ be a bit foolish of her to go _any_ place with her, let alone the inside of her car. _Still_, for whatever reason, Cornelia felt comfortable and almost familiar with Amandella. And so . . .

"H-hey! Wait _up_! It's not like I'll ever cross paths with you again after this, so I don't suppose it'd _kill_ me to bum a ride off of you," she said, catching up to Amandella, who was pulling out a pack of cigarettes from out of her pocket.

"But, shouldn't you be coming to school _with_ me? You're what, fifteen? _Sixteen_?"

"Nosy little thing, _aren't_ you, princess? Let's just worry about you _getting_ there, so you _don't_ wind up a _deadbeat_ like me, _huh_?" murmured Amandella as tonelessly as she could, although Cornelia could detect a hint of sadness underlining her words.

_**Suddenly**, my life doesn't feel as crappy as I **think** it is_, she thought sympathetically, as the two women rounded the corner together and headed further down the street to the mysterious girl's means of transportation.

_I know absolutely **nothing** about you, Amandella Ember, but I get the **strong** feeling that there's **definitely** more to you than meets the eye . . ._

**-- End of Chapter One**

**(A.N. Yeah, I know. Abrupt ending . . . kinda. Not really. LoL But I KNOW ONE of you WILL comment on that, so I just saved you the effort. LoL This is actually a short chapter for me – only seven pages. Pfft. Child's play for MY works. LoL But yeah, there you have it. Chapter one, and Cornelia being the first to meet Miss Ember. And before you ask me where I came up with the name, while the last name honestly has no significance – it was just a name for an old character I'd created for a story I never bothered to publish – her first name does. I'll tell you what it is later on. But KaNdRaKaRgrl loves her name, and that's even better. LoL **

**Oh, and please don't flame me about Cornelia, all you avid Cornelia fans. You know, for making her "perfect" life basically falling apart. And don't ask me why I chose her for that of the five or did it, I just did. LoL Well, I guess I chose her because she's just TOO "perfect" to me, in a way, and obsessed with being in control. So, I knocked her down a peg. Pfft. LoL No worries, though. I DO like her, too, so I won't destroy her character/nature completely or anything like that.**

**What else, what else . . . Oh, right. Before the question is posed, I'd decided to name this story "Requiem for a Dream," after one of my fave books/movies, because I just felt that it honestly fit. How? You'll see. LoL Plus, it was the first time I had an immensely hard time figuring out what to name my story. LoL Anyway, this chapter isn't honestly so "exciting," as it IS the first, and I was concentrating on revealing more of what's happened in the past two years since they closed the veils, etc. So yeah, hope I did a good job of that. **

**And would someone PLEASE tell me WHY "no one" seems to care enough to REVIEW my OTHER W.I.T.C.H. story, my Harry Potter X'over, "Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds"? I've been working SO dmned hard on that one, and while I've gotten more than 1,000 hits, I've only 38 reviews since its debut . . . That hurts, you guys. Sniff . . . LoL I laugh, but it does, honestly. LoL C'mon, now! LoL**

**Stay tuned for chapter two! LoL)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note:_ I should have mentioned from the start that this W.I.T.C.H. Story is more of a "human-focused" story, vs. the whole magical aspect of the series. So, sure I'll be doing the whole eventual magical scenes, etc, but I might spend some more time focusing on developing the human aspect of it all. So . . . yep. LoL_

_Anyway, I'm glad, although more so surprised, to see that some of you like my story so far. Go, me! LoL But, I STILL want to know WHY my W.I.T.C.H. X'over story, "**Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds**" isn't as successful, review-wise. What, is it cuz I incorporated Sailormoon? Can't be, because Guardiangirl1 did a W.I.T.C.H./Sailormoon X'over, too, and she's got 2 more reviews than I do. MY guess mine isn't as "popular," is because I don't just write dialogue and keep everything simple, with no sort of descriptive passages or whatever (and NO, that's NOT a shot at every other author on here or whatever, so relax). Sorry, but I can't write that way any longer, as I did back when I was eight or so. Writing's one of my passions, and being very verbal, as it were, is what I crave. So . . . yeah. Sorry if THAT'S why no one seems to care enough for that story to read it (although, you're reading **this** one just fine, and it's written the same way as the other). _

_If anyone knows of any **other** fan fiction sites, let me know so I can move that story there and hopefully get better feedback. And sorry if I seem annoyed, but I **am**, because I can't honestly tell what my audience is thinking about that story or where to improve/not to, if all they do is hit/read it, but **don't** leave a **REVIEW/FEEDBACK**. Anyway, enjoy chapter two._

"It's ironic that I can never catch the bus from home to _school_, some place I _have _to go, but always can from school to_ home_-- some place I don't _want_ to go to," mumbled Cornelia to herself after school that mid afternoon, walking away from the bus stop and towards the direction of her apartment building.

Her entire being was wracked with exhaustion, after having to endure yet another day full of rude, careless teachers and resentful students alike, with virtually no place on campus to find solace.

_Just because I was a freaking "Infielder" and went to Sheffield Institute while these rejects **didn't**, they've decided to forever **shun **me for life from this place! No skin off **my** back, though, because as soon as I'm eighteen, I'm **out **of here_, she thought bitterly for a moment as she rounded the corner and made it closer to her home, reflecting upon her former "glory days" of astounding popularity.

Suddenly her formerly increasing rage instantly dissipated when she'd realized what she had thought:

_No skin off my back . . ._

The blonde smiled sadly as she recalled when the inscrutable young woman, Amandella Ember, had said those very same words to her earlier that morning. Once again she felt guilty for her perpetual lamenting over her life, when it truly seemed as though the girl's own had gone through a series of difficult hardship.

Of course, this assumption was foolishly based solely upon Amandella's outward appearance and attitude, something that Cornelia usually tried to avoid enacting,as she understood of how stereotypical and wrong of her it was to do as such.

However, the fifteen minute drive to the high school had earned the former figure skater enough insight to suspect that perhaps there could possibly be more to Amandella than meets the eye, just as there traditionally was with everyone else (and her experiences as a Guardian of the Veil had frequently proved that notion).

_She didn't say much about herself orsay much, **period**, during the entire ride, so I can't honestly tell **what** her true nature is, but actions speak louder than words, they say . . . I just . . . I don't know **why**, but I felt so **drawn** to her, like I had to know **more** than just her name . . . I **still** feel that way, admittedly_, Cornelia curiously thought in recollection of the awkward drive inside of the raven haired woman's truck.

She really _couldn't_ understand what it was about that girl that had managed to captivate Cornelia's intrigue so much, but she also supposed it didn't rightly matter.

"It isn't like I'll see her again, _anyway_, so why _should _I even continue to think about this? I have to concentrate on saving up enough money to break _out _of this _hell_ hole, which _means_ I better hurry and get ready for work before I lose my pitiful burger flipping job," she said to herself as she approached the tall, dark brown apartment building that was her home.

The sight before her immediately stopped her in her tracks, however, and caused the breath within her chest to leave her.

There, reclined onto the cobblestone stairs that led up to the building's entrance, with arms lazily behind her black colored head and yet another cigarette perched within her mouth, was Amandella.

Because her dark honey tinted eyes were sealed off from the world, she did not see Cornelia approaching; however, whether or not she was a psychic, the blonde was unsure of, for Amandella, at that moment, had been able to correctly guess of her presence as well as her current emotions.

"Surprised to see me again, _eh_, princess? Probably think I'm _stalking_ you too, right?" she murmured a bit sleepily, apparently having fallen unconscious at some point for however long she'd been lying upon those stairs.

Hesitant for a moment, Cornelia moved forward until she was directly hovering over the other girl's lounging body, whose eyes remained shut.

". . . As a matter of fact, I _am_, actually. I _didn't_ think I'd see you again after your ride this morning, _so_ seeing you here -- and where I _live_, no less -- _is_ a bit disconcerting," she replied, lightly tapping her foot upon the pavement, an old habit she would perform whenever growing impatient for an expectant explanation.

"Oh, so you live here _too_, then? Fancy _those_ odds. Guess this means you and I are fated to be best pals, huh? But, don't expect me to do any of that '_girlie-girlie_' stuff like shopping sprees or facials that you're _obviously_ accustomed to . . .

Well, unless_you're _buyin', 'cause I'm kind of strapped for cash at the moment-- you know, _some _of us have to _work_ for a living, unlike the _rest _of you '_royals_,'" joked Amandella, eyes fluttering open as she slowly sat up.

Scoffing, Cornelia frowned heavily down at her.

"Would you _stop_ calling me, '_princess_?' I _told_ you what my name was, _A-man-della_! _See_? I can remember _your _name, so return the same courtesy. Oh, and for _your_ information, _I_ actually have to _get_ ready for work right now, ironically, so yeah -- I _do _work just like everyone else. Maybe if you didn't blow all of your cash on those _cancer-sticks_ all the time, you'd _have_ some sort of nest egg stashed away," she hashed out, her temper returning.

Amandella merely shrugged before stretching, shifting her cigarette from one side of her mouth to the other with her tongue.

"Better me than _you_, right? So don't cry for me, princess, 'cause I'm _already _dead . . . And _anyway_, what's makes you think that I_ don't_ have a stash somewhere? I don't honestly plan on rotting away in _this_ wonderful town for very long, even though I just _got_ here-- got things to see, people to do, and all that jazz," she countered nonchalantly at the thrown back girl before her, whose anger once again vanished the moment Amandella's obtuse eyes bore into her vibrant blue jems.

Compelled to automatically apologize once more, Cornelia immediately recalled what had been previously said and temporarily flew over her head.

". . . Wait, _what_? _You_ live _here_, too? As in, the same building as me? You're_ joking_, right?" asked Cornelia in disbelief, looking from Amandella's smirking face to the building standing tall behind her.

_One_ minute she had been feeling confident that she would never see the less than social girl ever again (despite the curious entrancement she slightly felt towards her), and _now_ she was faced with the undisputed truth that the two of them were now resident neighbors.

Clearly _more_ than amused at the situation, Amandella suddenly jumped to her feet and slung an arm around Cornelia's shoulder and grinned, while forcing her to walk up the stairs with her and tossing her cigarette aside.

"Isn't this _great_? _Now_, you can try to bum rides off of me every chance you _get_! Now, let's head inside and get ready for work, _shall_ we?" she said with false peppiness, the only one seeming to enjoy the new predicament.

"What a day I'm having," Cornelia muttered in defeat, allowing the other girl to lead her inside of the building.

**-- End of Chapter Two**

**(A.N. Holy SPIT! This would HAVE to be the SHORTEST chapter I have EVER produced. I feel sick . . . LoL But, honestly, what I had in mind for the next scene wouldn't fit/flow with how THIS one ended, so I had to cut it off right there. BUT, on the bright side? Now you didn't have to wait so long, as my regular readers usually do to find out what happens next. LoL **

**But, yeah, isn't that fun? Now Cornelia gets to deal with Amandella 24/7, and Amandella gets to BUG her 24/7. LoL Oh, and before you leave a review, telling me I wrote the phrase, "things to do, people to see" wrong, no I didn't. I purposely had her make it into a lewd comment. So . . . yeah. LoL Anyway, expect chapter three to be far more entertaining, longer, and out pretty soon. Oh, right. And someone – I won't give the name, out of respect– sent me a private message about this story, and asked if it's a femme-slash story with Cornelia interested in Amandella and vice versa. I'm gonna tell ALL of you what I told her, in case anyone else bothers to ask me that too: No. Nope. Nada. LoL Nothing against those kinds of stories, but the way I made Amandella – her character/being – she WOULD rag on someone like Cornelia that way, with extreme sarcasm, etc. So, yeah. Sorry if it comes off as some weird/backwards cat-n-mouse flirtation. Nope. LoL If you do a spin-off of this story in the future, be my guest to make it as such, but I'm not doing it. LoL)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note: _Forgot to say that I'd written chapter two in March 2006. Whoops. LoL But, yeah. I did. Anyway, can't think of anything to say right now about this chapter, so just read it, please. LoL_

This chapter was written/created in March 2006.

"No . . . s-_stop_ . . . _Please_! I'm _sorry_! I --"

Amandella awoke with a start, sitting up sharply in her bed in a cold sweat. She feverishly gazed about the darkened bedroom, clutching the white colored comforter protectively to her chest.

After confident that everything was as it should be and how she'd organized it after moving in, with no surprising visitors or any such thing, Amandella slowly reclined back onto her bed and sighed.

"Not again . . . You've _got_ to get over it already, Amandella-- everything is _fine_ now," she said to herself softly as she wearily gazed up at the ceiling, half scolding and half reassuring her still rattled nerves of the formerly terrifying dream.

She thoughtfully listened to the multitude of evening sounds that continued to create a harmonious symphony outside: passing cars and its horns acting as a heavy bass, while its lighter counterpart, crickets melodically chirping and the wind gracefully swirling around the trees in passing provided a soothing chorus of strings and wind instruments.

Despite the surrounding area sounded and seemed safe, it certainly didn't make the lone young woman _feel_ as such.

"_Dammit_, all! I've only been here, not even a _week_, and _already _I'm getting the urge to blow this Popsicle stand," said Amandella incredulously, rolling onto her side to look at her alarm clock and see that it was only eleven-thirty, ten minutes since she had first retired for the night.

"And, _now _I can't even get a full night's sleep, _either_! Maybe I _should_ just hit the road again . . . No. _No_, I _refuse_ to run again. There's no _reason_ to, anymore! I'm _free_ . . ." she whispered thoughtfully, biting down onto her lip as she closed her eyes to try to fall back asleep.

However, after that unfortunate night scare, sleep--in _addition_ to comfort--had fled from her body. Groaning, the raven haired girl reopened her eyes and threw off the covers away from her body and slowly rose from the bed.

"Well, I guess sleeping tonight is out of the question. Mayberunning _isn't_ such a bad idea right now . . ."

Walking over to her open window, Amandella picked up the pair of black sweatpants and t-shirt she had carelessly thrown onto the ground next to it, and put them over her evening wear of a black tank top and boxer shorts.

And after pulling on her ragged, favorite pair of sneakers and tying back her long dark tresses into a messy ponytail, she set off, heading out of her small, lonely apartment and out onto the relatively quiet street.

Gradually, Amandella's nerves began to relax as she concentrated on her jogging, inhaling the cool crisp night air as she did so. It was enough to, for the time being at least, convince the generally introverted young woman that she truly _was_ safe, and that absolutely nothing and no _one_ would get to her.

_Speaking_ of "no one," her mind momentarily traveled to the thought of the brash, uptight blonde she'd met earlier that day: Cornelia Hale.

_It would **have** to figure that someone **that** hung up would turn out to be **my** new neighbor_, she thought to herself, lightly yawning into the atmosphere as she rounded a corner and headed further away from her apartment building.

It was usually people with Cornelia's self-righteous attitude that she'd made a religious point to either avoid or make as much fun of as she possibly could. In _her_ experience, looking down upon others whom they believed were not up to their standards--namely, _her_--was all they were good at, and being a perpetual pain in her side was all they were good _at_.

So, having to now share an apartment building with the usual "enemy" would definitely become quite the chore, she was sure . . . Although, there _was_ something distinctly different about Cornelia, Amandella felt. _What_, she was not readily sure of just yet; however, she knew it had to be something, _otherwise_ she would have never bothered to offer her a ride to school that morning, let _alone _say more than the usual two-worded phrase that began with an "F" she habitually reserved for people of the blonde's "kind."

_Maybe she just reminds me of someone you knew_, Amandella thought to herself, racking her brain to find a solution to her internal inquiry. No, _that_ couldn't be it, because then that would entail her having _had _friends.

The fact of the matter was, if Amandella came off as socially inept to those who would see her on the street, it was because she _was_, point blank. Not by choice, but by force.

_**Yeah**, by _force_ . . . Just like everything **else** in my life has been by **force** . . . _

Immediately she skidded to a stop and frowned heavily at herself for diving back into a past she'd worked so hard to keep buried inside.

"If this new life of yours is going to work, you've _gotta _start looking _forward_, not_ back_! You didn't make it this far to fall apart _now_ . . ." she scolded, beginning to cough repeatedly as she looked about her new surroundings, to see that she'd managed to jog herself to the front of Heatherfield High, the school that Cornelia ironically attended.

". . . Oh, _man_. I've . . . I've _gotta _quit smoking . . . Although . . . I-I _am_ surprised that I'd managed . . . managed to jog _this_ far without collapsing . . ." she panted, wheezing loudlyinto the night for a few moments and gingerly placed her drooping head between her knees as she hunched over.

"Well, well, _well_ . . . Lookit what we've got _here_: some stray cat wandering the streets alone. What's the matter, sweetheart? Looking for some catnip to satisfy you?"

Amandella's posture instantly straightened up as soon as she'd heard an unfamiliar, drunk sounding male voice breaking out into the atmosphere. Sure enough, standing before her with a shaky, swaying posture and a silver flask clutched firmly within a sweaty hand was a tall young man, seemingly around his mid-twenties.

Amandella's nose wrinkled in disgust the moment the foul stench of his liquor sodden breath reached it and tickled her nostrils. She was more concerned with regaining fresh air than what this obviously drunken pervert had in mind for her.

"Hey . . . I don't want any trouble, all right? I was just out for a night jog, and --"

"-- A bit of some _education_, too? You know, seeing as you've jogged yourself back to school," the bibulous boob slurred, running his other sweat-drenched palm through his greasy, matted down short brown hair.

"_One_ day's lesson wasn't enough for you? Well, then, you're in _luck_, baby, 'cause _I've_ got a lesson for you that they _don't_ teach you in _any_ school you'll go to . . ."

Amandella's eyes widened more so in appalled surprise than fear as she began to back away the same moment the predator began to approach.

"I-I'm _serious_, here--I _don't _want any trouble. But if you keep it up, I'll be forced to do something you'll later _regret_," she warned, raising her hands in front of her to ward him off, however to no avail.

The heavily intoxicated male merely let out a mocking chortle as he continued to advance.

"Oooh, do you _promise_? Now, c'_mere_, baby, and gimme a kiss-- I don't bite . . . _much_."

Suddenly, the air around the two of them became immensely thick the same moment the inside of Amandella's being became increasingly warm and tingly. Molasses colored eyes now narrowed and piercing into the confused looking man's face, Amandella's still extended hands mysteriously began to take on an eerie black aura, while a curious wind whipped around her body and caused her jogging attire as well as tied up hair to flap about uncontrollably.

"I _warned_ you, didn't I? Now, why don't you _fly_ away, you dirty piece of _trash_!" she exclaimed at the apprehensive man coldly with a bit of cryptic undertone, watching with little amazement as he'd began to do what he was told . . . Except, instead of merely fleeing from the scene with his person still in tact, with a flash of dark light did his body seem to undulate and shrink until it somehow magically transfigured itself into a frivolous piece of discarded paper trash.

As the former human-now-turned-dirty-garbage literally flew away, courtesy of a sudden, perfectly timed gust of wind, Amandella continued to watch the peculiar display with glazed over eyes for a few more minutes, until at last all strength within her exited her now shaking body and the dark glowing of her hands subsided, causing her to collapse to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"N-not _again_ . . . W-why couldn't that dirt bag have just let me _alone_?" she whispered to herself shakily, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing her eyes shut that now began to tear up.

"What _is_ it about this _damned_ place that suddenly has my carefully controlled emotions out of _whack_? Why didn't I just stay where I was before, where nothing out of the ordinary happened to me and everyone just _ignored_ me?

Oh, _God _. . . you _know_ I've never bothered to acknowledge your presence before, but . . . what do you _want_ from me? Why'd you have to make _everything_ so hard for me, and make me a _freak_, to boot?" she cried angrily into the night, feeling enraged more so at herself for finally giving into her concealed emotions after so long.

". . . Amandella? Is that you?"

Startled, ardently wiping away her regrettably fallen tears, Amandella scrambled to her feet and whirled around, already recognizing who it unfortunately had to be.

". . . Wha . . . What, are _you_ stalking _me_ now, princess? What're you doing here?" she tried to say as confidently and nonchalantly as she could so that the perplexed looking blonde couldn't suspect her currently flustered nature.

Cornelia stepped forward from out of the shadows the tree above her had been providing for her and into the bright streetlight between them, a worried look plastered upon her face. It was obvious to Amandella that she had just gotten off from work, as she was currently adorned in a bright yellow fast food uniform, with an equally bright yellow visor resting gingerly upon her shoulder length locks.

Amandella couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the sight, as Cornelia honestly resembled a confused looking canary in her attire.

"I just got off from work and the bus drops me off in this area . . . What're_ you_ doing here? Are you all right?" asked Cornelia, confirming what Amandella had already suspected.

Shrugging, by then expertly regaining her front of an insouciant demeanor, Amandella began to walk past the expectant young woman, folding her arms across her chest.

"Meh. Couldn't sleep, so I went jogging. No big, really. _Besides_, last I checked, it was a free country to _do_ such things."

"Well, _yeah_, it is, but at _midnight_? This isn't _exactly _the safest of neighborhoods, you know. What if you'd gotten _mugged_ or _attacked,_ or_ something_?" Cornelia pointed out in a slightly reprimanding tone, rushing forward to walk beside the fast paced girl.

"Aww, you're already so worried about me, '_sis_?' Will you be my _bodyguard_ from now on?" smirked Amandella, reaching back to take her hair out of its ponytail so that more of it could effectively conceal her tear reddened eyes.

She felt Cornelia silently studying her, looking her appearance over thoughtfully as though checking to see that her body remained unscathed.

_What** is** this chick's **deal**? She **must** be a natural "busy-body" or something_, mused Amandella in silence, beginning to feel uncomfortable at Cornelia's ongoing mental inspection of her.

"Like what you see, princess? Maybe I should give you a _makeover_--_that _way you can finally look _good_," she joked, walking faster, desperate to get back to their apartment building so that she could be free of the girl's stares and inquiry.

Cornelia, undaunted by the girl's insulting comment, immediately placed herself within her direct path and raised her hands in front of her, much like how Amandella had several minutes earlier--with the exception that Cornelia's hands were not mysteriously glowing black as hers had been as a result.

"Hold _on_, _will_ you? Now, I _know_ you don't know me--I don't know _you_, _either_. But, we _are_ neighbors now, which means I'll see you on more than _one_ occasion. So . . ." she began, trailing off as her blue eyes became soft and shimmering with genuine concern.

". . . Are you _sure_ you're all right? I mean, you _were_ on the ground, hunched over, and it looks like you've been _crying_ . . . You _sure_ nothing happened?" she finished, looking the other girl over.

Amandella sighed in frustration, trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check, lest Cornelia might meet the same fate that drunken fool had.

"_Yes_, all right? I'm _fine_. If you _must_ know, I tripped over a pot hole, scraped my poor wittle arm, and it made me _cry_," she lied, maneuvering around Cornelia and beginning to jog the rest of the way back home, not giving her the chance to try to disprove her statement.

"But -- ! . . . Then how come there _aren't_ any scratch marks on _either_ of your arms . . . ?" Cornelia murmured softly to herself, helplessly watching the other girl race away.

"What're you hiding, Amandella?"

**-- End of Chapter Three**

**(A.N. There you have it. Yet another short chapter that sickens me BECAUSE it's so short, courtesy of yours truly. But I honestly think that I didn't do a bad job of it. I got out what I'd wanted to, and it will hopefully have you wondering what's her background story. I see I've managed to entice some of you to ponder what I'd hope you would while reading this story, so THAT'S great, as well –- means I'm doing a bang up job with my writing. LoL**

**Anyway, I SWEAR I was going to write more in this chapter after this scene, but yet again, what I had in mind would not have honestly fit/flowed well with it. Since, YES, I'm finally going to shift gears and reveal what the other Guardians have been up to in the last two years. But, I'd wanted to establish a sturdier set up between Cornelia and her dealing with Amandella, in addition to revealing some personal insight of Amandella, herself, and let you know that there IS more to her than meets the eye as Cornelia has the hunch of –- although, she has no clue how right she is . . . yet. LoL But yea, so there it is. Chapter Three. Honestly, my heart breaks for Amandella, even though I'M the one who made her this way, and know what's in store for her. LoL Still . . . I like her. LoL Review! LoL)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note:_ Cheese-n-crow! This story's already fifteen pages long, says O.O. (OpenOffice), with 8,597 words (which is nothing compared to the usual amount of words I write on average for my stories LoL), and I haven't even begun to dive deep into the plot. LoL But, I'm not honestly SO surprised -- it IS me we're talking about here, Miss "Is-So-In-Love-With-Words/Writing." LoL But, hey! YOU guys reading it aren't complaining, so there we go!_

_Anyway, **I MUST warn all those who'll read this chapter**: it contains a fair amount of mature content and implications that isn't REALLY at risk of betraying the story's current T rating -- however, I thought I would still give you all the head's up (besides, I don't plan on doing something like that in later chapters -- writing crap like I did in this one, that is. I generally don't in my stories, really). _

This chapter was created/written in March 2006.

"See you later, Mom; Dad! Love you, guys!" called out an overly exuberant Hay Lin to her smiling parents, Chen and Joan Lin, as she quickly ran through the front entrance of their family restaurant, the Silver Dragon.

The relatively, newly turned sixteen year old jauntily skipped down the street as she made her way to the bus stop for her school (the newly converted Sheffield Institute, a private school _now_ primarily reserved for students ages fifteen to eighteen), happily beginning to whistle a silly song her deceased and beloved grandmother, Yan Lin, had taught her when she was a little girl.

She knew how juvenile she looked and felt for doing both things at the moment, however this was the first time in a very long while that she had _absolute_ reason to be truly happy. Today would be the first in several consecutive months that she and her former fellow Guardians of the Veil were all going to hang out together.

Well, all of them save the bold blonde and eldest of the quintet, Cornelia Hale, as she had moved to downtown Heatherfield nearly two years ago. So, Hay Lin would just have to settle for the remaining three Guardians to hang with, excluding herself.

Hay Lin's broad grin began to dissipate the more she reflected upon her friends.

Friends.

As if she could even still refer to them as such. Ever since the five of them had managed to successfully seal every last open, pore-like veil that had all leaked dangerous entry into this world from the world of Metamoor two years before, it was as though they had also sealed away their tight bond and friendship in the process.

She remembered Cornelia's rare display of "weak" emotion as her angry sobs echoed through the telephone, during the girls' collected telephone call the very night they had all gotten done celebrating their well deserved victory over the forces of evil.

The petite young Asian and the others had the regrettable displeasure of listening to the blonde reveal the news that they would no longer be "W.I.T.C.H.," but merely "W.I.T.H.," due to her parents divorcing one another and her being forced to move away with her mother.

The news had come as far more than a shock, to say the least, that the moment they had all at last found a reprieve from their seemingly eternal struggle against evil and caught a break, this unfortunate turn of events had to blindside them.

It was so ironic to Hay Lin, she recalled thinking, that with all of their collective powers, they could repair the trust and faith of a once broken city and nation, but could do nothing to repair a broken _marriage_ for the sake of their friend's happy home life.

As heartbreaking as it had been to see one of their teammates and best friends leave, Hay Lin had managed to at least take comfort in knowing that she still had the rest of her friends, as they still had her . . . that is, so she _thought_.

Not long after Cornelia's infelicitous uprooting did everything else begin to change within the remaining Guardians's once tight clique. At first it was little things, Hay Lin had noticed: a few missed planned movie dates or general outings; a minor decrease in the usual flood of e-mails or phone calls; as well as the occasional desire to eat lunch elsewhere with a few other friends instead.

While it had been irregular, it certainly hadn't been anything the generally optimistic young teenager couldn't handle. After all, she _did _have her_ own _friends and life, and so she could completely understand the infrequent desire to break out of the traditional routine and wander away from it for a bit.

However, after those random occurrences had become more and more frequent to the point of barely seeing one another (perhaps only once a week, to maybe even once a _month_ despite attending the same school), it did _more_ than fluster Hay Lin. It down right _confounded_ her. They were always supposed to be the "Three Musketeers, plus _two_," as her best friend, Irma Lair, used to joke, and now they basically were mere faces in a crowd to one another.

_I don't even think I can still **call** Irma my "best friend" anymore at **this **point_, thought Hay Lin sadly, by then ceasing in both her skipping and whistling, her good mood rapidly leaving her.

It was true. The naturally humorous and well liked brunette really _wasn't_ much of a friend, _period_, let _alone _her _best _one as she'd always been since kindergarten. Ever since her father and police detective, Tom Lair, had tragically been fatally wounded during a routine drug bust a year ago next month, Irma had been _anything_ but jocose.

Anyone who had known her well were aware of how extremely close Irma had been to her sometimes strict, but _always_ lovable father, and so the moment her family had learned of the news that fateful morning, it was almost as though her world as she had once known it had shattered.

And Hay Lin had always known that while she did, for the most part, love her, Irma had honestly never really gotten along with her stepmother, Anna. So the prospect of now having to deal with _her_ as her primary parental unit would not be a pleasant thing, as it had now been proven over the years. For the more her stepmother tried to reprimand the vivacious young woman for breaking any of the house rules, the more Irma would simply rebel, causing more chaos and grief for the Lair family.

Hay Lin, as she had been her best friend and confident at one time, had honestly tried to speak to Irma on more than one occasion, and let her know that she was still there for her, in addition to informing her that the path she was heading down wasn't the best one; however, those pleas had, by that point, fallen upon deaf ears.

And now that puberty had finally been kind to her and rewarded her with the voluptuous body that she'd so often enjoyed while in her Guardian form, Irma had taken full advantage of it with the men, using it in any manner she could to get what she wanted . . .

That thought alone both saddened and sickened the still very prude Hay Lin to think, knowing that her once close friend had missed her father so strongly, that she honestly felt the only way to drown out the pain was to float around from guy to guy, in addition to consume the alcohol Hay Lin would frequently catch her in possession of while on campus.

All in all, however, by _comparison_, the two remaining Guardians were not as bad as Irma _preferred_ to be, it seemed. The formerly timid and shy Taranee Cook had at last broken out of her shell and became more outspoken and confident, almost emulating Cornelia in a way, if not replacing her entirely.

Hay Lin supposed that out of the five of them, having become a Guardian of the Veil had quite possibly been the best thing to have happened to the young African American girl, as it had taught her to bring out _all _of her awe-inspiring attributes into her _regular _life that she'd only seemed able to display while in her alter-ego's guise. She was still just as smart and dedicated to her studies as she'd been when she was fourteen (taking on _more_ than quite a few extracurricular activities and Advanced Placement classes, that, as a result, would earn her a secured spot in early graduation by the end of next year), and still had a close relationship with her family and especially her brother, Peter. She'd _even_ managed to get over her nerves about her massive crush, Nigel Ashcroft, and had boldly taken the initiative and asked him out on a date shortly after Cornelia had moved (something her parents were not pleased about at first, given the young man's former "criminal record").

Now, two years year, the two were a strong, hot item, still going strong and immensely popular, with fellow, "still-going-strong-and-immensely-popular" couples as their general hang out posse.

Hay Lin found that she more so _envied_ than_ missed_ Taranee, to be honest, for everything had just seemed to fall into place for her, and so easily. She honestly surmised that everything could have fallen into place for her back when she was _ten years old_, if she'd wanted, had she merely gotten over her fears and apprehensions a lot sooner.

Still, despite her "new life," Taranee would still occasionally hang out with Hay Lin or instant message her while on line to check up on things -- even if, _most _of the time it _also_ meant hanging out with Nigel, or being made to wait for a reply, as Taranee almost _never _went anywhere without him, by the same token did she talk about anything _besides_ him.

And then there was their latter leader and ex-new girl in town, Will Vandom. Or, was it _Wilhelmina_, as she ironically preferred to be called lately, Hay Lin had heard. She'd conjectured that that reverse petition primarily had to do with her overwhelming maturity and desire to grow up already, and perhaps seem a lot older than she really was. Not that Hay Lin could blame her -- despite being older in _age_, she _herself _was _still _waiting for normal body parts to completely arrive. Apparently _her_ Guardian self had been misleading on things to come, for Hay Lin was just as scrawny and relatively flat chested as she'd been when she was thirteen. Had it not been for her drastic hair cut and slight height growth, she would honestly look the same.

_Wilhelmina_, on the other hand, could have honestly given both Taranee _and _Irma -- _especially_ Irma -- a run for their money where looks as well as popularity where concerned, as she had grown older into an astounding, old fashioned resembling beauty. Still preferring to keep her flaming red hair the same length as it had been during her youth, the bob no longer had that chaotic, messy theme to it. In fact, its shimmering, glossy sheen only served to further compliment her looks, as it gracefully curved around her flawless visage, and natural cheekbones.

_Her_ Guardian alter-ego_ certainly_ hadn't betrayed her in its allusions of things to come later on, _that_ was for certain; if _anything_, it hadn't done her much _justice_, Hay Lin honestly thought. Tall, well toned and slender, the great confidence Wilhelmina had earned as leader of the five of them had remained with her, as well as her kindness and good judgment.

Of them all, Hay Lin felt that nothing had really changed much about the once shy young girl, save her home life. Her erstwhile single mother, Susan Vandom, had gotten married to her longtime boyfriend and the girls' former history teacher, Mr. Dean Collins that past summer, to which she'd promptly relinquished her ex-husband's last name and immediately took on her new one's, while Wilhelmina decidedly hyphenated hers.

Hay Lin remembered Wilhelmina telling her in passing of how while she was truly happy for her _more_ than ecstatic mother, it was still taking quite some getting used to to find her old teacher, now _stepfather's_ dirty socks or t-shirts lying aimlessly around their now shared loft.

If her new home setting wasn't keeping her too distracted or occupied, Wilhelmina still partook in swimming, quite often the one to singlehandedly lead their school's swim team to victory every season. And if _that_ wasn't keeping her busy enough, trying to keep the frequent phone calls or e-mails of random guys asking her out on dates solved _that_ problem, a pass time Hay Lin would now _gladly_ take up, herself.

However, after having had a pretty rocky and unstable relationship with _her_ long time crush and former garage-now-big-time-musician, Matt Olsen for several months, Wilhelmina had decided to take a dating sabbatical and focus more upon her studies and other life responsibilities in the meantime.

In all righteousness, it was still to Wilhelmina did Hay Lin go to for solace whenever all of her _other_ friends were busy or did not understand. True, the closeness between them had obviously depleted significantly throughout the years, however the "follow-the-leader" and "look-out-for-your-teammates" relationship still remained between them.

Finally, as for _herself_, Hay Lin's life was pretty much the same as it been two years ago, with the exception that now she no longer was a superhero saving the world every other day of the week, was older, and in high school with a learning permit to utilize when and if one of her parents had felt up to risking their lives to let their daughter break out onto the road.

She still had an immense passion for her art, self expression and life itself, although honestly lately life had slowly begun to lose its natural pizazz. She wasn't as popular as Wilhelmina or Taranee, or attracted as many men to herself like bees to honey the way Irma could with her natural, womanly wiles; however, Hay Lin candidly felt that, negating her regrettable fall out with the other Guardians, she was doing all right and right where she needed to be at this point in her young life.

_Still . . . it isn't enough_, she thought morosely to herself as the bus stop at last came into view up ahead.

_I miss Cornelia. I miss Irma. I miss **all **of them! I'm **tired** of being just "**H**," instead of the kick ass "**W.I.T.C.H.**" we used to be. I mean, I'd easily make the time for all of them -- even Cornelia, if she bothered to e-mail anymore -- if they would just do the same for me . . . I miss sharing secrets and power tricks with one another that no one else knew about . . ._

Hay Lin suddenly stopped in her place, despite the bus could now be seen gradually making its way up the hill in the distance. Come to think of it, when _was_ the last time that she had used her powers?

Even though her innate control over Air had always seemed to be magnified whenever she'd been in her Guardian state, the young Asian woman still could always utilize those abilities whenever she so felt like, although to a lesser degree. However, lately, that gift had debauched, although it was a recent affair . . .

Or, has it been for a while now that it's been that way, but she'd just been so preoccupied with worrying about losing her former friends to honestly notice? She couldn't oddly recall, as it's been the first time she'd bothered to truly reflect upon the matter . . .

"Maybe I should bring it up to the others at lunch when we finally get together," she said to herself thoughtfully, at the same moment the bus was mere seconds away from reaching the designated bus stop.

"But, _first_, I'd better catch the bus, or else I won't be _able_ to bring anything up!"

**YYYYYYYY**

Lunchtime had taken ages, it seemed, to at last arrive, however the very moment the bell had rung, signaling the end of yet _another_ tremendously boring Economics class, Hay Lin immediately scrambled out of her seat and was one of the first people to race out of the room.

Despite the somewhat rocky morning of avoiding eye contact with a few seniors who'd anointed themselves campus bullies (who definitely made, Hay Lin thought, the old Sheffield's former tough-guy, Uriah Dunn, look like a court _jester _by comparison), in addition to dodging the usual verbal bullet of the cheer leading squad's daily insults to the smaller girl's taste in exotic fashion and apparel, Hay Lin's previously dour mood completely vanished by that point -- _including_ her sad reflections upon the considerable change between the past and now.

Making her way outside into the already crowded courtyard, where other fellow students were scattered about, gaily gossiping about last weekend's great party and how to top it for this weekend, Hay Lin immediately spotted Wilhelmina seated underneath the big oak tree they had all agree to meet under, an array of different colored textbooks and open notebooks scattered around her.

Hay Lin smiled broadly, more so in surprise than anything else, that at least _one_ of her former friends had actually shown up.

_Let's just hope the** rest **of them do, as well_, she thought with great hope, even though the majority of her being knew that there was a great possibility that one, if not _both_ of the remaining two might decide to bail out on the meeting.

"Hey, Will! Er, I mean, _Wilhelmina_! I'm glad you made it!" she said, rushing forward to greet the crimson haired beauty. Hay Lin watched with her almond shaped brown eyes as the taller girl continued to feverishly write inside of one of her notebooks for a few more moments, before slowly gazing up at her with a thoughtful stare.

_It's funny how her eyes always seemed to appear more **red** than brown to me_, Hay Lin inwardly giggled, as her mind briefly traveled back to the past and how she'd honestly thought they _had_ been when she'd first met her.

Wilhelmina smiled softly at her as she blindly moved aside some of her books so that she could take a seat.

"Hey, Hay Lin. It was a close call making it here, in all actuality, and I almost had to cancel on you. I'd forgotten that I had planned on staying in for lunch to get in some extra tutoring time with Professor Lomax for my Calculus homework, before you asked to eat together the other day," she explained, closing her notebooks.

"But, _then_ I figured, I could always just study some more on my _own_ during my free period before _this_ one, as you saw me doing just now, and _e-mail_ him some problems I'm having trouble with later tonight when I get home."

Hay Lin could only stare and lightly smile at the Caucasian girl a moment before responding. Things truly _weren't _the same anymore, as _fourteen _year old "_Will_" would have rather she get an unnecessary and painful _root canal _before willingly do math homework during her free time. However, _sixteen_ year old _Wilhelmina_ was not only now excelling in mathematics as well as she always had in science, but if she was not seeking out tutorial assistance, she was quite often sought out to _bestow_ it.

_Truly, that saying** is **wrong: the more things change, the more they most certainly do **not **stay the same . . . At least, not in **our **case_, thought Hay Lin, before verbally offering,

"Well, _that's _good to hear! I'd hate to be the reason you might have fallen behind on your schoolwork. Maybe some time, if you're not too busy, you could offer _me_ a few pointers on how to stay awake in _my _Calculus class," she commented, smiling generously at the older girl, who, to Hay Lin's relief, returned the gesture with a warm simper of her own.

"If I honestly have the time, sure thing, Hay Lin. So . . ." she suddenly trailed off, awkwardly tapping her slim fingers onto her folded up legs while gazing down at them, and Hay Lin bit her lip as she rapidly tried to think of what to say next. It'd been so long since the two had honestly had a chance to say more than two words to one another, that apparently words between them had been effectively lost.

Looking down at her still unopened brown paper bag lunch she'd brought from home to save time on having to wait on line to purchase her meal and lose out on crucial bonding time with her friends, Hay Lin's bright eyes shifted over to Wilhelmina's discarded granola bar wrapper and half empty bottle of water near her side.

"Sooo . . . I see that _you've_ already eaten your . . . _snack_?" she curiously asked, offering up the inquiry as a new conversation starter she'd hope would last until Taranee and Irma arrived, despite its obvious two second answer it only needed.

Sure enough, Wilhelmina gazed at the wrapper and her bottled water a moment before looking back up at Hay Lin and nodded, smiling lightly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Like I said, I have a free period before _this_ one, and I guess I just got a bit hungry while studying . . . I hope you don't mind . . ."

Hay Lin immediately shook her currently bright red tinted head, the single, small ponytail that she now traditionally kept her hair in wagging lightly back and forth against her skinny neck. It was at that moment she realized how much like twins she and the_ natural _red head resembled, or at least were simply similar in appearance.

In _addition_ to making it into high school and learning the ways of the road, Hay Lin had also learned of the many different _hair dyes_ currently in existence, and made it a point to actively dabble in as many various shades on a weekly basis as she possibly could -- a new hobby that earned her ridicule from the cheer leading squad all the _more_, and honestly unnerved her parents to _no_ end (not to _mention _the primary reason she'd decided to cut her long, pigtailed hair, as the overexposure to a multitude of hair dye and chemicals had resulted in some of it naturally falling out).

None of that honestly bothered Hay Lin, as it was simply another outlet for her to express her creative side.

"Don't worry about it, Wilhelmina -- _honest_. I was just too excited to meet you guys today, that I almost completely forgot _my_ lunch at home, _altogether_. Besides, I'm not really all that hungry, anyway," she assured, setting her bagged lunch aside for added emphasis.

Once again, the horrible silence claimed the two at one time close friends, as the minutes ticked on while they avidly awaited the other two remaining girls' arrival. Finally, Taranee could be seen coming around the gated corner and back onto campus.

Apparently, she'd decided to purchase _her_ food from _off_ campus instead, as carried within her hands was a medium sized submarine sandwich wrapped inside a white paper packaging, while also placed inside a clear, elongated plastic bag with the words "Subway" written in bright yellow letters and bold green shadowing for visual effect.

_And **apparently** she **also** needed to bring along her "**dessert**," as well_, thought Hay Lin with slight annoyance, as both she and Wilhelmina watched the tall African American woman approach with her "never-leaves-her-side" boyfriend, Nigel.

"I guess this means we're _also_ having lunch with _Nigel_, as well," said Wilhelmina in thoughtful observance, verbalizing what Hay Lin had been more or less thinking. She nodded back in response as Taranee and Nigel stopped inches away from their spot and smiled.

"Sorry we're late, Hay Lin, but Nigie-kins had a _monster_ craving for a sub sandwich, 'and the ones in the cafeteria just don't cut it,' he tells me all the time," said the beaming mocha skinned teenager, turning her head to plant a tender kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, it's the _truth_, Baby-cakes: Subway is_ by_ far, the greatest maker of sub sandwiches -- at least in _my_ opinion," opinionated a faintly blushing Nigel, as he wrapped a strong arm around Taranee's slim waist with one hand and played with her now medium length, wavy onyx tresses with the other, having long since been freed from the multitude of different colored beaded accessories. Her broad, oval shaped glasses had at last been discarded, as well, and replaced with gray colored, non-corrective contact lens, making her exotic beauty that more appealing to intake.

Even _Nigel_ had undergone his own social transformation, having effectively shed his former unsure demeanor and gawky preteen physique, and blossomed into a dashing, muscular young star quarterback of Sheffield's football team. In fact, the only two things that remained that could connect him to his past self was his obvious, continued attraction to Taranee, in addition to his long, typically disheveled brown hair that was usually now kept in a tight, mini ponytail more often than not.

Both Hay Lin and Wilhelmina forced as polite of smiles as they could muster at the, excusing the expression, diabetic-sweet display of affection between the two lovebirds.

_If I didn't want to have lunch with Taranee so much -- with or **without** Nigel, although preferably **without **-- I think I would **vomit** in their precious Subway bag from disgust and call it a day_, she thought flatly to herself while her struggled simper continued to shine upon her face, knowing without a doubt that Wilhelmina was currently thinking along the same lines.

It was true, while neither women had anything against their coupling, it could at times be more so obnoxious than cute to always see them together on campus or in passing on the street, holding hands and making goo-goo faces at one another -- in _addition_ to the nauseating pet names they'd adopted for one another.

"I hope you guys don't mind my crashing your little pow-wow, though. It's just that I can honestly never stand to be away from this pretty lady for too long," Hay Lin heard Nigel add as she left her thoughts and watched him and Taranee take a seat across from Wilhelmina and herself.

". . . Not at _all_! The more, the _merrier_, I always say," weakly assured Wilhelmina as casually as she could, gingerly eyeballing the only male present slide his sandwich from out of the plastic bag and quickly begin to unwrap its paper covering.

_Sure, of course **now** I can't honestly bring up my lack in "Wind Power" anymore, now that **he's** here_, realized Hay Lin silently, she too watching Nigel already devouring his meal like a starving dog.

_**Football** players . . ._

"So . . . Where's Irma? I actually thought I'd be the last to arrive," commented Taranee, while taking a napkin she'd brought with her and used it to wipe away a rather large glob of mayonnaise away from her boyfriend's muscular and faintly whiskered chin.

Resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose in disdain as she watched the morbidly "cute" display, Hay Lin shrugged lightly.

"Uh . . . S . . . She said she'd come, so I really hope that she _does_ . . ." she replied, looking away from the couple and over their heads to try to spot her former best friend.

"If she _doesn't_, she's _probably _busy out back behind the school, smoking yet _another_ joint, or making out with some random stranger she _barely _knows -- not that _that_ obstacle has ever stopped her before, from what _I've_ heard," contributed Nigel nonchalantly in between bites, apparently forgetting for a moment, it seemed, of how close all three women present used to be with the woman in question.

_Hay Lin_, however, seemed to be the only one affected by what had been said, as Taranee merely continued to help clean the sloppy boy's face clear of food residue, while Wilhelmina strategically played with a few blades of grass to her side.

She couldn't believe it. Had that suggestive comment been uttered about Irma -- about _any _of them -- in the past, all _five _of them, and not just _one_, would have collectively descended down upon the perpetrator and given them the beating of their life. _Now_, however, they seemed to prefer to look the other way if not join _in_ on the insults, _themselves_, Hay Lin surmised.

But the truth of the matter was, no matter _how_ much this drastic change in behavior bothered her, Hay Lin was just as guilty as the rest of them, as _she_ no longer bothered to try defending the active brunette's good name (what was _left _of it, anyhow) to those who would rush at the chance to sully it.

Irma Lair, in Hay Lin's eyes as well as everyone _else's_, it seemed, was a lost cause.

"Talking about _me_, are you? And with such _praise_, too, I see! I wasn't aware that jocks _could_ utter more than just _grunts _that their cavemen-like brains can only allow."

Looking behind her in surprise, Hay Lin's almond shaped brown eyes sadly gazed into the no longer shiny sea-blue gems that were Irma's. Usually, she'd come to school dressed in more than revealing clothing (that effectively earned her surprised stares from the students, in addition to habitual threats of expulsion by the administration), with her still chin length honey brown hair arranged in a certain fashion.

Today was no exception, as her natural, bountifully curved body was partially concealed by a too-tight-to-effectively-breath-in bright red tank top with a lewd comment scrawled across and decorating the front, and her black pair of _more _than short shorts snugly hugged her small and appealing buttocks.

Obviously drunk, she wobbly made her way around the great oak tree and carelessly dropped herself next to Hay Lin, leaning all of her weight onto her as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Did you miss me, _Hayyyy _Lin? If _so_, you gotta _kiss_ me! Y'know, because of that saying: 'miss me, miss me, now you gotta_ kiss _me.' I don't make the rules, I just enforce 'em -- y'know, kinda like how my _Dad_ did before he got blown away . . ." she slurred, grinning lopsidedly at each now uncomfortable looking person.

As sad as it was for Hay Lin to believe Nigel's assumption of what Irma might have been engaging in that had made her the last to arrive, apparently he had been right -- at least about one of them. Because on closer inspection, Irma's upturned hair had partially come undone, in addition to her shorts's button and zipper that still remained open, and the carefully applied makeup she'd strategically put on every morning was now mysteriously smeared a bit off to one side.

While neither Hay Lin nor Wilhelmina could muster any sort of response to Irma's outrageous comment to something they all knew still wounded her greatly inside, Taranee, on the other hand, was now livid.

"_Hey_! Just because you'd prefer to continue to let your mind _and_ body rot away, rather than focus on getting a _better_ education or doing something _positive _with your otherwise pathetic life, _doesn't _give you the right to lay it into my boyfriend like that, _Irma_!" she said heatedly, surprising no one save Hay Lin and perhaps Nigel, who obviously wasn't privy to his girlfriend's fiery side quite often. Whether or not Wilhelmina had reacted, it was unsure, for she had by that point, carefully reached out and cracked open one of her textbooks to hide behind.

Since it was obvious that she wasn't about to begin to try to keep the peace, Hay Lin had no choice but to assume that role, as she had quite often had to in the old days whenever Irma and _Cornelia_ would go at it.

_But, it's obvious that **Taranee** is now Irma's new Cornelia, it seems_, she thought sadly as she cleared her throat, about to interject.

However, she was too slow, for Irma had already begun to stand from her spot, although with great difficulty.

"I don't think I _have _to worry about '_laying it into_' your_ precious_ boyfriend, Taranee, as I'm _pretty_ sure some of his fellow teammates on the football team already do that enough as it _is_," she countered with her own obscene implication, which caused Nigel to immediately gaze up at her (although, Hay Lin was quite confident, deplorably, that it was merely due to Irma's mention of the word "football").

Seeing red by _this_ point, Taranee instantly rose from her spot as well, roughly yanking a still eating Nigel to his feet.

"_That's_ it! I've suddenly lost my appetite! Hay Lin, I'm _sorry_, but I'll just e-mail or instant message you later. Will -- Wilhelmina -- _whatever_! It was nice seeing you again. Don't forget to get rid of the _trash_ before you go," she said with emphasis, obviously referring to Irma more so than the forgotten granola bar wrapper.

Hay Lin could only watch helplessly as a heated Taranee stormed off with a perplexed Nigel trailing slightly behind her, and to her utter dismay, Wilhelmina rising from her own place as well.

"Uh . . . I-I think I'd better use the remaining lunch period to see if I can't catch Professor Lomax in the faculty lounge or something . . . See you guys later," she said weakly, quickly gathering up her belongings and walking briskly in the same direction her _own _former best friend had gone.

"And then there were _two_, eh? Just like old times . . . If you _want_, I can take you out back behind the school and show you a few _tricks_ I've picked up along the way," said Irma softly and seductively as she hovered over Hay Lin, making the tiny girl's insides churn in extreme discomfort at the other girl's obvious flirtation.

"Um . . . no thanks, Irma. I . . . I _actually_ just remembered that I forgot to hand in my English assignment to Professor Jenkins, so . . . I'm just gonna go do that now . . . 'Bye," she lied, scrambling to her feet and leaving the intoxicated and slightly incoherent girl behind.

Hay Lin realized that it was a poor excuse, and felt tremendously guilty for _also_ bailing on her friend in her time of need (despite the lack of closeness they still harbored), but what could she do? She didn't have Cornelia's assertiveness, Taranee's know-how, or Wilhelmina's resilient leadership skills at her beck and call to effectively set things right between everyone. All that she had at _her _disposal was her never ending, daydreaming imagination, boxes of magic markers and bottles of different colored paint back home, as _well_ as her multitude of hair dye products. And she didn't _have_ to be a _genius_ to know that that just wasn't going to cut it in any attempts to get her friends back.

_Maybe** Cornelia** might have an idea_, she thought with faint optimism as she headed back inside the school building. _I'll give her a call some time tonight_.

Because at _this_ point, it was either try her very best to reset the tight bond that had once existed between herself and her friends, or continue to sink deeper into the depression she had long since been reveling in for _months _now but tried her best to mask and deny.

_One last hope . . ._

**-- End of Chapter Four**

**(A.N. Sweet JEEPUS, was this chapter extremely depressing, ill-humored and just plain . . . WRONG. LoL Going into this thing, I'd wanted to make it slightly depressing as you, the reader, learned of the other Guardians's fate, however I DIDN'T plan on taking it as far as I had – ESPECIALLY with Irma. Can't wait to see the many, MANY flames I'll undoubtedly receive from Irma fans once they've finished reading this. DO know, though, that I like Irma, as well, as I do everyone else, and think she's very funny, blah blah. But I thought to myself: "Well, I'm always reading other W.I.T.C.H. stories with the author showcasing that." Good move, cuz that's how/what she is: funny. But then I also thought: "Well, why don't I push the envelope a tick and go in reverse with that?" And . . . SOMEhow, it ended up turning into what you just read: a sex/drug/alcohol addicted, depressed and self-loathing chick on a rampage. Oops . . . LoL And SINCE I've been getting so many messages from fans of my writing to make Irma a lesbian or bi-sexual or something, since a lot of people on this site, I've noticed, are convinced that she either already is or will be when she's older, there you go. My finally giving in to your avid demands, and writing in that pretty obvious allusion that she is, at LEAST, bi, if nothing more. OR, bi-curious, who knows? I don't honestly care, cuz I doubt I'll do more with that later on, sorry! LoL**

**But, yeah. There it was, a very surprising, heart-jolting/breaking chapter four. I like writing humorous stories generally speaking, with "regular" drama riddled in, but this is pretty much a first where I've written MASSIVE drama. But, after reading other W.I.T.C.H. stories on here that only focus on the romance and "ha-ha"-ness of the girls' lives and whatnot – which is already pretty much focused in the REAL stories, ANYhow, I thought why NOT shake things up a bit? I'm 22, and not 12, anymore, so I suppose learning that I see that life isn't as rose-colored as our parents led us to believe when we were younger just influenced this. LoL Don't like it, don't read it. LoL **

**But yeah. Will's no longer Will, but Wilhelmina, miss more mature and organized/committed individual about everything else EXCEPT her social life -- which is kind of how the old Will used to be. And I just went with "Wilhelmina" instead for no specific reason except I just like her name. LoL Irma's a crazy, losing-her-mind hoochie, basically. LoL Sorry, again, Irma fans! Taranee's like a black version of how Cornelia used to be now, I guess. Meh. LoL We already know how Cornelia turned out, so yeah. And Hay Lin's in massive denial and falling apart at the seams. LoL Amandella's right: What IS this world coming to? LoL Find out in chapter five, and all my other future chapters of this increasingly depressing story! LoL)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note: _Oh, bugger! I'd forgotten to add in my traditional disclaimer that **I also do NOT own Subway** (GOD, no – their sandwiches suck LoL), before Subway people try to sue for me endorsing it without their consent or some crap my meager college student salary just canNOT handle right now. LoL But I do still own my opinion, and yeah. I hate their food. Pfft. LoL I'll take regular, good ol' deli subs or something from Quiznos (which, I also do not own LoL)._

_Also, while I did write her as such on purpose, I in no way am making light of Irma's situation that sadly happens every day in real life to some unfortunate individuals. So . . . yeah. Don't bother flaming me for that, because like I said, that's not what I'm doing. So back off. LoL _

_  
ANYway! I gotta say, I'm honestly overwhelmed at the immense popularity this story's earning, and this is ONE story of mine I'm NOT so confident about. LoL Go, fig. Anyway, thanx for all the reviews! Reading it over, I've realized I'm kinda (for/to ME, anyway) moving it a tad fast, plot wise, even though it doesn't seem that way when you read it. But, I mean, pretty soon I'm already gonna HAVE to reveal the MAIN-main plot, and then poof! The story will end. LoL So, with this chapter, it's sort of a filler, if you will. That is, I've decided to take it a bit slow and offer more insight to the other Guardians, before I write the Hay Lin/Cornelia phone call scene, perhaps in the next chapter. So, yeah. This chapter won't be as racy/exciting as its predecessor, but it's still a chapter. LoL Enjoy! _

_Oh, P.S. NO, that dude Amandella transfigured into trash the other chapter isn't dead, as I'd been asked in review . . . Although, I suppose he COULD be if someone puts him through a paper shredder. LoL_

This chapter was written/created in March 2006.

"Mom! I'm home!" called out Wilhelmina into a seemingly empty and rather quiet loft once she'd arrived home after school later that day. She only had an honest half hour to spare before she had to leave for swim practice, and so she was looking forward to a rare opportunity to grab a bite with her mother as she'd used to before her having married her new husband.

"Mom?" Wilhelmina called out once more as she closed the door behind her and made her way into the lonely kitchen. There, she found a white sheet of paper waiting for her upon the table.

Curious, Wilhelmina picked it up with one hand to read as she set her book bag onto the floor with her other:

_Willie,_

_Left you some of your favorite bread and chocolate to snack on before swim practice. Your father surprised me with a very romantic picnic surprise and movie date, so we won't be home until late._

_Be sure to lock the door and windows before you go to sleep, and do your homework!_

_We love you!_

_Mom_

Wilhelmina groaned heavily and rolled her eyes heavenward as she crumpled up the note and tossed it aside. Once again it'd be another lonely evening for the crimson haired young woman at the Vandom-Collins loft. If she didn't have such a busy schedule, she'd actually have more of a chance to be bothered by that fact.

Much has changed within the sixteen year old's life, most of which she was honestly all right with. She'd become much more responsible when it came to her priorities, her grades had tremendously improved, and for the most part, her home life was pretty substantial. Except . . . she had already been seeing less and less of her mother while she'd been dating her new stepfather, and now that the two were married, it was almost as though Wilhelmina had a gained a father (whom she still could not refer to as such, although her mother obviously preferred that she do so) but completely lost a mother.

_But I can't honestly complain -- I mean, I've never seen her so blissful before . . . And **besides**, Dean's not such a bad guy -- he **is** the one footing most of the bill to get me a new car for my upcoming birthday, after all_, thought Wilhelmina idly as she maneuvered around the kitchen table to get the package of bread from out of the pantry and the jar of chocolate spread from out of the refrigerator.

At least she still had her social life, which was thriving . . . or was it? Lately she'd been feeling a bit off, at least emotion-wise. Her traditionally happy and content attitude had been fluctuating on and off, and she hadn't the slightest reason why. One moment she'd feel like herself, and then the next feel a great desire to scream, shout, or cry her eyes out, and over matters that normally didn't bother her in the slightest.

The red head supposed it was merely the traditionally hormonal pilgrimage into adulthood, and so for the most part rarely thought anything of it. However . . . this week _especially_, since that past weekend, _did _Wilhelmina feel a bit concerned about it.

_Maybe it's just because of that awkward lunch with the others, and **that's** why I feel so odd_, she thought, taking a bite of her chocolate smeared bread as she reflected upon the inconsolable tiffin with her once close friends.

It'd been so long since they'd last gotten together, that she honestly hadn't much noticed when they'd all inevitably parted ways.

_I wonder how that happened, **when** it had precisely, and . . . and why I don't really seem to **care** much about it . . . _Wilhelmina mused with melancholy, the sweet, rich chocolate flavor within her mouth now taking on a slightly bitter taste.

"But what can I do? That's life, and it happens. Mom's happily married, and while I don't see her much, why complain? I'm not a little kid anymore. And as for me and the Guardians, we were only all brought together because of our shared destiny as Guardians of the Veil, and that's all done and over with.

Even our powers have all but left -- well, _mine_, anyhow. I can't remember the last time I've called upon the Heart of Candracar or felt its warming presence surging within my being . . ." recalled Wilhelmina thoughtfully of the mystical gem that she'd been bestowed with and contained the elements of Air, Fire, Earth and Water.

Finishing the last of her snack, the young woman folded her arms across her chest as she lightly tapped her sneakered foot against the floor.

"I probably _should_ be more fazed by this, but . . . I just don't know. _Two years _have passed and nothing _catastrophic_ has happened, so I _suppose _everything really _is_ all right. Who _knows_? Maybe the Heart's left my body too, without my having realized," she prematurely concluded as she then put back the bread and chocolate spread in their proper place.

Looking at her watch, Wilhelmina saw that it now read ten minutes until swim practice. Racing around the table, she tied her rose colored hair back into a messy ponytail before heading to the front door and throwing it open.

"I'd better book it out of here before I'm late for something that _truly _matters! 'All's well that ends well,' _I _always say: this new life of mine can _continue_ to go on just as it is, magic-_free_, for all _I_ care . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Five**

**(A.N. Short, and kind of pointless, I know. I'd write more, but I hate this chapter and can't bear to continue on with it. So, I'm just gonna do Will's next scene in chapter six. I'd say what happens, but then you won't read it. LoL HELL, you PROBABLY didn't even read THIS one, it was so short and . . . "out there." LoL But anyway, even though I'm writing this story, the way the girls have turned out now is annoying me. That is, they're all heartless and btchy now, pretty much. LoL Sweet. LoL Stay tuned for the next chapter -- which will be far much greater -- leave NICE reviews, please, and there we go! LoL)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note: _Chapter Five sucked in MY opinion, but a lot of you fancied it, all the same (Sweet! LoL). Thanx for that. LoL And then a few of you, it seems, are getting impatient as to finding out what this story's TRULY about, and what Amandella's deal is. It happens. LoL But, SERIOUSLY, here: if I already revealed that, it'd be SO rushed and pointless that NO one would continue to read on. But expect much more of the plot (if not the entire plot) to be revealed by the seventh or eighth chapter, most likely. Enjoy! LoL_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"Great practice, everyone! We're _sure_ to win next week's swim meet! Now, hit the showers!" Wilhelmina's swim coach, Gracie Foster, cheerfully bellowed to the swim team variously emerging from out of the spacious, Olympic sized swimming pool in Heatherfield's Recreation Center.

The team had just finished concluding yet another successful practice, with every member performing at their peak best. And despite its usually rigorous routine, Wilhelmina still had energy to do a few more laps if she'd wanted -- which she'd readily decided that she would.

"You guys go on ahead; I'm gonna stay in and squeeze in some more laps," she announced as she put her swimming goggles back over her brown eyes, the only one left within the pool.

Gracie merely shook her auburn colored head and chuckled lightly before leaving.

"You know, _Willsers_, if it were actually possible, you _alone_ could make up the _entire_ team and _still_ win, if you had it your way. But, _as _my star '_fish_,' I don't want you to overdo it -- only two or three more laps, at _most_, you hear?" she declared lightheartedly as she referred to her student as the nickname she'd branded her with despite frequent protests.

Wilhelmina smirked gaily at the older woman before releasing her grip from the side of the pool.

"Yeah, yeah _yeah_ -- and that's _Wilhelmina_, not '_Willsers_,' for the _billionth_ time, _Grace_. Catch you later!" she called out to her friend and coach as she watched her begin to head towards the locker room.

She giggled softly once she saw Gracie slightly cringe at having been called "Grace" instead of _her_ preferred name of "Gracie."

_And now you know how it feels, my friend: **you** hate being called '**Grace**' because you think it makes you sound like an** old woman**, just as **I** hate being called anything but '**Wilhelmina**' now, because it makes **me** sound **younger** and less authoritative if I am_, Wilhelmina mused to herself silently, waiting until the older woman had completely vanished behind the door to the locker room before tearing her eyes away and focused them back onto the lapping water surrounding her.

Now that swim practice was over, the pool was now reopened to the general public at that time; however, despite that, Wilhelmina was still the only one currently floating within it. This posed as a good thing for her, for then she could concentrate better on her more weaker swimming techniques, such as the dreaded (in _her _opinion) butterfly stroke.

"Actually, it's too _bad_ no one's entered the pool just yet -- I could use someone to compete against to help push me to improve," she murmured thoughtfully to herself, about to recommence swimming.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Wilhelmina heard a great splashing sound emitting from her left. Turning her black swim cap covered head, the young woman caught sight of _another_, slender young girl effortlessly swimming a great distance underwater before at last coming up for air by the halfway mark of the giant pool and continuing on freestyle.

"_Whoa_ . . . I've never seen anyone move that fast before -- well, maybe except for _myself_ on the videotapes of past meets, or _Irma_ back when she was . . . well, '_normal_,'" said Wilhelmina to herself in surprise, as her white colored goggled eyes remained glued to the increasingly small, wavy figure of the female newcomer.

"Now, _that's_ someone I could honestly consider great competition . . ."

In mere minutes did the lone swimmer come back to the other side of the pool where Wilhelmina remained treading water, completely stunned at the champion like display.

Waiting until the girl had properly caught her breath and relaxed a bit to say anything to her just yet, Wilhelmina merely began to study her as discreetly as she could. Wearing a one-piece black colored swimsuit, white swimming cap and black tinted goggles over her undetected colored eyes, the red head honestly could not make out much, physically speaking, save that the other girl was considerably pale by comparison.

Wilhelmina briefly marveled at how the two seemed to be direct opposites in that respect, as _well_ as attire, as Wilhelmina's own swim wear consisted of the same items except reverse in color.

At last satisfied with her inspection and before she had known what she was saying, Wilhelmina suddenly blurted out,

"So, you wanna race me, or _what_?"

Wilhelmina wasn't sure who was more surprised at that moment, herself or the now understandably startled girl (who apparently hadn't realized that she was being watched, let alone with another pool occupant).

Where had that come from? It wasn't the proposal that now had Wilhelmina wondering, because she had been honestly thinking of asking the other woman to do so, regardless. However, it was the _way_ she had asked, with such harsh, aggressiveness she truthfully didn't have the faintest where it was coming from.

_Where** did** that come from? And why do I **still **feel on edge and so defensive all of a sudden? That's not like me . . . I was feeling so **relaxed **and **soothed** the entire time before_, she questioned herself inwardly, forgetting for a moment that she was no longer alone as she began to dive (no pun, intended) deeper into her reflective thoughts.

". . . U-um . . . Excuse me? You want to race me, you said? I, uh . . . I don't know. I mean, I just swim for_ fun_, you know? To relax and enjoy it . . . It's sort of a rare passion of mine, if you will . . ." the girl meekly stated, trailing off after she slightly put emphasis upon the word "will" for some odd reason.

Having done so seemed to daze her, for she raised a wet hand from out of the sloshing water up to her equally drenched forehead and rested it there for a few moments. Wilhelmina, however, remained undaunted as she slowly swam a little closer to the apparently apprehensive young woman and lightly frowned.

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen? I'm only asking because you seem pretty good, and since I _know_ **_I'm_** good, better even, it'd only serve as a good warm up for me, and . . . perhaps _motivational experience_ for _you_," she replied with the same tenseness from before, her mind still not completely registering the mysterious transformation but could do nothing to prevent her mouth from speaking in such a manner.

Looking from Wilhelmina to the other side of the lengthy pool she'd just finished swimming across in seemingly record time, the coy girl sighed lightly before nodding in consent.

"_Good_! So we'll do this the same way that _you_ did -- _freestyle_," instructed Wilhelmina a bit mischievously, as freestyle was her personal best style, as _well_ as favorite.

_That'll** definitely** give me an edge over her, even **if** she can swim it pretty fast, herself_, she thought logically, gearing herself up to begin as the other did as well, however a bit insecurely.

"On the count of three, we'll go. Ready? One, two, _three_!" shouted Wilhelmina heatedly, immediately submerging her entire being under the water as the two women began their race.

She couldn't see the other girl or the progress she was making, but she didn't care. She _never_ did whenever competing against others during her meets, so why start now? The only thing that mattered was making it to the other end of the pool first to win . . . _another_ thing that was greatly peculiar to the cardinal haired woman.

Whenever competing in her different events, Wilhelmina honestly never focused upon winning, but only upon finishing and giving it her all. So, why was it that, all of a sudden, that seemed to be the only thing that mattered, when it honestly _shouldn't _be?

After Wilhelmina had made it across to the other end of the pool several minutes later, she immediately lifted her head up both for air and to see if she'd come out of the race victorious. Unfortunately, however, that was not at all the case.

There, much to her dismay, clinging to the floating, plastic lane dividers for support (not that she _needed_ it, it appeared, given that _Wilhelmina_ was the only one of the two to be breathing heavily in exhaustion), was her unidentified and mysterious competition.

"Uh . . . I guess this means I _win_? Don't feel bad, though, because it wasn't by much -- only by about . . . three minutes," the triumphant girl declared softly in an apologetic manner that Wilhelmina was not at _all _in the mood for at that moment.

Holding onto her _own_ lane divider, herself, Wilhelmina merely stared at the other girl incredulously a few moments as her brain gradually registered what had been verbally transmitted.

"_Three_ minutes? _Three minutes_? My _God_, what _are_ you, infused with _mermaid DNA_ or something? No one's _ever_ beaten me by that much, _especially_ not in _freestyle_! That's my _best _event -- although, I suppose not _anymore_. _Boy_, do I need more practice," exclaimed Wilhelmina more so in shock than upset, before trailing off into a bit of a self-loathing mumble.

Her freestyle superior lightly smiled at this and blushed slightly.

"I'm _sure_ you don't. Maybe you are just having an off day, or are just tired from swimming so much before," she softly reasoned, her body resembling a buoy as it began to bob up and down as a result of the pool's continuously moving water currents rolling around her.

Feeling less aggressive, however more sarcastic than anything else suddenly, Wilhelmina merely shrugged.

"How'd you know I was swimming before this?"

". . . Because your skin's considerably _prune-like_? And, since mine _isn't_ just yet, as _I_ just got into the pool, I just _assumed_ that you've been in here a while," the girl clarified with an unforeseen and surprising edginess, as though the two women had somehow switched roles.

_What is the **matter** with me? **One** minute, I want to **throttle** this girl for some odd reason; the **next** I want **nothing** to do with her; and **now**, I suddenly have a strong urge to squeeze the living **daylights** out of her with bear hugs_, Wilhelmina mentally lamented, as the two continued to gaze at one another through their slightly water-blurred goggles.

_These are the **weirdest** "growing up" hormone trips I've **ever** heard of and **unfortunately** have to go through first hand . . ._

"Yeah . . . well . . . You're a pretty good swimmer, all the same. If you're not _already_ on a swim team, you should _definitely _join the one at your school if it has one. That is, if your parents don't mind your engaging in sports or whatever -- mine don't, at all. In fact, they're a bit too supportive, come to think of it," she complimented, loosening her grip upon the dividers.

Apparently Wilhelmina had struck a nerve, for the other girl instantly tensed up at this.

". . . I don't _go_ to school, and . . . and my _parents_ . . . they're _gone_," she revealed a bit tonelessly, bowing her head slightly to gaze down at the water.

A wave of guilt washed over Wilhelmina the same moment another current of water caressed her back. However, she wasn't sure if it was guilt over her obviously having brought up a hurtful subject, or . . . because _she_ was in school and still _had_ **_her_** parents.

Regardless, however, the red head knew that an apology was in order.

"Hey, uh . . . I'm sorry . . . Sorry for _everything_, actually. My aggressive behavior earlier, I mean. I'm not honestly like that usually, so I don't know what happened," she apologized a bit morosely, watching the other girl continue to gaze at the water around them.

"I . . . It's all right. _I'm_ actually usually not this _passive_, myself, _otherwise_ I _probably _would've just _ignored_ you or . . . well, _curse_ you out as I _usually_ do to _rude_ people," she replied nonchalantly.

"And as for my _parents_, it's something I've lived with for a _while_ now, anyhow . . . Oh, and I'm actually not in school because I've already graduated and am in college -- well, except I've decided to take the semester off, that is," the girl finished, looking back up at a surprised Wilhelmina.

_This girl looks to be around **my** age, and she's already in **college**? Now I feel even **more** stupid and foolish than I did before,_ she thought to herself, eyes widened.

"Yeah . . . I wouldn't necessarily call myself some sort of _prodigy_ or something, though . . . it's just . . . Well, I didn't exactly have a lot of_ friends_ to hang out with growing up, and so the only _other_ thing left to do _was_ to _study_ . . . And I guess it sort of . . . _stuck _over the years."

Silence claimed the two young women for a few moments after that, as an awkwardness filled the air. Finally, the other girl cleared her throat and looked at Wilhelmina with softened eyes.

"You know what's funny? I'm truthfully never this open about my personal business with _anyone_ . . . Yet here I am, '_gabbing away_' to you like I _didn't_ just meet you twenty minutes ago. This is _also_ the most . . . 'at _peace_,' if you will, I've ever felt -- well, besides when I_ swim_, but it's _different_ . . . somehow . . ." she informed gently, causing Wilhelmina to smile softly.

"_Actually_? It's _strange_ . . . but _I_ feel the _exact_ same way . . . _Weird_ . . . But, _since _we seem to be hitting it off so well, we might want to properly _introduce_ ourselves. I'm Will . . . er, I _mean_, _Wilhelmina_," she corrected, extending her hand out to the girl as she also felt curious of the sudden urge to refer to herself by her old nickname.

Gazing at her hand for a moment, the other woman nodded lightly as she began to extend out her own.

"Wilhelmina? That name sounds . . . cool. I'm S . . . um, Amandella. Nice to meet you . . ." she murmured, before smiling back and finally seizing the other girl's hand.

Suddenly, before either girl knew what was happening, the world around them went black as all energy left their bodies and they felt them sinking slowly underneath the water . . .

**YYYYYYYY**

"Honey, can you get that, please? It might be _David_! I keep missing his calls -- I don't want him to think I don't want to see him anymore!" Cornelia heard her mother call out to her excitedly from the kitchen the moment she'd walked through the front door.

"Sure, _thing_, Mom! Because I _only_ just got home from the gym and am _beat_, but okay then -- I'll be your _secretary_ for taking any and all of your new boyfriend's calls," the irritated, sweaty and fatigued blonde mumbled under her breath as she headed into the living room to answer the obnoxiously ringing telephone.

"Hello? Hale and Wells's residence?" she said a bit flatly into the receiver, collapsing down onto one of the big sofas placed within the area.

"U-um, may I please speak to Cornelia?" asked a frantic, shaky and petite sounding voice.

Cornelia narrowed her blue eyes in curious suspicion, despite the voice sounding rather familiar.

"Who _is_ this? _If_ I know you, why didn't you call my _cell phone_, as I _prefer _all of my personal calls are received there instead? And if I _don't_ actually know you, how did you get this number?" she asked with hostility, rubbing her forehead in a soothing manner to lull her growing headache away.

"I-I _did_ call your cell phone, but it was turned off and I needed to contact you _now_. And, you _do_ know me, C-Cornelia! It's_ me_, _Hay Lin_!" revealed the now sobbing voice on the other end, causing Cornelia to sit up at this.

"_Hay Lin_? That _is _you, isn't it? What's happened? Why are you crying?" she inquired, her _own_ nerves becoming tense and alert.

True, the two _had _fallen out and it didn't honestly seem like the younger girl cared much for her any longer as she barely tried to keep in touch, but that didn't mean that Cornelia would ever wish ill of her.

Hay Lin could be heard taking deep, calming breaths before she replied.

"I . . . I'm crying . . . I called to . . . for a _reason_, but . . . But, _now_ I've called for _another_: Will's been rushed to the_ hospital_!"

**-- End of Chapter Six**

**(A.N. OMG, Will's in the hospital? What happened? I'm scared! LoL Not really, no. LoL I was gonna write more beyond that, but that's a pretty good cliffhanger, and now Will fans might cry and lose sleep over this, worrying if she's dead or alive. LoL And I KNOW the scene between Will and Amandella might have seemed a tick confusing, and that's just fine. TRUST me, if what's in my head before I wrote it continues to pan out, then you WILL get it later . . . I hope. LoL Knowing MY luck, probably not. LoL When my friend read it, he was like, "Dude! Will and Amandella have a crush on one another now, I just know it! Look at the effect she had on Amandella, who's usually btchy and distant! I'm TELLING you!" I could just laugh, because he was that adamant about it LoL He has a point though. But then again, he ALWAYS thinks EVERY chick in stories or whatever has a crush on another chick. You're crazy, Matt. LoL**

**But, yeah, I'm getting a bit anxious for chapter seven, because SO much is going to happen in that one, that I'm not really confident it'll work out well. I've been thinking it over for a few days now, and running it in my head, and every draft I've written hasn't worked out fluently. So, yeah. Wish me luck! LoL Oh! And if/when you review, please tell me more than it was a good chapter. That is, I'd also love to know your opinion of what happened in it, and just plain feedback, you know? That way, I can/cannot improve on the story. Thanx!**

**Oh! P.S. LoL Since I don't honestly know what Corny's Mom's maiden name is as I do know Taranee's Mom's maiden name, I just made one up and said it was "Wells," after my friend, who ironically has the same first name as well,Elizabeth Wells. So, yeah. Don't leave a review saying it's wrong, because yeah. Just told you. LoL However, if you DO know what it is for real, feel free to let me know and I'll change it later on. Thanx!)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara/Amandella.

Note: _Oh, BOY, are all of you guys keeping me on my toes with keeping up with the "greatness" of this story, just as I'M keeping all of YOU on YOUR toes with what happens next! LoL I said it before, and I'll say it again: I NEVER dreamed that this story would be THIS popular so quickly and this much, if at ALL. Like I revealed earlier on in one of my other "notes," this story only came about as a VERY weak idea after watching a fave Disney movie of mine. And NOW look. LoL Thank you all SO much who've read it so far and left all of your wonderful reviews (and even if you DIDN'T leave a review but still read it, or at LEAST "hit" it, thanx for that too. At you bothered LoL)! As famous people aren't without their fans, I'm also nothing without your support. :Dances: LoL Well, I'd still be something and ME, but this story would just rot away on this site if no one bothered to read it, you get me. LoL_

_Anyhow, I WISH to high Heaven I could answer all of the questions and theories some of you have been asking me in review, private message, and even in e-mail. But again, I can do no such thing until . . . MAYBE after THIS chapter . . . maybe. LoL Bright side? At least DayDreamer9's question/theory (well, one of the many, anyway LoL) WILL be settled after this chapter. Yay! One thing I have to address here, though, before you actually read this chapter: I never REALLY realized HOW hard all of this really IS on Hay Lin, until after I'd completely read over my story from beginning to the last chapter a few hours ago. And she's one of my faves, too. Now I feel guilty. LoL I didn't plan on doing so to her, in all honesty, but it seems to be working AND making all of you – fans of hers or not – truly relate to and feel for her, personally. And THAT'S always good whenever an author writes something and manages to move his/her audience. So yay for me! LoL Anyway, enjoy!_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"Hi! Yes, my name is Cornelia Hale; I'm a . . . a _friend_ of one of the patients you'd just admitted not too long ago: Will Vandom? Could you please tell me which room she's in?" Cornelia inquired as calmly as she could to one of the nurses at the front desk on the second floor of Heatherfield's Saint Memorial Hospital.

Despite her calm and collected outward appearance (even though she was still currently adorned in her gym wear of gray sweatpants and a green tank top, and her hair was in a complete mess -- a rarity for her), her _insides_ were doing uncontrollable back flips.

It had been a miracle that she didn't crash into another car (mobile _or _parked, as she'd often joked that was the reason her mother refused to let her borrow the spare car -- yet _another_ miracle that she finally had after Cornelia had informed her of the red head's hospitalization) on her way here, she was that preoccupied and shaken up.

However, if Cornelia felt this rattled by learning about her old friend's accident, she was almost _positive_ that _Hay Lin_ was barely hanging on by a thread, _herself_, as it had been an vast chore for her to explain to the older girl what she'd learned from Will's mother and stepfather of the incident.

_Poor Hay Lin. She never really **was** that good at handling massive drama and near to actual tragedies . . ._ she thought sympathetically to herself as she waited for the nurse before her to locate Will's room on the computer that was next to her.

"_Cornelia_! Oh, thank _God_ you've come!"

Startled, Cornelia turned around to see a very small, _very_ shaken up . . . _green_ haired Asian girl wearing a unique and exotic outfit rushing towards her.

_Is that . . . that **can't** be Hay Lin, **can** it? It **can't **have been **that** long since I've last seen her . . ._ thought Cornelia with perplexity as she allowed the young woman in question to collapse into her arms.

"Never mind, ma'am. _This_ girl here is . . . _also_ a friend of mine and here for the same reason, so _she'll_ show me the room, thanks," informed Cornelia to the staring nurse behind her before veering her attention onto the smaller girl now clinging onto her.

". . . Hay Lin? _Boy_, I gotta say: you _certainly_ take your creativity seriously. Short and . . . _green_ hair? I can't_ imagine_ what your parents must have thought when they saw you come out of the bathroom with _that_ new do," she softly joked in attempts to soothe the now sobbing girl within her strong arms.

She felt Hay Lin remove her green head from off of her equally green chest and smiled weakly, while gazing up at her with tear filled, almond shaped brown eyes.

"Y-yeah . . . As a . . . matter of fact, my parents can't . . . can't _stand_ this new 'hobby' of mine, since it's cost me my long hair, but . . . but I love it j . . . just fine," she replied through uncontrollable hiccups and sobs, reaching up to wipe one side of her face clear of tears with one hand, while still holding onto Cornelia's slim waist with the other.

In that moment, as she listened to her; _saw_ her; and _felt _her heated breath against her creamy cheeks, Cornelia had completely forgotten all about the reserved resentment and distance she'd decided she would maintain the moment she'd arrived at the hospital and saw both she _and_ Will -- despite the seriousness of the situation.

_True_, it was petty, but petty is what she could honestly be at times; besides, while she didn't want to readily admit it, the hurt of being seemingly forgotten by all of her ex-best friends had run too deep over the years for Cornelia to immediately let go of that quickly.

Still . . . watching Hay Lin appearing so fragile and helpless, and once again looking to her for guidance and support as she'd often used to in the old days (and Cornelia would cherish whenever she or anyone else would as well), made all of that instantly wash away -- at least for the time being, if not permanently.

Reaching up to wipe away the rest of the tears from the other side of Hay Lin's reddened face, Cornelia smiled warmly at her before hugging her tightly.

". . . And I love it just fine for you, as well, Hay Lin . . . I really do," she said, that being the closest to an "I've missed you" admission that her massively prideful self could manage, even though she truly did like the other girl's new hairstyle (which was saying a lot, given that had Cornelia seen it on anyone else -- as she quite often did inside of her school -- she'd have thought it to be completely ridiculous).

Cornelia didn't have to say so, thankfully, as the generally emotional Hay Lin had, at that very moment, taken care of that for her.

"C . . . Cornelia . . . I've really, _really_ missed you . . . And . . . I . . . I'm sorry that I've _basically_ been a pretty _sucky_ friend by not e-mailing or calling as much as I'd used to in the beginning and promised that I would . . .

I won't . . . I won't bother to make excuses for it, because there _aren't_ any . . . You were my very close friend . . . You still _are_, and . . . and if ever there was a time that I really needed you to rely on, it's now . . . more than you'll _truly _know . . ." submitted Hay Lin wholeheartedly, her sobs dying down, although a few tears still fell from out of her usually bright and happy eyes.

It was then that Cornelia noticed the great difference in them. It appeared that it _wasn't_ just her friend's physical appearance that's changed, as her brown eyes had seemed to be robbed of their resilient shine and liveliness. That was one of the many things the blonde truly treasured about her small friend; how, even in their most scariest and hopeless of times as Guardians, those eyes would still continue to burn with character, faith, and life -- which in turn would help Cornelia to rise to the occasion and maintain her _own_ trust once she'd see that.

_Now_, however . . . Hay Lin's eyes almost seemed . . . _desolate_ . . . vacant and dull . . .

_Just like **Amandella's** . . ._ she ruminated silently as she'd made the connection between her old friend and her _new _friend's dispiriting orbs.

Wrapping a sturdy arm around Hay Lin's own waist, Cornelia quietly led the weak girl to a nearby chair and sat her down into it before kneeling directly before her.

". . . I . . . You _know_ I was never good at these . . . 'emotional _enemas_,' if you'll forgive my tacky _grossness_ -- which _only_ further_ proves_ my point about that. But, _anyway_ . . . I don't really think that this is the right place to get into, what _appears_ to be, a _much _needed talk between us, so let's just hit the _pause _button on it for now, all right? And don't cry anymore -- everything will be okay," she said, averting her vibrant blue eyes away from Hay Lin's lackluster brown, no longer able to stare into their unfortunate void.

_What **exactly** has been going on around here since I've been away?_ she thought with curious sorrow before continuing on verbally.

"Now . . . Which room did they take Will to? And are her parents still here?"

Hay Lin shook her head slightly as she seized the folded up handkerchief that the taller girl had just handed to her, and promptly used it to clear her face of remaining tears.

"No . . . Well, _Mr. Collins_ is still here, but he's about to go back to the loft to help Mrs. Vandom -- I mean, Mrs. _Collins_ with packing up some of Wilhelmina's things to bring back here," she began, now sounding massively tired and defeated, her scrawny body slouching into the seat at that moment as though for added emphasis.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she'd finally detected exactly_ how_ "scrawny" the younger girl truly looked. She understood that Hay Lin had _always_ been considerably skinny compared to the rest of the other former Guardians; however, _now_, in Cornelia's honest opinion, it looked as though she had successfully taken on the appearance of a _waif_.

Was it possible that Hay Lin has been _starving _herself or other such drastic extremities this entire time?

Frowning, Cornelia immediately began to feel her old bossy, "take charge" attitude settling in at that moment as she'd suddenly stood from her spot and claimed Hay Lin's free and bony hand.

"Come _on_. Let's go check on an old friend," she said strongly, gripping onto the other girl's appendage a bit too tightly, perhaps, as she blindly led the way down the open corridor to whichever room their mutual friend was now resting in.

"O-ok . . . Room 215," revealed Hay Lin from behind her at the same moment that Mr. Collins seemingly emerged from that very room and began heading down towards them. He didn't look any better than Hay Lin did, as his clothing was extremely wrinkled; his short, light brown hair was in slight disarray as though he'd been tugging at it repeatedly in a worried frenzy; and his own hazel eyes were bloodshot from assumed weeping earlier on.

Despite his rattled and fatigued demeanor, however, he still managed to sweep a small, crooked smile from behind his shaggy mustache, as his tall stature gazed down at them appreciatively.

". . . Hello, Cornelia; it's certainly been a long while since last we've crossed paths, hasn't it? I don't know if I'd gotten the chance to express it back then, but I was and still _am_ very sorry that you had to move . . . She didn't have to say it, but I could tell how much you truly meant to Will -- I mean, Wilhelmina," said Mr. Collins softly, his _own_ voice losing strength as he continued on.

"I'm sure once she wakes up, she'll be able to tell you so _herself_ . . . If you'll excuse me, girls, I'd better get back home to help Wilhelmina's mother out with collecting some of her things before visiting hours are over. Hay Lin, you know where the room is, and so you can show Cornelia in," he finished, inclining his disheveled head towards both girls before maneuvering around them and heading further down the hall in the opposite direction from where they were now journeying.

Cornelia couldn't help but smile thoughtfully to herself as she turned her sunlit head to watch the older man leave. Even though he was a bit of a _goof ball_ and sometimes _massive_ annoyance to have had as a teacher, Mr. Collins wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. And he _obviously _cared a whole lot for both Will _and_ her mother, and _that _was what counted the most -- _regardless_ of how any of the girls had viewed him as a professor.

"Let's go, Hay Lin -- I don't want Will to find herself alone when she does indeed wake up," said Cornelia, resuming her walk the rest of the way down the hall.

"Yeah . . . But, we don't have to worry about _that_, at least, because of --" began Hay Lin lightly the moment the two had at last reached the red head's designated room and Cornelia slowly opened the door.

"-- _Taranee_? Is that you?" the blonde inadvertently finished for the young Asian woman behind her in surprise. Even though Will was Taranee's best friend, the thought hadn't honestly crossed her mind that anyone else would be there at the hospital besides Hay Lin and herself, for some inexact reason.

And so now laying eyes upon the second tallest woman of the old quintet had come as an honest shock to Cornelia -- _especially _due to yet _another_ drastic change in one of her previous friends' physical appearance. The Taranee _she_ remembered usually sat or stood thoughtfully and appeared apprehensive or shy, while sometimes idly tugging upon one of her beaded ebony braids, or randomly readjusting her broad oval glasses that slightly obscured her intelligent brown eyes.

_This_ Taranee, however, sat confidently next to Will's hospital bed, with her slender hands folded into her equally slender lap, while her now medium length and free hair effortlessly rested upon her strong shoulders.

Suddenly, Cornelia felt all the _more_ left out of her former friends' lives than she previously had already.

She watched as Taranee instantly gazed up at her in her own astonishment with curiously gray eyes that honestly looked more dark_ blue_, due to the offset of the girl's darker complexion.

_Apparently even her** eye** color has changed, as **well**_, mused Cornelia before the intellectual girl spoke.

"Cornelia? Oh, my gosh. I had no idea that you were coming. Well, I mean, I knew that Hay Lin had _called_ you, but I'm sorry to say that I didn't honestly think that you'd _bother_ to make it all the way out here, given . . . well, _Irma_," she said with a new sort of edginess and confidence that Cornelia would only hear come out of her _Guardian_ form's mouth on occasion.

Unsure whether or not to resent the now standing girl's rather confusing comment or not, Cornelia merely nodded slightly in acknowledgment before shifting her eyes to rest them upon the very person they had all come to see.

Out of the three of the four women present, Will was about the _only _ex-member of "W.I.T.C.H." who hadn't completely changed -- at least, _physically_, anyway.

Sure, she had aged just like everyone else does inevitably when they grow older, however Will's flaming red hair remained its same bob length, and apparently earned a more flawless, tamed look that Cornelia honestly felt could put her _own _impeccable tresses a run for its money.

Cornelia felt a warmness growing within her heart to be surrounded by her former friends -- even _if _they had all obviously changed, and the circumstances for them being there together was _less_ than cheerful.

The only one left to arrive was . . .

"Irma? Where _is_ she? Wait . . . Taranee, why did you say Irma's name that way before? Did you two get into a _fight_?" asked Cornelia a bit sarcastically, as it had usually been between _herself_ and Irma who would often have a verbal sparring match whenever together.

Despite the lightheartedness within the eldest girl's voice, however, Taranee had found nothing humorous about what had been said, and merely turned her back to both Cornelia and Hay Lin as she moved over to the room's window, a deep scowl spread across her otherwise beautiful face.

"Um . . . Irma's not coming, Cornelia -- it's a _really_ long story that, like you said, will have to be discussed later," said Hay Lin weakly, sinking into the seat that Taranee had previously occupied but a moment before.

Knowing that getting to the bottom of what all of the newfound _tiptoeing_ was about was important, Cornelia _also _knew that lending support to the slumbering young woman before her was top priority at the moment.

". . . So, what did the doctors say her condition is _now_, Hay Lin?" asked Cornelia, frowning lightly as she moved to the other side of Will's bed and gazed down at her helpless figure with softened eyes.

_To **think** of all of the times I used to give her such a **hard** time, all because I was just being a bit junior-grade and jealous that **I **wasn't chosen as leader of "W.I.T.C.H."_, she thought with mixed disgust and embarrassment. _Life is **far** too short to be worrying about frivolous things like that -- what if Will **dies** and I don't get to ever tell her how much I really **did** appreciate her? _

_No. **No**, she** won't** die. It's **clear** that everyone **else** is falling apart around her; I've never conformed once before in my life for **anything**, and I'm not about to start **now** for **this** . . ._

"Well, it's like I told you over the phone: Wilhelmina almost _drowned _after swim practice today . . . the people who dove in after her to retrieve her weren't exactly sure how long she'd been under or how it had happened, but they believe that maybe she'd bumped her head . . . But that was quickly ruled out, because there weren't any visible head trauma after she'd been brought in or featured on the cat scans . . . So, _now_ we all think that maybe she'd gotten a leg or arm cramp and _fatigue_ overwhelmed her," Hay Lin began in a barely audible whisper, weariness seeming to overwhelm her _own _being with each passing minute.

"And then . . . after a rocky start, her status has been updated from critical to relatively stable . . . Although, she has yet to wake up since arriving, which is what worries me _most_," she finished, covering her face with her gaunt hands as she sighed heavily into them.

Cornelia frowned sadly at Hay Lin before gently sitting upon Will's bed and rested a strong, warm hand upon her cold, pale arm.

". . . Hey, Will -- it's me, Cornelia . . . _Surprise_, right? But I gotta say that it was a _chore _to get here: I'm _beat_ from working out at the gym, and as _soon_ as I get home I hear that you've decided to take a _daredevil _like swim? It _would_ figure that you go and do something so _stupid_ and drastic _just _to be the center of attention you _know_ that I _love_ to be," said Cornelia in false annoyance, even adding a disgruntled scoff at the end her sentence for proper effect.

The only response given to her -- to _any_ of them, however, was Will's continued, steady breathing as well as the relaxed beeping from her heart monitor.

Cornelia squeezed Will's arm a bit firmly.

"C'mon, now -- it's no fun to _berate_ you if you don't either get _emotional_ or _retaliate_ in _some_ fashion like you used to, Will! So, wake _up_, already -- let's see those big, _puppy dog_ brown eyes again, before _Hay Lin_ here loses her _mind_ from _worrying_ so much for you," she said sternly, fighting the urge to give into despair as Hay Lin and _possibly_ Taranee seemed to.

". . . I'm going to go get Hay Lin something warm to drink . . . I'll be right back you guys," said Cornelia as she stood up from her spot and headed towards the door.

"Did the status on that _other_ near drowned victim get updated too, Hay Lin?" Cornelia heard Taranee suddenly ask after remaining mime like at the window.

Suddenly, a feeling of immense dread washed over the tallest girl's body at hearing this.

". . . _What_ 'other near drowned victim,' Taranee?" asked Cornelia, moving back into the room.

Taranee gazed at her nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Hay Lin told me that when they found Wilhelmina she wasn't alone -- there was _another_ girl who was unconscious underneath the water, as well," she revealed, before turning her attention back to the window.

At this, Cornelia instantly turned on her heel and bolted out of the room, running back down the hall and to the front desk. She wasn't even really sure what she was doing, given that she had always been one to base things upon fact and evidence versus feelings.

However, something a bit noisome was now nagging away at her insides that she could do nothing to soothe _nor_ ignore.

"P . . . P-_please_! That girl who was brought in with my friend, Will Vandom! Is . . . _Where_ is she? _Who_ is she?" panted Cornelia frantically, hovering over the surprised same nurse from before.

"I beg your pardon? Will Vandom? Didn't you find her room?" asked the nurse curiously, looking from Cornelia to her computer.

"_Yes_! Yes, I'm _sorry_. I have, thank you," answered Cornelia, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"But, I heard that when she was brought in, _another_ girl had come in _with_ her, for the _same_ reason. I'm not positive, but I think that _might_ have been another friend of mine, as _well_," she continued, rubbing her forehead in frustration as her second headache of that evening came on.

Nodding slowly in understanding, the nurse began feverishly typing upon the keyboard to do what Cornelia had asked. After a few minutes, she stopped typing and merely looked at the screen.

"Ah. Yes, _here_ we are. You are right, young lady, another near drowned victim _was_ admitted alongside that Vandom girl, and placed in room 205," the nurse revealed, standing up from her seat and maneuvering around the desk to ostensibly direct Cornelia to the room, personally.

Sure enough, the nurse began taking off down the opposite hall from where Will's room was, while gesturing for Cornelia to follow.

"She was in the same bad shape that your other friend was in when they'd first arrived; however, _luckily_ they're both pretty stable, although still unconscious," the nurse commented, turning her head to gaze at Cornelia as the two now walked side by side.

"It's a bit of a shame and _surprise_, really, that while the other has had several visitors to see her, _you're_ the first to go see her . . . _you_ know, _considering_ . . ." the older woman mysteriously trailed off as they reached their destination.

"Considering wha --" Cornelia started as the nurse opened the door to reveal a slumbering young woman upon a hospital bed.

Cornelia's blue eyes widened in utter shock as she took in the sight before her. The unconscious girl looked _nothing_ like the woman Cornelia had assumed it might have been, as her long bright red hair cascaded down to her shoulders and out of her pale face. And even though her eyes were closed, Cornelia still had a strong inclining that behind those lids were sad, unmoving molasses gems that often saddened Cornelia to gaze into.

Greatly confused, Cornelia looked from the sleeping girl to the nurse, searching the woman's face for answers at the drastic change in appearance that had made her new friend look like the very girl she'd come to visit and _originally_ thought she resembled when they'd first met.

". . . I don't understand . . . _My_ friend has _black_ hair, and --"

"-- That she _did_, when she _first_ arrived, yes, young lady. But red _is_ her _natural_ hair color, it seems, as the black dye had been coming out by the time we'd gotten her into the room. So, we just rinsed the rest of it out. Don't know _why_ she'd want to _hide_ such beautiful hair like this from the world -- _especially _since she _and_ her twin sister are both such _breathtaking_ girls," the nurse murmured softly in reflection, at the same moment Cornelia noticed the name hanging on the clipboard at the foot of the girl's bed:

Sitara Vandom.

_Sitara_? **_Vandom_**? As in, the same last name as _Will's_?

"_Wait_ a minute! I'm _confused_ . . . This girl's name is _Amandella Ember_, **_not_** . . . _Sitara Vandom_. And as far as _I_ know, she doesn't _have_ any relatives," said Cornelia heatedly, moving from her spot to stand at her friend's side.

The nurse merely shook her head at this as she also advanced to the _other _side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but our hospital records -- after we could not find any form of identification upon her when she was brought in -- show that her name _is_ in fact Sitara Vandom, not this 'Amandella Ember' you speak of. It _also_ shows that was born on the same day as her sister in the other room," the nurse revealed calmly, looking down at her patient.

"_That_ is why I said it was a _shame_ that her parents have only seemed preoccupied with the _other_ Vandom girl, and not _this_ one. But, it's not _my _place to tell people how to run their lives, _right_? _Anyhow_, I will give you a few moments alone before visiting hours are over," the older woman concluded, gently patting Amandella/Sitara's hand in sympathy before nodding at Cornelia and leaving the room.

Cornelia could do nothing but stare in arrant surprise at her friend, as she felt her knees slightly buckle in weakness.

_I knew** something **was familiar about her when I first met her . . . but I didn't think that it'd turn out that Will apparently has a long lost **twin sister**! Or, does she know, but didn't want to talk about her? s_he thought incredulously to herself, gazing down at Sitara with increasingly softened eyes.

". . . Who _are_ you?"

**-- End of Chapter Seven**

**(A.N. THERE! HAPPY, now? I revealed who Amandella TRULY is, finally! NOW you can stop asking me questions about her and get off my back. LoL Well, at least about who she is. But you still don't know her full story. Mwa ha ha . . . LoL Pretty good cliffhanger, huh? Pretty good chapter, actually, I'll admit myself. My Muse truly loves me this time around as it had when I did chapter four, because I wrote this chapter in about twenty five minutes or so. Sweet! LoL But now I feel even MORE depressed about Hay Lin. IS she starving herself? She looks like she's about to lose her mind completely at any moment, honestly. And Taranee? I like her, but now I'm siding with Senshi of Valis, and am also angry with her. It's like, why'd you come to the hospital if it honestly seems like a freaking chore to be there? She's probably just annoyed because Nigel's not there with her. LoL Listen to me: ranting about something I've written, myself. LoL **

**Anyway, I am SO immensely happy at all of the massive reviews and e-mails I've gotten overnight. I woke up this morning before class and saw that I had twenty new e-mails, most of which were reviews, and the rest were private messages of praise from people. I'm REALLY overwhelmed now, because things are heating up in my story and in popularity. What if what I have planned next and the final chapter when it comes flops and you guys flame me to no end? LoL Gasp . . . LoL But, yeah! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, thanks for giving more detail in your reviews as to what you like/don't like about my story and chapters – the feedback has REALLY been insightful and helpful! Keep it up!)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Dun dun dun! I can't believe it, but I'd managed to "fool" just about all of you as to Sitara's connection to Will and everyone. Woo woo! LoL So, yeah, "bye bye," "Amandella" (at least, referring to her as that), and hellllllllllo, Sitara! LoL Oh, yeah! And the Disney movie fave of mine that inspired me to write this story? "The Parent Trap." Go, figure. LoL You know, the whole long lost twin bit. I'd watched it on T.V. a few days before writing this story, and I was like, "Hmm . . . I AM thinking of writing another W.I.T.C.H. story . . . so what if Will or somebody had a twin they never knew about?" And obviously, I chose Will and BAM! Here it is. LoL Before some of you ask, which I doubt, LoL, I chose the name "Amandella" for Sitara's alias for a reason . . . or rather, SHE chose it for a reason. LoL Well,** ironic** reason, actually. WHATEVER! LoL I'll tell you what that is after this episode . . . maybe. LoL And I (as I always do with my original characters, usually) also chose her real name, "Sitara," for a reason as well. You'll see. LoL Enjoy!_

_P.S. No, DayDreamer9: Sitara is NOT in the books. Never said she was. And she better NOT be, or else I'm gonna have to cut Ms. Gnone's face. LoL Also, I hope to reveal more of her magical side in this or the next chapter, since she IS obviously magical, as we saw in chapter three. Yay. LoL_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

_It is time, Protector of the Earth . . . Time to awaken and fulfill your destiny . . . _

Sitara awoke to a thick blanket of darkness and a disembodied, almost ethereal voice echoing within its void.

"Who's there? What're you _talking_ about? And . . . where _am_ I?" she asked curiously, turning around in her spot to find the owner of the mysterious voice, if not a bit of light shining through at the very least.

_All will become quite clear in time, my child . . . For now, you **must** become whole again . . ._ whispered the voice cryptically, _confusing_ more than _informing_ Sitara.

"I don't understand. Who _are _you? What do you _want_ from me?" inquired Sitara softly, feeling a great nagging of familiarity within the voice, despite not being able to visibly see its owner.

_Go, now, Sitara . . . the Protector of the Earth . . . and become whole again . . . _said the voice one last time in a barely audible tone before completely fading out.

"But, _wait_! I don't --"

"-- Amandella! You're finally _awake_!"

Suddenly, Sitara found herself _lying down_ somewhere, in a _brightly_ lit room and apparently_ truly_ awake this time for real. Squinting due to the great sensitivity of her brown eyes, she'd decided to keep them closed for the time being.

"Who . . . who is it? Where am I?" asked Sitara a bit hoarsely and groggily, slowly reaching up to scratch an itch away from her forehead.

"You're at Heatherfield's Saint Memorial Hospital . . ." Sitara heard the voice reply softly, that also sounded quite familiar to her.

She smiled faintly in realization.

". . . What happened, princess? Did you get so upset with me for avoiding you the other night after my jog that you put me here?" she murmured jokingly, slowly cracking open one eye to see Cornelia peering over her worriedly.

"Don't joke like that, S -- _Amandella_! You mean you don't remember how you got here, or what happened?" she asked, gently sitting down upon her bed next to her.

Trying to sit up in bed but too weak to do so, Sitara merely opened her other eye and turned her head to gaze at the prying blonde.

_Even though you have a **nasty** habit of trying to know more about me than I'd **like** . . . I'm actually pretty glad to see you here, Cornelia_, she thought to herself, the small smile upon her face growing slightly.

"I . . . remember that you were giving me too much _drama_ by knocking on my apartment door repeatedly last night that I had to unwind . . . So I went to the Rec Center tonight to go swimming, because it helps me relax, and . . . and . . . I can't remember anything else . . ." she trailed off, lightly frowning as she tried her hardest _to _recall what had happened the previous night.

Cornelia frowned herself, although more so in worry before replying.

"Amandella . . . you almost _drowned _while you were there . . . and so that's why the paramedics brought you _here_ . . . _two days_ ago . . ." she revealed carefully, studying Sitara's face for an honest reaction.

Sitara, still too weak and a bit disoriented to do any sort of _proper_ reacting at the moment, could only exhale slowly before at last lowering her hand away from her forehead.

"Huh . . . so _that's_ why I feel the most rested I've ever felt in over a _million_ years . . . Maybe I should nearly drown more_ often_, right, princess?" she whispered in her usual sarcastic nature, which did _anything _but humor Cornelia at that moment. She watched with slight surprise as the other girl immediately stood from the bed and towered over her, while boring a hole into her skull with her now angry blue eyes.

"Why do you _do_ that every time? _Every_ time I might _actually_ see more to you than just your barbed, distant, or unfeeling side, you _quickly_ have to put on a _show_ for me to through me off _course_! You almost _died_, Amandella! Doesn't that _mean _anything to you?" she heatedly scolded, beginning to grip Sitara's shoulders and shake them before she realized what she was doing.

"W-well, your _shaking_ m-me until I either _p-pass_ out again or blow_ c-chunks_ means _something_ to me!" said Sitara as loudly as she could manage currently, watching with vaguely amused eyes as Cornelia's own widened in surprised realization and immediately let her go.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Amandella . . . it's just . . . you were almost lost to me . . . to the _world_," said Cornelia, slowly sitting back down upon the bed as a surprised expression spread across her face as though unsure of what had been said.

Sitara merely lightly frowned as she slowly and carefully managed to roll onto her side facing away from her.

". . . Would that have _honestly_ made a difference if I _had_ been lost to the world? Or, to _you_, even? We're not _friends_; we're just _neighbors_. You're my _extremely_ nosy, self righteous neighbor, and _I'm_ your callous, '_unfeeling_' neighbor, as you put it a minute ago . . .

And as for the _world_ . . . Well, it hasn't exactly been _kind _to me in _life_, so I _highly_ doubt that it'd miss me in _death_ . . ." she murmured with a rare display of true emotion, regrettably feeling tears beginning to form. She was thankful that Cornelia could only _hear_ her and not actually _see _her face, _otherwise_ it'd make the moment all the _more_ insufferable.

Cornelia could be heard gasping sharply, perhaps in surprise or even hurt, as she shifted on the bed behind her.

"You . . . I _know_ you don't mean that. You _can't_ . . . I don't know the kind of life you've led up until now, but _a_ life is better than _no_ life at all . . . _Besides_, if you _did _go . . . I wouldn't have anyone to _be_ nosy with _or_ receive _massive **headaches**_ from, because they're always calling me '_princess_ . . .'" whispered Cornelia, reaching out to rest a comforting hand upon Sitara's arm, which was anything _but_ at the moment.

"You should be _thankful _you were saved, and --"

"-- _You_ should be thankful that I don't _hit _you with my _truck_ as soon as I get out of here!" Sitara suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Cornelia's heartfelt moment, as the bright fluorescent lights within the room curiously all began to flicker excitedly.

"I _hate_ hospitals, because they're even _more_ snoopy than _you_ are, if _that's_ at all_ possible_! _Now_, they probably know --" she instantly stopped herself as she'd realized what she was currently saying and was _about_ to, silently hoping that the hospital _didn't_ find out the truth. Or, _moreover_, that _Cornelia_ never _did_.

She sat up in her bed and glared daggers at the stunned blonde next to her, who slowly rose from her spot once more.

"Just get _out_ of here. Get _out_, and _don't_ come back to visit. Don't come _looking_ for me around the apartment building, or seek me out _period_, **_got _**it?" she said tightly as her usually placid emotions gradually built up.

"But, Amandella, _please_ --"

"-- _Go_!" Sitara bellowed as she extended her arm towards the door, all of the glass from each hanging light as well as from the door instantly exploding into millions of jagged pieces.

Both girls screamed in alarm as Sitara felt Cornelia immediately throw her body on top of her weaker own to act as a shield.

_What is she** doing**? **Why** is she doing this? No matter how **cold **and **mean** I try to be to her, she **still** keeps coming **back** . . ._ she thought in curious and utter shock, while her brown eyes reflected the sentiment as they widened.

"What's going on in here? Oh, my _God_! Are you girls all right? Oh! My _word_, dear! You've been hurt!" said a nurse as she rushed into the now "danger zone" of a hospital room and slowly wrapped her arms around a still curled up Cornelia.

"No . . . No, I-I'm all right. It's just a _scratch_, **_honest_**. I'll be fine, thanks," she shakily assured, slowly reopening her blue eyes as she climbed off both Sitara and the bed.

"If _anything_, you should be focusing on my _friend_, here. She's finally woken up . . ."

The nurse shifted her attention from Cornelia's lightly bleeding neck and arm to a still _very_ astonished looking Sitara, and smiled broadly.

"Oh, _my_! So she_ is_! That's _wonderful_! You rest a moment, dear, while I go inform the doctor and arrange to have you relocated to a . . . less _hazardous_ room. As for _you_, young lady, let's at the very _least_ get these 'scratches' of yours cleaned up, all right?

It's a good thing you've been visiting your friend the past couple of days -- you're _obviously_ a good luck charm for her . . ." Sitara heard the nurse softly say to Cornelia as she led her out of the door carefully. She watched as Cornelia slowly turned her head around to look back at her before disappearing from view.

_Was that . . . **hurt** in her eyes? Maybe it's just because she got injured . . . thanks to **me** and my crazy, unpredictable and completely unexplainable **magic**! Or . . . **maybe** it's hurt over what I said before? _

_**Ugh**! **Either** way, it's **still my** fault that she's feeling that way! **This** is why I don't do the **friendship** thing! I don't know **how** to be a friend, let alone **have** any!_ thought Sitara in frustration, before reclining back upon the shard-free bed (courtesy of Cornelia having acted as a brave and selfless protective covering for her) and exhaled slowly to relax her bubbling nerves.

"We don't want another . . . '_accident_' like _fifteen seconds_ ago . . . That's _it_ . . . As _soon_ as they check me out of this place -- which _better_ be soon -- I'm packing up and heading _out_ of here . . ."

**YYYYYYYY**

Wilhelmina awoke with a start as she felt her adynamic feeling body become racked with undetectable pain.

"Wilhelmina! You're awake! Wh -- what _is_ it? What's the _matter_?" she heard a fragile, tired voice that sounded curiously a lot like Hay Lin say to her direct right.

Wilhelmina could only groan in pain as she placed a pale, clammy hand over her heart.

"Oh, my _God_! You're having a _heart attack_! Nurse! _Nurse_! My friend is --"

"-- _Not _having . . . a _heart attack_, Hay Lin!" managed Wilhelmina hoarsely as the pain thankfully and gradually began to subside.

"Are . . . are you _sure_? Because I can just go get a nurse or doctor or _something_, and --"

"-- _Yes_, Hay Lin! . . . Yes . . . I-I'm _sure_ . . . I just . . . I don't _know_," said Wilhelmina softly before trailing off, unable to put her previously alarming feelings into words. She slowly turned her red tinted head to watch Hay Lin leaning all the way out of her seat and looked Wilhelmina over with worry.

Wilhelmina felt herself gasp at the sight. Hay Lin, who usually was a vision of uniqueness, light, and full of energy, looked completely ragged and drained of all energy and life. Horrendous and over sized bags hugged themselves underneath her formerly vibrant, now vacant brown eyes, while the rest of her body looked extremely emaciated and possibly able to fall apart at any moment.

Her short hair (which was now curiously black and green, as some of the green dye had apparently faded out in various and several spots) now hung partially out of its usual single ponytail and looked a complete mess; and her traditionally exotic apparel looked rather bland, as it was the first time (that Wilhelmina has witnessed, that is) that the young Asian woman was wearing non-colorful clothing.

_She looks like something the cat** regrettably** dragged in . . ._ Wilhelmina thought to herself in concern, forgetting about her curious episode a moment and tardily reached out a hand to the smaller girl.

". . . Hay Lin . . . What's wrong? You don't look like . . . well, _yourself _. . . Have you been sleeping and _eating _well at all?" she asked lightly, trying to sit up.

Hay Lin merely shook her head a bit too violently (which made Wilhelmina honestly worry that it might fall _off_ at any moment) as she squeezed her hand with one, rather _bony_ hand and furiously wiped away her newly fallen tears with the other.

"D-Don't worry about me, Wilhelmina! I'm just so _glad _you're finally awake!" she said in between sobs, looking increasingly scraggly and even dehydrated within each passing second.

Wilhelmina grimaced lightly in confusion and concern.

"What do you mean, '_finally_?' It's _Tuesday_, isn't it? And . . . come to _think_ of it, what are you doing in my _bedroom_, Hay Lin? Shouldn't you be at _your_ place getting ready for class as _well_?" she inquired in perplexity as the frown upon her tired face deepened.

Hay Lin shook her head once more, this time a bit more slowly, before responding.

". . . We're not _in_ your room, Wilhelmina. You're at Heatherfield's Saint Memorial due to your accident . . . and it's _Thursday_, now . . . You've been asleep for two days _straight_ . . ." she sadly revealed, continuing to wipe away her steadily falling tears.

Wilhelmina could only stare at her in shock upon hearing this, words seeming to leave her memory for a moment -- which suited Hay Lin just fine, it appeared, as she continued right on.

"You nearly _drowned_ on Tuesday night during swim practice . . . and that's when you were brought in _here_ for treatment . . . At first it was a bit alarming, but you pulled through just fine . . .

All that was left was for you to wake up . . . but despite your having been both physically _and_ mentally stable, you _wouldn't_ . . . and the doctors couldn't figure out what was the matter . . . It's nearly scared your parents _and_ me to _death_ . . ." explained Hay Lin, pulling out a small package of tissues from out of her pocket and began to blow her nose with one.

Wilhelmina suddenly felt all the _more_ fatigued as she tried to wrap her mind around this new turn of events. Swim practice? Nearly _drowned_? Strangely enough, she didn't remember _any _of what had transpired that night -- with the exception of the _day_ it had occurred, but _that_ didn't do a whole lot to help her.

". . . I don't . . . _remember_ any of it," she reconfirmed verbally to the petite girl as she raised a hand to her head and lightly scratched it.

"Well, that's all right. I mean, I don't think _I'd_ want to remember when _I_ almost died . . . All that matters _now_ is you're _awake_; you're _safe_ **_and healthy_** again; and as soon as I call them, your parents can rush over here from work to see for _themselves_," said Hay Lin, sounding the happiest she's been since having begun speaking to the befuddled red head several minutes before.

"My . . . parents? Work? _Wait_, a minute . . . then _that_ means it's only around . . . _ten-thirty_ in the morning. Shouldn't you be in _class_ right now?" she asked, guilt curiously washing over her for no known reason at having referred to her parents.

Hay Lin lightly blushed at this, although it was honestly hard to tell given her entire face _already_ being red from all of her crying.

"I . . . well, yes I _should_ be, but . . . Well, I was so _worried_ about you that I just skipped study hall _and_ economics and came right over . . . It's not like I could concentrate much, anyway," she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh, well . . . Thanks for risking _detention_ for me, Hay Lin . . ." said Wilhelmina gently, smiling appreciatively at her.

The two remained in silence for a few minutes, _this_ time it feeling _far _more comfortable than the silence that had befallen them at lunch in the beginning of the week.

Finally, Hay Lin cleared her throat and looked at Wilhelmina inquisitively.

"Hey . . . what was the matter before? You never said . . . _You_ know, when I thought you were having a _heart attack_," she asked, smiling weakly in embarrassment.

Wilhelmina narrowed her brown eyes lightly as she tried to remember.

"I . . . I don't _know_, honestly, Hay Lin . . . I think I was having a . . . a _dream_ of some sort before I woke up that I can't remember, and . . . when I _did _wake up . . . I felt a great . . . _sadness_ within my heart . . . Guilt and _sorrow_ . . . Like it was _breaking_ my heart because I've hurt something, or some_one_ . . . It was so _unbearable_ . . ." she vaguely recalled, rubbing her chest as if to lull her former pain away.

She immediately regretted having revealed such news to the delicate girl, for Hay Lin's desolate face instantly crinkled into massive distress, her almond shaped brown eyes beginning to tear up once more.

"You . . . That is . . . I mean . . . _Why_ do you think that was? _Did_ you hurt someone's feelings before the accident?" she asked shakily, biting her lip as she began to tear pieces off the tissue within her hand.

"No . . . At least . . . I don't _think_ I did. I can't recall much from that day anymore . . ." replied Wilhelmina, slowly closing her eyes as fatigue washed over her body.

She heard Hay Lin stand from her seat and assumable move towards the door.

"I'm going to go call a nurse in here to check on you and make sure you're all right. _After_ that, I'd better hurry back to school before I miss English," said Hay Lin, tossing her used tissues into the trash receptacle near the door before opening it.

Wilhelmina cracked one eye open and smiled faintly as she nodded in acknowledgment.

"All right. Thanks, Hay Lin. And . . . thanks for coming to visit me and obviously _worrying_ so much for me . . ." she whispered appreciatively as she watched the tiny, frail girl leave, the feeling of guilt returning, although this time she was positive about the reason for it.

_I know I said that things, how they are now can **stay** this way, but . . . I'm not so **sure** anymore . . . _she thought, before succumbing to a brief, tired slumber once more.

**-- End of Chapter Eight**

**(A.N. Yeah. Eight sucked, I know. I don't like it much, either. That's why it's short and sucks. It's short because it sucks, and it sucks because it's short. LoL I had writer's block for it, so sue me! LoL Of course, now I KNOW more questions are swirling within your guys' heads after reading this, though, and that's just fine. Like, why did Cornelia call Sitara "Amandella" instead, etc. Reason for that, so it wasn't a typo. LoL Chapter nine SHOULD be FAR more revealing, with the, if you please, sht hitting the fan. LoL But I HAD to get rid of THIS one NOW before I lost my mind. LoL **

**Anyway, just so you know – I don't actually know if anyone reads my "A.N.'s" but if you do, then please head to my profile, click on the "my forums" link, and go to the one that says, "Sokai's Fanfiction Discussion." That's a forum I created for the sole purpose of discussing what you think of my stories I've posted here. And SINCE a LOT of you have A LOT of questions and a LOT to say about THIS story, and I can't honestly respond to them all as I post my new chapters – or else it'll get deleted – I figure we can all go there, and post the questions, and I'll answer them, no prob. You don't have to go there, but it'd be great to hear more of your guys' opinions of my story!**

**In the meanwhile, stay tuned for chapter nine!)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _TOLD you, chapter eight sucked (right, Sky-101? LoL). But LIKE I told Sky, it was really just a filler in between finding out the truth about Sitara, to letting everyone ELSE know (not you – I mean the W.I.T.C.H. crew LoL). And I didn't really want to skip over their waking up scenes completely JUST to get to that point, so I said, "Why not? Let's just do a small interaction bit b/w Corny and Sitara after the truth's out, and Will and Hay Lin, etc." NOW I don't have to put THOSE scenes in before the "major scene" coming up in THIS chapter, as a result. So, yeah, while eight, in MY opinion, blew kinda, chapter five will ALWAYS be my least fave, I believe. LoL Not cuz Will's featured, but because it was so SHORT! I don't do short with chapters/episodes. LoL _

_Anyway, thanx, everyone, for all of the 50 reviews I've gotten so far about this story! Your support and encouragement is greatly appreciated! And thank YOU, DayDreamer9, for going to the forum I mentioned at the end of chapter eight, and already posting interesting topics about this story. LoL Ellie (that's me, by the way LoL) feels greatly loved. LoL_

_Anyhow! Here it is, what you've been waiting for: the "meeting." Enjoy!_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"So, is everything all set, you guys? I want everything to be _perfect_," said a very anxious Cornelia during a three-way telephone conversation with Hay Lin and Taranee the next day, on that late Friday afternoon.

"Yes, it _is_, Cornelia. Although, I don't know _why_ you didn't just let _me_ take care of things -- I mean, after _all_, I _do_ have all of the great connections now and she _is_ -- well, _was_ **_my_** best friend," she heard Taranee comment with obvious annoyance and resentment, two new active traits that Cornelia was _still _having quite a hard time getting used to being displayed by the formerly timid girl.

"Because Cornelia's a _miracle _worker when it comes to planning and throwing parties, Taranee! Always has, always _will_ be! I mean, _you're_ great at it too, but Cornelia's the _best_! She _did_ manage to organize this get together in _only_ two days, after all," said a more rejuvenated Hay Lin through the other line, the sounds of rummaging being reverberated into both Cornelia's and Taranee's receivers.

Cornelia couldn't help but allow her otherwise tired face from all of her planning and running around town beam with esteemed pride upon hearing the smallest girl's compliment, while Taranee generated a rather loud scoff into the atmosphere.

"Yeah, but _that's_ only because she invited just the _four_ of us and Will's _parents_! That's not _exactly_ a whole lot to be concerned with, when your guest list is the size of a _less_ than admirable '_groupies_' gathering," she countered a bit _too_ justifiably, her jealousy sinking in greater with each passing second.

"And why'd she even _bother_ inviting '_that_ one' when we _all _know that she won't_ show_! Not unless we invite _strippers_ or _drug dealers _into the mix."

"Well, I, uh --" Hay Lin began insecurely, before Cornelia's greatly matured patience completely flew out the window and she intervened.

"--_ First_ of all, Taranee, '_she_' has a name, all right? So stop talking about me as though I'm still not on the other end. _Second_, even _if _I had invited a _billion_ people to the party as you so _obviously_ preferred that I _had_, I _still _could have pulled it off in the short amount of time I'd been dealt! I only invited family and _formerly_ close friends to Will's 'Welcome Home' shindig, because I figure coming home to find her loft infiltrated with a platoon of _busybodies_ -- no matter _how_ sincere their intentions -- might cause some sort of _relapse_ versus a continued recovery.

Oh, and _thirdly_? Whatever _beef_ you and '_that_ one,' _also_ commonly known as_ Irma_, have going on, you'd better squash it _fast_, before I lose my _mind_!" exclaimed Cornelia in exasperation, fed up with all of Taranee's steady supply of negativity and criticism, as well as the tiptoeing around the subject of the former Water Goddess, Irma.

She heard Taranee presumably rise from her seat as she began to speak through clenched teeth.

"_Excuse_ me? You're not my _mother_, so you can't and _don't_ tell me what to do, Cornelia! I'm not the scared, nervous and _pathetic_ little girl you used to boss around back when we were _supposed_ **_friends_**! So, I'll say what I want, _how_ I want, and **_when_** I want!

And for _your_ four-one-one, _everyone_ in this district pretty much has '_beef_' with Irma, so get_ over_ yourself. You don't live here anymore to _know_, so don't act like you _do_!" she defended heatedly, both Cornelia and Hay Lin half expecting her to hang up on them in that instant.

Surprisingly, however, they could only hear the upset young woman beginning to pace back and forth with purposely heavy footsteps within her bedroom.

_To** think** **I** used to be the massive "**Drama Queen**" once upon a time. Either you secretly admired me this entire time or something, Taranee, or you suddenly having become the **old** me is a rather **huge** coincidence,_ thought Cornelia in partial amusement as she had already gotten her _own_ temper under control by then.

"Guys, _please_ . . . I don't want us to fight. Especially not _now_, when we should be in '_happy_ mode' for Wilhelmina's sake. I just wish we could _finally_ find more time to actually fill you in on what's been going on around here, though, Cornelia," murmured Hay Lin softly in remorse, making Cornelia feel guilty for successfully sucking the now brief and rare occurrences of happiness projecting from the former _poster child_ of said sentiment.

"Don't worry about it, Hay Lin. While I _do _want to hear all of the details, I'm pretty sure when I'm meant to at the right time, it'll just _spill_ out or something. In the _meanwhile_, I'd better get going to do a few last minute errands before I head over to Will's place. See both of you -- and Irma, I'm sure -- there," she said, hanging up the phone (however, not before hearing a disdained reply of "Yeah, _us_, maybe, but _definitely_ not **_that _**crazed _hussy_" come from Taranee).

Cornelia rubbed her forehead repeatedly and strongly in both frustration and exhaustion as she gazed down at her list of things to do for the party.

"I really _do_ want to know what the _hell's_ the matter with everyone, but I have something a little more important to worry about," she muttered softly to herself as she looked over the crossed off tasks from the list save one.

The most _important_ task, in her opinion.

"Now, let's just hope I can pull it _off_," she added, standing from her seat in the otherwise quiet, empty living room and headed for the door.

**YYYYYYYY**

"I can't _believe_ they rinsed out the black hair dye from out of my freaking hair, _and _they found out my real name, _dammit_," mumbled a very grouchy Sitara as she rummaged through her slightly empty closet for something new to wear besides what had been issued out of the lost and found bin at the hospital.

She'd just arrived back home after being released from the hospital that early evening, and was feeling rather anxious, to say the least. Her mind was racing a mile a second as the tension within her chest began to build up. It was bad enough that her cover was now blown, but did they have to dress her up like a _lumberjack_ as well?

"Well, it isn't like I could have gone back home in just my _bathing suit_, I suppose," she reflected as she continued her conversation with herself, turning from the closet to gaze at herself in the full length mirror she'd propped against the wall. Even though the bright orange plaid shirt and wrinkled brown sweatpants made her cringe to see herself in, it was her bright _red hair_ that made Sitara revolt the most.

If she was going to skip town tonight without getting caught, she wouldn't have enough time to re-dye it, so resorting to other concealing measures would simply have to do in the meanwhile.

_Of course, **now** I'm wondering, if the hospital mysteriously found out about both my real name **and** hair color, then how come **Cornelia** didn't say anything and kept calling me "**Amandella**," since she'd apparently been visiting me every day since I'd first been admitted_, thought Sitara curiously, feeling guilty for the way she'd treated the blonde girl.

She supposed her having scolded the other girl had actually made an impact (regrettable, by this point, the more she reflected upon it), because Cornelia was an absolute no show for the entire day. Admittedly, it made Sitara actually miss her . . . and even once she left Heatherfield.

"All in all, you weren't _so _bad, Cornelia -- maybe I'll mail you a letter after I get settled in _wherever_ I head next," said Sitara after finished changing out of the hospital issued and appalling clothes and into something more comfortable and her style.

"I _highly_ doubt I will, but it's the _thought_ that counts. _Anyway_, it's a good thing I'm naturally suspicious and didn't bother to completely unpack -- makes fleeing for my life a _whole_ lot eas --"

Suddenly, the light, but rapid knocking of her apartment's door interrupted her, causing her to jump in surprise. Heart beating fast, Sitara quickly finished throwing the rest of her clothing into her duffel bag and suitcase before tying her long red hair back into a disheveled ponytail.

"M . . . Maybe it's just the landlord wondering about the rent check or something . . . I _hope_," she whispered to herself in faint reassurance, putting on an old, white ski cap over her head to cover her "new" hair color as she headed out of her bedroom and headed to the door.

"Yeah, Mr. Samson, I'm sorry about the rent, but I've actually been --" she began, before stopping herself when her surprised brown eyes gazed into the vibrant, familiar blue eyes of Cornelia.

"-- Oh. It's you. I guess you couldn't take the hint when I told you to get _lost_ last night, huh?" purposely said Sitara flatly, trying not to sound the least bit pleased to see the other girl again as she folded her arms over her chest, and the hospital issued identification bracelet that reflected her birth name still remained around her bare wrist.

She watched as Cornelia tried to look undaunted by her ill-mannered greeting, even though she could not only see but curiously _feel _her upset. _Actually_, Sitara had mysteriously been feeling _a lot_ of different, foreign emotions lately since having first woken up the other day.

And although it's been rather alarming to the usually neutral girl, she simply hadn't much time to even _begin_ to analyze the cause, let_ alone _try to_ fix_ it.

"I . . . Well, I stayed away from the _hospital_, didn't I? But, it's kind of hard to avoid you _here_, given that we _are_ neighbors, as you'd_ graciously_ pointed out to me last night," said Cornelia softly, eyes now focused upon the revealing, plastic band around her wrist.

Noticing this, Sitara followed her eyes to at last realize that it was still on her person, and immediately swung her arms behind her back as nonchalantly as she could as she tore it off and tossed it blindly behind her.

"Y-yeah, well . . . That may _be_, princess, but I'm _pretty_ sure you could have resisted the urge to knock on, what _appears_ to be, your most favorite door within this building to do it to," she commented, trying to look and _sound_ annoyed.

Cornelia sighed heavily before biting down upon her pink glossed lip, looking at the ground.

"Look, Amandella. I actually came over here, because . . . well, I was wondering if you'd be into coming to see a slasher flick with me at the drive-in right now," she murmured as casually as she could, although Sitara could sense a feeling of misleading conduct within her seemingly innocent intentions.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked Cornelia over for any sign of explanation, and that was when she noticed her attire.

"Pretty fancy get up for just a stupid slasher flick. And as hot as you try to make yourself _look_, I don't swing that way, so it's _definitely_ not a _date_ between us for you to dress this way," said Sitara sarcastically, taking in Cornelia's fashionable, gray hand knitted cashmere sweater, black, Sequin Harem pants, and curly blonde hair.

At this, Cornelia instantly looked up at her in surprised embarrassment, blushing furiously.

"What? I -- n-no, _way_! I just . . . Okay, _fine_! I just figured that you wouldn't want to be cooked up inside again after _being_ as such for two days straight at the_ hospital_. But, if you're too _chicken_ to come catch the movie with me, then that's just --"

"-- All right, all_ right_, already. I don't want you to start _crying _and _flood_ the building with your tears. Besides, Heaven _forbid _that _I_ be the reason your flawless makeup be smeared and ruined as a result," interrupted Sitara, as she turned around and headed back into her apartment to get her black leather jacket.

_What am I **doing**? I can't go **out**! I have to **get** out of **here**! But . . . a part of me **did** want the chance to say goodbye to Cornelia before I left -- now it looks like I **can**_, she thought to herself, quickly rushing into her room to seize her jacket.

Looking into the mirror to make sure that her ski cap perfectly blanketed her crimson colored head, Sitara quickly applied her favorite black tinted lipstick upon her lips before heading back out to where Cornelia was patiently waiting.

"_What_? You're not the _only_ one who can look '_glam_,'" she remarked once she caught the other girl's amused gaze at her make up covered lips.

"I'm not saying a word," smirked Cornelia, as Sitara closed her apartment door and the two headed out of the building.

_Let's just hope I don't **regret **this decision, princess . . ._

**YYYYYYYY**

"Here, we are, sweetheart! Home, sweet home," gushed Mrs. Collins warmly as she and her husband helped their daughter out of their family vehicle after arriving from the hospital that evening.

"I'll bet it's a right sight better than that icky _hospital_, huh, kiddo?" said Mr. Collins in good humor, putting the car keys into his pocket before moving ahead of his wife and stepdaughter to open the front entrance of the building for them.

Wilhelmina groaned in exasperation at her stepfather's embarrassing choice of words.

"'_Icky_?' '**_Kiddo_**?' Dean, what _am_ I, _two years _old?" she smirked, wrapping her arm around her mother's waist as she did the same once the two had entered the tall edifice.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but all I want to do is get inside, take a nice, warm bubble bath, and watch tonight's episode of 'Hot Spot."

Mr. and Mrs. Collins looked curiously at one another at this.

"Uh . . . You _could_ do that, sure, honey, but . . . you can't do that dressed like _this_! I mean, you're all 'dolled up' in that pretty pink skirt and red top, it'd be a _shame_ not to let the _rest_ of the world see it," said Mrs. Collins as her family emerged from the elevator they had entered a few moments before and headed towards their loft's front door.

Wilhelmina looked at her mother in both perplexity and suspicion.

"The world has seen this outfit _plenty_ of times before, Mom. _Besides_, I'm only wearing it because you insisted that I do so -- not to _mention _put my hair in a 'fancy' _bun_ for some reason," she said, lightly tapping her red head for emphasis.

"Now, you two are _horrible_ liars -- you _do _know that, right? So, just quit the act, and spill what's going --"

"-- _Surprise_!" Both Wilhelmina's parents, a for once jolly appearing Hay Lin and vaguely amused looking Taranee all exclaimed simultaneously the moment Wilhelmina had swung open the front door.

Inside, both dressed up girls gathered around the kitchen table, which was decorated with an array of snacks and beverages. The table wasn't the _only_ thing within the loft to be decorated, either. Green balloons and streamers surrounded the entire living room, while an equally green and giant banner with white glittered words that read, "Welcome Home!" hung over the back wall.

Smiling in complete and utter shock, Wilhelmina looked from Hay Lin and Taranee to her parents.

"This would _have_ to be the first time you've managed to _completely_ blindside me like this, Mom! I _knew_ you two were up to _something_, but I didn't think it was a _surprise party_ you were trying to keep secret!" she said blithely, wrapping her arms around both parents at the same time in appreciation.

It had been so long since she and her mother had spent this much time together, it was almost a shame that it had to take a near _drowning_ incident to make it happen. Regardless, however, beggars could not be choosers, and so she was merely pleased to be the center of her mother's attention for the time being.

Mrs. Collins grinned happily at her daughter as she and her husband released her and led her to the kitchen table where her friends were waiting.

"_Actually_, sweetheart, this wasn't mine _or_ your father's idea -- although once we found out about it, we were _more_ than willing to jump on the bandwagon. No, it was _Cornelia's_ idea, truthfully," she revealed, causing Wilhelmina's spirits to slightly drop.

_While I appreciate Cornelia taking the time to do this for me, I would have liked it to have been my _mother's_ idea, _she lamented mentally._ **Wait** a minute!_

"Did you say _Cornelia_? She's _here_?" gasped Wilhelmina in affect as she walked over to Hay Lin and gave her a small hug in greeting.

"She's been coming up to visit every day since the accident, actually. But you've been . . . asleep to ever know," explained Taranee nonchalantly before taking a sip of the beverage within her hand. While Wilhelmina gratified to see her former best friend there as well, she knew very well that Taranee probably would have seemed a lot happier if her _boyfriend_ were there with her . . .

Hay Lin smiled brightly at the red head as she released her. She still looked weak and frail, but Wilhelmina was glad to see that she did at least look a bit more energized versus yesterday.

"She wanted to visit you today, but she was busy planning this party for you. In fact, that's why she's not here yet -- she's _still_ running 'a few last minute errands,' she said over the phone not too long ago," she said, handing Wilhelmina a frog decorated paper cup full of punch.

"Well, as _always_, I suppose she's thought of _everything_, huh?" smiled Wilhelmina, looking around the room and at last tuning into the party music playing on her family's CD player in the background.

Just then, a knock came upon their loft door, instantly seizing everyone's attention.

"I'll get it! It's probably Cornelia, now. You just relax, ladies, while I act as _butler_," jested Mr. Collins with yet another platitudinous joke as he jogged over to the front door and opened it.

"Why, _helllllo_, there, Professor Collins! Or is it _Mr._ Collins? Or Mr. _Susan_? _Regardless_, it's _always_ a pleasure to see you! Now, this party can _really_ start!" said a rather loud, over exuberant voice at the door.

All eyes focused upon it as the sight of a grinning Irma maneuvered around a taken back (not to mention _embarrassed_, at the young woman's wisecrack) Mr. Collins and entered the loft. Surprisingly, she looked rather well . . . "put together," as her apparel consisted of a plain, blue t-shirt and jeans that actually concealed her entire body for once. Even her hair and face weren't done up in some extreme manner as they were usually, as she'd decidedly put her honey brown tresses in child like, braided pigtails as she used to when she was younger, and caramel colored lip gloss caressed her pouty lips.

"_What_? Don't look _so_ shocked to see me, gals -- I'm not a _completely_ heartless slut. I _even_ came totally clean and sober," said Irma at the same time she shook Mrs. Collins hand in greeting.

"_Oh_! W-well, uh . . . I-it's nice to see you again, Irma. It's been so _long_ since we've seen you around these parts," said Mrs. Collins awkwardly, gesturing for the outspoken young woman to sit down.

Hay Lin and Wilhelmina gazed at Irma with sympathetic eyes while Taranee instead glared at her.

"No one thinks you're a 'completely heartless' . . . um . . . what you said, Irma. They really _don't_," said Hay Lin weakly, looking at her former best friend with hopeful eyes.

Wilhelmina could tell that the estranged girl's actual presence instilled a great deal of faith within Hay Lin, as it could mean that perhaps a bit of the old Irma still remained within the unrecognizable shell before them.

"No. You're _right_, Hay Lin. No _one_ thinks Irma's a 'completely heartless slut . . .' _Every_one does," commented Taranee without hesitation or remorse before stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

"Well! How about your father and I begin cutting up the cake to serve while you catch up with everyone in the living room, huh?" said Mrs. Collins to her daughter as she quickly stood from her seat and pulled her husband further towards the back counter and left Wilhelmina and her old friends to their own devices.

Wilhelmina bit her lip as she watched the other three women stiffly move into the living room and sat upon the various pieces of furniture.

_What a party **this** is shaping out to be . . . I don't honestly see how it can get any **more** interesting . . ._ she thought as she remained standing and shifted her eyes from person to person.

Suddenly, another knock came upon the door the moment Wilhelmina finished with her thoughts.

"Saved by the . . . _knock_," she murmured to herself as she immediately moved to the door to open it. "Must be Cornelia, right? _I_ got it!"

"_Hey_, there, '_Sleeping Beauty_,'" said Cornelia with a small smirk the moment Wilhelmina opened the door. Wilhelmina couldn't help but grin broadly at the older, taller girl as she let her in.

Having her, having _all _of them there with the former leader of the group in one place after so long felt greater than Wilhelmina _ever _thought it would have, making her realize all the _more_ that sometimes doing away with the past_ isn't _always the best thing.

"_Wow_, Corny. You look _great_ . . . of _course_, right? Thanks for coming -- _and_ putting all of this together," she said, moving aside to let Cornelia in before beginning to close the door.

"You're welcome, Will. _Oh_! Don't close it just yet! I hope you don't mind, but I sort of brought a . . . _friend_ with me to this little gathering," she said, whirling around as she placed a hand upon the door to prevent Wilhelmina from closing it.

"Is it a male _striptease artist_, Corny-kins? Oh, and nice outfit; it accentuates_ all_ of your great . . . _assets_," called Irma from the couch, purposely smearing an innocent smile upon her face as Hay Lin giggled nervously and Taranee scoffed in disgust.

Both Wilhelmina and Cornelia looked at one another in vague, shared embarrassment before Cornelia veered her attention from the door to the flirtatious girl seated upon the couch.

"Uh . . . _thanks_, Irma. It's great to finally see _you_, as well," she said awkwardly and smiled, before looking back at Wilhelmina.

"A-_anyway_, like I said, I hope you don't mind, Will."

Wilhelmina shook her red head lightly as she shrugged.

"No, of course not, Cornelia. The more, the merrier! I'm sure we'll all enjoy their company," she said, smiling as she moved away from the door and headed towards the couch.

Ecstatic, Cornelia whirled around and rushed out into the hall. Grunts and groans emitted from the outside as the blonde presumably struggled to lead her accompanied visitor into the loft.

_Must be **shy** or something,_ thought Wilhelmina with a smirk upon her face as she and the other girls listened to the sounds. _But, suddenly . . . I'm feeling kinda . . . **weird** . . ._

"You said we were going to a freaking _movie_, Cornelia!_ Not _to some chick's _party _I _barely_ know! I'm outta here!" said a heated, exasperated female voice from outside the hall, that sounded a lot like . . .

"_Dude_, that chick who's with Cornelia sounds a lot like _you_, 'the-Girl-_Formerly_-Known-As-Will,'" joked Irma as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Even though it was a joke, Irma had a strong, valid point. The woman out in the hall and coming closer _did_ sound curiously similar to Wilhelmina, which only served to further increase the great "weird" and woozy feeling she was continuously harboring.

"Will you _quit_ it, Amandella? We don't have to stay long! I _just_ wanted you to meet some of my old friends," Cornelia could be heard saying before reentering the loft, dragging a _more_ than reluctant woman dressed in all black behind her.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet my new friend _and_ neighbor, Amandella Ember. Amandella, this is Taranee Cook, Irma Lair, Hay Lin . . . and --"

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from the kitchen, interrupting Cornelia's final introduction of the red head. Whirling around, all eyes looked in alarm as Mrs. Collins, hands covering her mouth after dropping the entire tray of pieces of cakes onto the floor, gazed in horror and surprise at the newcomer.

". . . _Sitara_? Is that . . . is that _you_?"

**-- End of Chapter Nine**

**(A.N. YES! Thank you, GOD! I've FINALLY finished this freaking chapter! No more! I can't! I need a vacation, people. LoL I hate chapter ten already in my head, but I can't write ANYTHING anymore for a while, let ALONE that chapter. So, you'll definitely be waiting a little while to see what happens next/a update. In the meanwhile, wasn't this chapter fabulous? Nice cliffhanger, yet again. LoL Like I said, the sht was gonna hit the fan in this chapter, and it has. Sort of. Well, it WILL in the next chapter, DEFINITELY. LoL And yay! Irma was featured, which I've been getting a LOT of requests and questions about her whereabouts. I TOLD you I'd put her back in, didn't I? LoL And yay! From now on, she'll be featured . . . I think. Yeah. LoL Anyway! Thanx also, for visiting my forum about this story, AND the fanart, JayxKay! That really WOULD be neat if you DID make an entire comic book version of this story! Everyone, please stay tuned for chapter ten, and please review!)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Oh, my gosh! I'm not really proud of this chapter, because I worked so hard to "get it right" and make sure I captured everyone's (everyone who mattered, anyway) emotions just right. So I just derived it from a personal experience of mine a few years back (no, I'm not a twin, and no, I don't have my own kids that I've kept secrets from LoL). I just mean the emotions aspect, etc. But, yeah, enjoy, and please read my other A.N. at the end of this chapter to learn why I'd chosen both of Sitara's names as I'd promised I'd reveal._

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

The ambiance within the Vandom-Collins' loft became steadily thick with discomfort as everyone within the room stared at a very astounded Mrs. Collins expectantly for an explanation to her sudden outburst. However, no words would come out of her mouth, as her dark blue eyes began to fill with unshed tears while continuing to gaze at an equally surprised Sitara.

She couldn't believe it. The last time Susan had laid eyes upon her, she had only been a baby just like Will. Still, Susan would have eternally been able to recognize her anywhere, and not because she looked identical to her other daughter, but because of the mother-child bond that was far too strong to ever be diminished.

This was her baby girl. Her precious daughter . . .

"_Look_ at you, Sitara . . . You're so _big_ . . . So grown up, into a beautiful young woman . . ." she unvoiced gently as the tears at last began to fall and she took a shaky step forward towards the chagrined girl.

"Susan? What's going on? Do you know this young lady from somewhere?" she heard her husband ask in confused curiosity, reaching out to rest a supportive hand upon her arm.

Susan immediately brushed it aside as her legs continued to weakly head towards her long lost child with a mind of their own.

"I've known her, in my own way, all of her life . . ." she murmured softly to herself.

Both Wilhelmina and Sitara continued to look increasingly flustered as the moments dragged on, neither of them laying eyes upon the other just yet, but instead upon their unknown shared mother -- as did everyone else -- as the commotion was too great.

"Wha . . . How do you know my name, lady? Who _are_ you? Cornelia, what's going _on_?" asked Sitara in shaky defense, as she began to blindly back away towards the still open door and her arid brown eyes shifted from the eldest woman present to the blonde at her side.

Cornelia slowly reclined a comforting hand out to her, much like how Mr. Collins had done for his wife a few moments before, and gave the progressively en garde young woman a small smile at the same time Sitara had swatted her hand away – quite possibly one of the first, mimicking characteristics she shared with her estranged mother.

Cornelia wasn't exactly sure how her secretive friend would inevitably react to the makeshift intervention she'd decidedly thrust her into, however she continued to hope that it would all work out in the end for Sitara and wouldn't cause more pain than happiness for the solitary young gentlewoman.

". . . Sitara, please . . . Don't be afraid . . . I --"

"-- So you _are_ in on this, _too_? An _ambush_ or something? I _trusted_ you!" exclaimed Sitara in an accusatory tone, as she turned on her heel and began to head for the open, unguarded doorway.

"Sitara, _stop_! _Please_! Let me explain!" Susan pleaded as she swiftly rushed across the room to her frazzled daughter, half surprised as well as pleased to see that she had actually obeyed.

Hesitating, Susan slowly extended her arms out and securely rested them upon the girl's shoulders the moment she'd turned around to face her. Smiling warmly, Susan gasped loudly as she pulled Sitara to her chest and hugged her generously for the first time in over sixteen years – sixteen, long and overdo years to do something that most other parents take for granted.

She greatly expected Sitara to shove her off, as while she unfortunately did not know who she was, she seemed to possess a slightly aggressive nature, unlike her other daughter.

_Living with that **God awful **man for sixteen years **too** long will do that to a person, I'm sure_, she thought with intermingled anger and remorse as she slowly reached up and pulled off the white ski cap that concealed, what Susan assumed, was a head of the same beautiful red hair that Wilhelmina possessed.

"Oh, Sitara . . . you don't know _how_ long I've waited for this moment . . . How many times I've dreamed about you, and having you here with me and your sister . . . Where you _belong_ . . ." she breathed against Sitara's ear, before moving her away from her body slightly to gaze at her thunderstruck being and gently run her slender, tanned fingers through the girl's long, now unsheltered red locks.

Sitara's insides were doing back flips as she tried to grasp what was continuously unfolding before her. She was surprised that she hadn't completely bouldered over this delirious woman and bolted out of the door already, as she was absolutely positive that she would have under normal, potentially dicey situations as this seemed to be.

However, there was something strongly familiar about her . . . _and_ her voice . . . as though it had been heard once upon a time, in a dream or . . . distant memory?

"I . . . I don't understand . . . What're you trying to say?" asked Sitara hesitantly, eyes boring into the skull of the woman before her as she frantically searched her face for answers she so desperately needed.

Meanwhile, Wilhelmina (whose own eyes had been shut tight with her hand cupped over her forehead for the last minute or so, with both Hay Lin and Taranee on either side of her to lean upon) tried to rapidly piece together what her mother had been gradually revealing, while _also _trying to fight off an oncoming fainting spell she increasingly felt coming on.

It may have been two years since her last "episode," but she'd frequently had so many at the time that it was hard _not_ to recognize the symptoms of magical phenomenon transpiring somewhere.

_Where,_ or_ why_, Wilhelmina could not straight off tell just yet, as her astute senses to such occurrences had decreased over the years. For the time being, however, she would have to settle for trying to figure out what was unfolding before her right then and remain conscious as she did so.

At _least_, though, this meant that not only did hers and possibly her old friends' powers still existed in some fashion as she'd been privately wondering on and off for a while now, but that the Heart of Candracar still resided within her body as well . . .

"M-Mom . . .? What are you trying to say? Sister?" Wilhelmina ventured weakly to her mother as she evenly divided her weight between both perplexed women beside her.

Almost forgetting about the daughter she saw regularly as she'd lost herself within focusing upon the other she'd never seen until then more and more, Susan quickly turned around and gently led Sitara over to Wilhelmina, whom she saw looked curiously faint.

_Must be just as understandably shocked as **I** am about all of this_, she thought with integrated worry and happiness as she seized the girl's hand.

"Willie, honey . . . this . . . this is Sitara . . . Sitara . . . This is Wilhelmina . . . your _sister_ . . . _Twin_ sister, to be more precise . . . And _I_ am Susan -- your _mother_ . . ." she revealed as delicately as she could, given the overwhelming, lurid impact it undoubtedly had upon not only her two children and husband, but upon their guests (who all remained planted firmly within their individual spots, utterly speechless for the entire duration -- even Irma, who appeared to be viewing the matter more _subjectively_ than objectively as the other girls presumably were).

At that moment did both cardinal haired young women at last rest their similar hued eyes upon one another for the first time since the start of the dramatic event. An awkward, stupefied silence descended upon the entire room as both Wilhelmina and Sitara optically examined each other's symmetrical visages.

It was mind boggling to see a familiar face that was seen on a day to day basis upon the body of a complete stranger.

_Is it true? **Is** this girl my . . . my **sister**? **Twin** sister?_ thought Will to herself as she looked over the black appareled girl before her while she did the same to her.

_But . . . this **can't** be true, because . . . He would have said something about it . . . **wouldn't** he?_ Sitara questioned mentally as a feeling of minute familiarity washed over her, in _addition_ to other emotions that were becoming not only alarming, but utterly staggering, as she could not keep track of them all.

"_Wait_ . . . This . . . _has_ to be a mistake. My mother died when I was just a _kid_ -- my father _said_ so. And . . . I'm an _only child_. He _never_ mentioned _anything_ about having any siblings -- let _alone_ a _twin sister_ -- the entire time I've known him and right up to his death," she said, lightly frowning in growing suspicion as she eyeballed both the young _and_ older woman directly before her.

"Father? As in, _Thomas Vandom_? He . . . he's_ dead_?" asked Wilhelmina in a nonplus manner the same instant Susan had closed her eyes shut in regret and sighed.

". . . Yes, Will . . . Your father . . . your _birth _father, that is, _is_ dead," she revealed as carefully as she could, placing each of her hands upon her daughters' shoulders.

However, both women immediately backed away with disconnected, expectant glances upon their faces.

"W-when did he die? Why didn't you _tell_ me?" ushered Wilhelmina heatedly, brown eyes filling with anxious tears, at the same time Sitara began to speak as well and her _own, _traditionally less vibrant eyes slowly, but surely became livid.

". . . _Thomas Vandom_? That was _my_ father's name . . . If . . . _you_ know that _and_ that he died, then . . . you really _are_ my mother and . . . my _sister_," she said, her face twisting into a chilling, darkened manner, and her voice became deeper as it steadily filled with hurt.

". . . I used to dream of you coming to take me away from that man's clutches all of the time when I was growing up, even though he told me you were dead . . . Then I'd start to fantasize about dying, _myself_, so then I could be _free_ of _him_ and be with _you_ . . .

I never wanted to believe him at first, because as I got older I just learned never to believe a word he'd say, let _alone_ trust it . . . But . . . when I'd never hear from you, or see you finally come to get me . . . I figured that you _had_ to be dead, _otherwise_ you'd never _willingly_ leave me alone with him . . ." Sitara continued, raising both of her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut as the overpowering multitude of feelings increasingly claimed her, her emotions dangerously close to its breaking point.

"Sitara, _please_ let me explain!" Susan pleaded fruitlessly, her request falling upon deaf ears.

". . . And then I see you_ here_, **_alive_** and well while living it up in this _lavish _apartment building, with your apparent new _beau_ and_ precious _other daughter you _obviously_ felt was good enough to _keep . . ._ _clearly_ never_ once_ bothering to think of how I was doing, or how I had to _struggle_ and _fight _my _entire life_! And against one who _should_ have protected me, but _only_ instilled _terror_ and _instability _within my environment on a day to day basis!" Sitara interrupted violently, causing everyone within the room to gasp in alarm and back away.

"Sitara, that's not _true_! _Please_, if you'd just --"

"-- You _may_ be my family by blood and in _theory_, but you _stopped _being my mother the day you decided to give me up . . ." she said darkly, before whirling around and storming out through the door.

"Sitara! W-_wait_! Don't go, I _beg_ of you! I can't _lose_ you again!" Susan cried out as she helplessly collapsed to the ground in agony, her befuddled husband rushing to her side.

Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee watched Cornelia rush to the door and called after the heated girl a moment before turning their attention onto Wilhelmina, who looked just as shaken up and distraught as both her mother and apparent sister.

". . . Wilhelmina? Are you all right?" asked Hay Lin feebly, unsure of what to say or do to ease whatever pain her friend was undoubtedly going through.

Susan slowly raised her raven colored head and looked at her remaining daughter through bloodshot eyes.

"W-Will, honey . . . I don't --"

"-- How could you keep something this _epic_ from me, Mom? That was my twin-freaking-_sister_! _Sixteen_ years you've let me continue to live in the_ dark_ about it!" exclaimed Wilhelmina, her fainting spell thankfully and mysteriously began to subside by then, although her head continued reel at the massive, not at all easy-to-swallow news.

"A-and _then_ to not tell me that my -- _our _father had _died_? I _know_ he wasn't exactly the _best_ of dads in existence, but to not at _least_ let me know that he's no longer _here_? What were you _thinking_? Or, weren't you at _all_?"

"I know, baby, I _know_! B-but if _you_ would just li --"

"-- I don't want to _hear _anything you have to say, _Susan_! _I _suddenly feel like I don't know you any more than _Sitara_ does! And as far as _I'm_ concerned, I'd be just _fine _if I never saw you _again_!"

And with that, Wilhelmina released her former friends and flew out of the door,_ herself_, before anyone could stop her.

**-- End of Chapter Ten**

**(A.N. I TRULY hope at least SOMEONE liked this chapter, as I've struggled with it A LOT. Why? Because I wanted it to be perfect, in terms of conveying the "important people's" feelings. So, sorry if the various point of view changes throughout the chapter confused some of you. I don't usually do that, and usually focus upon one person per chapter as I have so far throughout this story. But, if I did the "YYYYYYYY" scene divider bit I usually do, it'd ruin the mood and momentum. **

**Anyway, there you have it. I was going to continue on after Will leaves and have Susan at least explain herself to the other girls since she can't to the ones who truly matter at the moment, but after that point, it becomes more "magical" and dark. It wouldn't have really fit with the beginning of the chapter, which is mainly social – AND depressing, my GOD LoL – stuff. I at least did that brief stint with Will's feeling faint and Sitara's curious emotional build up, so I can live with that. It'll make a great allusion to what happens next. LoL**

**But, yeah! Thanks SO much for all of the WONDERFUL reviews and continued support! AND for going into my forum about this story and telling me your views. I've gotten various requests to make a sequel of this story, which I REALLY don't want to do, personally. But I'd LOVE to see one of YOU make a sequel spin off of your own. That'd thrill me to no end, to see that someone cares that much about my works to want to do something like that. In the meantime, at least JayxKay is currently drawing comic strips for certain scenes of this story, so that's really great as well!**

**Stay tuned for chapter eleven, which will finally be the first of many action/magic oriented chapters as this story draws to a close very soon . . . Sad, I know. It's been fun. LoL But, beware: this story, in case you hadn't already taken the hint, is very dramatic, depressing, and now, after this, pretty dark. You've been warned. So have the box of tissues handy. LoL**

**Right, before I forget, I GUESS I can finally reveal the reason I chose the two names for Sitara, as WildXOrchid just asked me - she couldn't find its meaning, she told me: as I said, the last name of "Ember" was just a name of another original character I'd created a few years ago and so just used it as Sitara's alias - couldn't think of any other last name for her at the story's beginning. However, as I'm pretty sure everyone can now gauge Sitara's general personality . . . sorta, anyway, LoL I chose the name "Amandella," because it means "worthy of love." It's a variant of "Amanda," and also the real name of my friend's niece, which I find is a beautiful name (I'd never heard of it before, and only am familiar with "Amanda" instead). So, it's sort of an ironic thing that Sitara chose that as her new name to go by without thinking, as clearly her home life with her father wasn't the most "loving" we can already tell by her slight revelation . . . it's sort of her feeling that perhaps she wasn't worthy of love and that's why she was treated the way she was by him . . .**

**As for her REAL name of "Sitara," I'd chosen that name as a more "beautiful" counterpart to the sad reason of her alias. "Sitara" - while I'm sure it can mean other things, however one meaning is all I'm familiar with, as I am with "Amandella" - is Hindu, and means, "Morning Star." Now, before anyone thinks I'm being sacrilegious OR religious – depending how you perceive the name "morning star" - and trying to impose either views upon you readers, I'm not. While I'm aware the "Morning Star" is continuously argued to be Lucifer or Jesus, I chose the name for her because it truly represents – I think – the real her. See, one sees stars the best at night, and get to see them all shine their brightest and most beautiful. And during the day, they're no longer seen, right? But that doesn't mean they're still not there and don't shine in all their gorgeous glory. That's the way I see Sitara. When SHE'S seen at first glance, she's perceived as something worthless or without potential more often than not, if noticed at all. However, she really IS a "morning star," because inside of her IS the potential to shine and be absolutely beautiful if given the chance and noticed by the correct person . . . Hope you got that. And there you have it: finally, the reasons why I'd chosen each name for my character. TOLD you I always chose specific, meaningful names for my characters for a reason. LoL)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, SitaraVandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Can I JUST say how happy I am that you actually fancied chapter ten, even WITH the "confusing" p.o.v. changes? Guess I pulled it off a lot better than expected. Go, me! LoL AND, NOW, with all of the "promises" of spin off sequels and fan art:Sings: "Heaven, I'm in Heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak . . ." LoL Anyway, now is the beginning of a slight series of magical chapters; but first the beginning half will have to deal with Susan telling the girls (AND you) why Sitara didn't grow up with her in the first place. So, sorry if the lack of it "annoyed" some of you, but I DID "warn" that this story was more so "social oriented" than "magical," etc. And I'm pretty sure after reading the other chapters, you could tell. LoL Oh, and sorry a lot of you are annoyed with the "new" Taranee and Irma -- it happens. LoL Oh yeah, and no "grrness" or drama about the kinds of powers I've given Sitara and will display more of. But, honestly? I'm not sure anyone can actually DEFINE them just yet, and that's jusssssst fine. LoL I'll do it for you, later. LoL Enjoy! _

_P.S. I sort of switch between calling Susan "Mrs. Collins" or "Susan" in this chapter a little bit, but that's only to better indicate when you're going inside HER mind and feelings, versus when she's referred to as "Mrs. Collins," in which case it's obviously into someone else's mind/feelings you're now delving into. Thanx! LoL_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"_Geez_ . . . This has been the most lively party that I've been to in a while, and that's saying a lot," murmured Irma incredulously (and earning surprised and resentful glances in the process), several minutes after Wilhelmina had gone and the other girls helped Mr. Collins settle his wife onto the couch to calm down.

"Irma, please . . . this isn't funny," said Hay Lin softly with pleading eyes, before Taranee could retaliate with the obvious fiery comment she had in mind as it now shone within her gray contact colored eyes.

". . . I wasn't_ trying_ to be funny -- I don't _do_ 'funny,' anymore," countered Irma, lightly frowning as her insipid sea-blue eyes became all the more vacant than they were already.

"Oh, yeah? Well then that's probably about the _only_ thing you don't '_do_,'" provided Taranee bitterly before Hay Lin nor anyone else could stop her.

At this, Cornelia, who had been busy tugging at her curly blonde locks and frantically pacing the room, suddenly whistled loudly to capture the complete attention of the room's remaining occupants.

"I've _had_ it! Will, her mother,_ and_ her sister are all hurting and in _massive_ pain right now, and _all_ you can think of doing is _bickering_ with each other! _Our_ relationship and bond may have been _shattered_, but that _doesn't _mean that _theirs_ has to meet the same fate, as _well_!" exclaimed Cornelia, immediately stepping in between Taranee and Irma before either woman could take a verbal or _physical _shot at one another.

"Well, _I'm _not the one who invited the drama -- _literally --_ Cornelia, so I wouldn't _talk_, 'Miss _Home wrecker_,'" muttered Taranee piercingly in retaliation as Mr. Collins wearily looked up from his sorrowful wife he held securely within his arms upon the couch to the blonde.

"Cornelia . . . you seemed the least surprised about all of this . . . Does that mean you knew about Susan having another daughter besides Wilhelmina?" he asked quietly, the heartache reflecting within his hazel eyes.

Cornelia sighed heavily as she gazed back at him and slowly nodded.

". . . Yes, Mr. Collins. I did. _That's_ why I invited Amandella -- I mean, _Sitara_ along. It's the main reason I put this party together in the first place, to be completely honest," she began, shifting her saddened, guilt filled eyes over to the completely distraught and crumpled heap of a woman before her.

"You see, after Taranee and Hay Lin had revealed to me that another girl had been brought into the hospital with Will for the same reason . . . I don't know _why_, but I just had this strong feeling that it might have been _Sitara_ . . . only, I didn't know her _as_ 'Sitara' just yet. It wasn't until after I'd seen her _real_ name written upon her medical clipboard -- in addition to the nurse's assumed explanation of her being Will's twin and your daughter, thanks to the similar physical appearance and last name, but you 'didn't bother' to visit her as you did Will -- that I found out . . .

And . . . well . . . _Please_ believe me that I _only_ wanted Sitara to find out the truth if she hadn't already, and find some sort of happiness or even _closure_ when I brought her here, Mrs. Collins -- I _never _wanted all of . . . _this_ to happen as a result," she finished, sinking to her knees in front of the woman she'd inadvertently wronged.

Susan looked at her with tired, heartbroken eyes.

"I . . . I believe you, Cornelia . . . I guess it was just . . . _Fate_ that you got dragged into this _mess_ -- _all_ of you . . . the mess that _I_ created . . . Had I known that Sitara was even _in_ Heatherfield, let _alone_ in the same hospital with Will for nearly dying as _well_, I _swear_ with all that I have within me that I would have visited her _just_ as much as I had Will," she murmured hoarsely, squeezing her dark blue eyes shut.

"She . . . she looked so _hurt_ . . . so _betrayed _. . . And her _eyes _. . . the _complete_ opposite of Will's . . . so _empty_ and _dull_ . . . Without _love _. . . Oh, _God_! _Why_ did I think for a _moment_ that that _horrid _man would have taken good care of my baby?"

Hay Lin and Taranee settled down on either side of the shaken up Mr. and Mrs. Collins, while Irma suddenly scoffed loudly and moved towards the open window behind them unexpectedly.

Cornelia rested a sympathetic hand upon Mrs. Collins's leg as Hay Lin gently asked,

". . . Could you . . . That is, maybe we could help you out with all of this a little better if . . . if you'd tell us what happened?"

Susan wiped away the several tears that had fallen down her inflamed cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"It . . . it happened when the girls were just infants . . . their father and I were _already_ heading down rocky roads . . . Sitara, who was born five minutes after Will, had to spend the first few months of her life on a respirator due to complications of _her_ birth . . ." Susan began softly, clasping her clammy hands together tightly as she dove into a past that obviously still stung to reflect upon.

"At the time . . . Thomas was making more money than I was, and so paid most of the hospital bills and expenses that were needed to properly care for Sitara . . . It, of _course_, made me feel _horribly_ guilty and inadequate, because I was her _mother_ and should have been able to care for her, _myself_, but _couldn't_ . . .

By the time she was better and completely healthy, however, Thomas and I were going through our divorce . . . and good old 'Tommy,' because he had ended up '_sinking_' the majority of his inheritance, as he'd put it, into caring for her, fought for _sole _custody of _Sitara_ if he could not have them _both_. And _me_, without enough money and efficient legal support to continue fighting him, had no choice _but_ to concede . . .

But I'd promised that I would make it a point to get the best visitation rights or at the _very_ least send frequent letters to her to let her know that 'Mommy still loves' her . . . But because Thomas had gotten rather dangerous, it made me fear for both mine and Will's life, and that's when we moved _here_, where the twins were actually born -- Saint Memorial, that is -- while Thomas and I had been in the middle of looking for different areas to move to . . .

Will obviously doesn't remember it, and clearly neither does Sitara . . . but it's truly ironic that she'd end up here of all places to reunite with us . . . And I'd realized the chance I was taking by moving to a place Thomas was even _slightly_ familiar with, as then he could find us, but I _also_ knew that he never was in the habit of checking the same place -- checking _anything_ over twice . . .

And I guess . . . staying hidden became more important than getting Sitara back over time . . . but I _never _thought that her father would ever harm or mistreat her in any way, since she _is_ his flesh and blood whom he helped to keep alive . . . I guess I was _wrong_, judging by her reaction . . ." she at last finished, sinking her tear stained face into her hands.

Cornelia could only stare in astonishment upon hearing the truth.

_I had a feeling that Sitara's past had to have been pretty . . . dynamic for her to be and act the way that she does, but . . . I **never** thought that **this** would be the story behind it -- how **heartbreaking**_, she thought ruefully, feeling more and more helpless within each passing second.

"What . . . I mean . . . how did you know that Mr. Vandom had died, though?" asked Taranee carefully, hesitantly resting a hand upon Mrs. Collins's shoulder.

"I . . . I'd read it in the obituary out of the 'Fadden Hills Informer' newspaper two years ago, when a girlfriend of mine had come to visit and brought over a copy . . . It had said that he had a sudden heart attack . . . but it didn't say _anything_ about Sitara being one of the people survived to him, mysteriously . . .

And so, after . . . I had gone to his final resting place without Will or anyone _else_ of relation knowing -- although it wasn't really out of respect, but mainly to be absolutely sure that Thomas really _had_ died, if that doesn't sound too horrible . . .

I mainly went to see if I could find Sitara . . . and when I_ couldn't_, I . . . I didn't know _what_ to think . . . but I knew that I _had_ to find her . . . I've been actually saving up for a private investigator as well, but . . . I don't suppose I have to anymore . . . Two years too long, too _late_ . . ."

No one could say a word after hearing Mrs. Collins's revealing, heartfelt story. In the few years they had known her, the girls -- _including_ Mr. Collins -- never had even the _slightest _inclining of the personal hell she'd been been battling singlehandedly.

_None_ of them could imagine the perpetual turmoil of wondering about a long lost child and whether or not they were safe, let _alone_ still alive . . .

"Dean, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you . . . I _should_ have . . . I should have been more_ brave_, and --"

"-- _No_, Susie . . . I'd already understood about your rough relationship with Thomas . . . I would've liked to have known about Sitara, however, but . . . I married you for better _or_ for worse . . . and I love you. I _support_ you; and we _will_ get through this together . . . _and _get _our_ girls back . . ." said Mr. Collins firmly, although his eyes were soft with sympathy and understanding as his wife slowly looked up and gazed into them.

Smiling softly, Cornelia nodded as she rose to her feet and began to head to the door that had long since been closed.

"Cornelia? Where are you going?" asked Hay Lin curiously, standing up as well with expectancy.

"If this family has _any_ chance of reparation, we can't just sit here and wait for it to do so on its _own_. I'm going to go try to find Sitara and Will," she replied with her _own_ steadfast determination, opening the door.

"_Wait_! You can't do it alone! You're going to need help --_ our_ help. Right, Taranee? . . . Irma?" said Hay Lin as she rushed to the taller girl's side.

Taranee hesitated a moment before nodding, while Irma remained stoic at the window with her arms now wrapped around herself as though in comfort or protection.

"Well, I _highly_ doubt that _she'll_ help, as it's _probably _around time for her cigarette or booze break or _something_, but . . . why not? Count me in -- though I don't know where to even begin looking," she stated sullenly as she moved from her spot on the couch next to Mrs. Collins and walked to the door, where the other two girls momentarily stationed themselves.

Cornelia inclined her blonde head in acknowledgment at Taranee a moment before veering her attention onto the last of the former Guardians present.

". . . Irma? How about it? You always _did_ hate being left out of the loop," she said lightly and tactfully, hoping that'd spark the usual desire within the brunette to fulfill a good challenge as Cornelia had often been successful in doing in the past whenever she would engage her.

However, Irma remained both undaunted and immobile, as she replied a bit tonelessly,

". . . It's like Taranee said: it's nearly time for my _self destructive_ hobbies. I wouldn't want to _cramp_ 'Little Miss _Popularity's_' style if I accompanied you guys -- _besides_, _some_one needs to hold down the fort. Oh, but I promise not to trash the place just by _being_ here . . ."

Cornelia could only stare at her old friend with curious, commiserating eyes, making a silent promise to herself to fixing _whatever_ was ostensibly wrong with her after _first_ fixing things for Mrs. Collins.

"All right, then . . . I'd left my cell phone number with Mrs. Collins earlier when I was still organizing the party, so if we find Sitara and Will or if they come back, we'll be able to keep in touch," she informed before heading out of the door.

"Cornelia, _wait_! I . . . _all_ of you. Thank you so _much _for doing this for me -- for _us_. I'd come with you, but I'm _far_ too distraught to do so. Besides . . . I don't honestly think _either_ twin would want to see me if and _when_ you find them if I did . . ." said Mrs. Collins as she and her husband both gazed appreciatively at the three girls at the door, before turning to bestow the same courtesy to Irma behind them.

"It's no trouble, Mr. and Mrs. Collins -- we_ will_ find them . . ." said Cornelia, smiling softly back at them before she, Hay Lin and Taranee all left the loft in pursuit of the crimson haired twins . . . as _well_ as each of their destinies.

**-- End of Chapter Eleven**

**(A.N. Um . . . okay. So, I guess I DIDN'T make it "magical," this chapter. I was going to! You know, like I said, make the first half "social" and the second half "magical." But, Susan's explanation turned out a lot longer than I thought it'd be, so I just said forget it. And sorry for a lot of it having been with the usual breaks I do in between dialogue and descriptive text. But I felt doing so while she was busy explaining everything would have ruined it/the moment in a way. But yeah, about this chapter and not doing magic crap, this isn't me trying to stretch out the story or get more reviews as a result. It just ended up that way. LoL If ANYTHING, I'm anxious to not only finally write the magic crap, but to finish this story already. LoL Oh, right, and someone asked me how/why is it that Sitara actually seemed to know fashion back in chapter nine when she took in Corny's current clothes she's still wearing right now, since Sitara doesn't strike them as the fashion-aware type. Good point. To answer them and anyone else who might have wondered the same thing, my having being specific with the type of clothes Cornelia's wearing right now while in Sitara's p.o.v. Wasn't really her reflecting on it. To her, it was just fancy looking clothes. LoL I only got that specific because to just say that she was wearing pants and a sweater would have made it far less descriptive, and I can't/don't do that. LoL Besides, the clothes Corny's wearing right now are mine in actuality, as I have them hanging in my closet right now. LoL So . . . yep. Anyway. Chapter Eleven, everybody! Yay! LoL)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Before anyone else "reminds" me like DayDreamer9 did (thanx, hun LoL), I know Tommy Boy Vandom isn't dead and eventually visits Will down the road in the books. Yes. LoL But as I say up there in the disclaimer, I own all of the INSPIRED ideas FROM the series, including making Thomas dead. It's part of the overall plot, you understand, so . . . Yeah. Shh. LoL Anyway, I'm getting REAL tired of dividing my chapters up, since I usually do long chapters, as I've said before. But, unfortunately, what I had in mind next I cannot include in THIS chapter, because it wouldn't really fit and leave what I have in mind after THAT kind of empty. So. Yep. LoL Sorry if this chapter stinks. LoL Enjoy, though! LoL _

_P.S. If you haven't already, please go to my profile and click on the provided link of the drawing of Hay Lin I'd done yesterday, of how she ideally looks at sixteen in my story (you know, so you can use it as reference, all of you who might do fan art). I was strapped for time AT the time, so it's not my best work, but oh well._

This chapter was created/written in April 2006.

Sitara could no longer think straight. She could no longer _see_ straight. She could not even _breath_ effectively as she deliriously made her way down the empty, darkened streets and back alleyways of uptown Heatherfield.

Sitara hadn't the faintest idea where she was going or why, but it didn't matter. It didn't even matter to her if she ended up getting _mugged_ or hit by an oncoming vehicle as the stinging, continuously flowing tears within her bloodshot brown eyes blinded her.

_Nothing_ mattered anymore.

"_Why_? What have I done to _deserve_ this? I've _had_ it! Do you hear me? I want _escape_!" screamed Sitara into the night as she sank her knees down onto the cool, soiled ground beneath her in one of the many alleyways she'd ventured through previously that night.

". . . I don't want to _feel_ anymore . . . I want . . . I want to let it all _go_ . . . It's too _much_! I _just_ want to be **_free_**!" she cried, looking up at the night sky as though pleading with the stars above.

Suddenly, Sitara let out a bloodcurdling scream the instant her body became racked with overwhelming emotion as it also became enveloped in an eerie and immensely thick black aura.

"S-_Sitara_? What --" she vaguely heard what sounded to be Cornelia emit abruptly in surprised fear, while watching the terrifying scene.

Sitara's body arched greatly as it lifted spookily off of the ground and a small, mysterious onyx hued crystal sphere suddenly escaped from out of her chest, causing her equally ebony colored clothes to melt away with only the continuous darkened aura left to appropriately conceal her now naked flesh.

The entranced young woman heard Cornelia cry out the moment an explosive flash of black lightning descended from the heavens and converged onto Sitara, seeming to have no wounding effect upon her.

"Sitara! L-let me _help_ you! Hold on, I -- _ahh_!"

Before Sitara realized what she was doing, she felt her arms extend out towards Cornelia and brutally knock her over with a bolt of black energy as her now, fiery and rage-riddled brown eyes stared down at her crumpled heap without remorse.

"_You_? Help _me_? You 'helped' enough the moment you _betrayed_ me! You were _never _my friend or cared! And so I've _had_ it with people like you . . . I'd take care of you right _now_, but I have more _important_ matters to tend to at the moment . . ." she bellowed in a menacing voice unlike her own, before mystically vanishing from sight.

It was clear to both women that the Sitara they'd been familiar with was no longer alive, and in her place was an uncontrollable force to be reckoned with . . .

**YYYYYYYY**

"I can't _believe_ this . . . My _entire_ life has been nothing but a _lie_ . . . a _sham_ . . ." muttered Wilhelmina as she continued to brood over her unfortunate family drama while drowning her sorrows in a giant sundae dish for the past half an hour at her favorite ice cream parlor not far from her home.

How could her mother have kept something so important and life altering from her like that? Thomas Vandom truly _hadn't_ been the ideal, perfect father to her -- he hadn't actually been a father, _period_, as he'd been estranged to her since she'd been a baby. However, she'd still think about him from time to time -- where he was, and what he was doing.

And now, in _some_ way, she knew: he was busy raising 'Will Version 2.0.'

Wilhelmina was well aware of the gravity and seriousness of the matter, and so knew making light of the situation with her traditional sarcastic humor was more than inappropriate. But either crying and screaming hysterically, or laying on the thick, seemingly impassive sarcasm were generally the two automatic defense mechanisms Wilhelmina would assume whenever faced with something she absolutely could not handle (which was greatly an understatement for _this_).

And since she'd found her tear ducts completely dry and stricken with extemporary laryngitis at the moment, it wasn't as though she'd had much of a choice.

_Besides . . . it isn't as though I have a family anymore, anyhow_, Wilhelmina thought as she drummed her fingernails upon the white, otherwise empty counter she was situated in front of.

_I mean, Dad was a lousy father from the start and now he's **gone** . . . Mom **lied** to my face everyday of my life . . . and . . . **Sitara** . . . she **may** be my sister . . . my **twin** . . . but she's a perfect **stranger** . . . which isn't hers **or** **my** fault, but . . . that's just how it is . . . **Besides**, she didn't seem too eager to become "**sisterly**," the way she rushed out of the loft like that . . . _

_Nope. All I have left of family **now** is **Dean**, and **he** isn't even real family . . . How sad is **that**: suddenly the man I used to give such a hard time to and be resistant with is now **virtually** the only one I've got left in this world . . . _she continued to lament mentally as sighed heavily over her dish of ice cream, gazing down into it with forlorn eyes.

_I wish I could still count the **girls** as people I have left . . . **especially** Taranee, with whom I used to be really close . . . but they **probably** hightailed it out of the loft and back out of my life the moment the proverbial crap hit the fan . . . not that I **blame **them . . . if I could,** I'd **do the same . . . _thought Wilhelmina in self pity as she took another bite of her sundae, gradually reverting back to her old self more and more.

It was precisely at that moment that Wilhelmina realized the truth: she was a complete fraud. She wasn't more mature or independent as she projected and insisted upon every day; _sure_, she was older, had a_ bit_ more confidence, and a better academic standing as she did dating (thanks to her greatly matured body that she could at last stop _complaining_ about). But deep down, Wilhelmina was still the same, insecure and scared little girl she'd always been and probably always _would_ be.

It was only to escape the inevitable truth of that in _addition_ to the loss of her friends -- her _true_ friends -- that Wilhelmina kept herself so busy and her grades ultimately improved as a result. The fact of the matter was, she had only become as "confident" and "strong willed" as she'd gradually had _because_ of the girls.

Because they had stuck together.

Because they had believed in her and she in them.

Without them by her side, she wasn't "had-everything-together" _Wilhelmina_, but the still "afraid-to-face-the-world-head-on" _Will_ from Fadden Hills that no one cared for.

At that moment, Wilhelmina honestly felt that she could give almost _anything_ to have them, even just _one_ of them, there with her . . .

"Wilhelmina! _There_ you are!"

As if on cue, Wilhelmina turned around in her stool seat to see a concerned Hay Lin and Taranee (who _also_ looked surprisingly worried, which warmed her heart to take note of) rushing through the parlor's front entrance and towards her.

_**Two** out of **four** ain't bad -- thanks_, she thought, expressing gratitude to no one in particular as she managed to smile faintly.

". . . How did you find me? _Why_ did you find me? Was it my so-called _mother's_ idea?"

"Well, as to _how_, I remember once you telling me that whenever you'd get really scared or mad, if home or a swimming pool weren't available, _this_ place is where you'd head to to drown your worries in milkshakes or sundaes . . . And since the Rec's closed right now and _home_ is technically the enemy, I _figured_ you'd come here," explained Taranee softly, averting her gray contact colored eyes from the surprised Wilhelmina, whose smile broadened gradually to learn that her old best friend had actually retained some of the secrets they would share back when they were closer.

Hay Lin nodded as she smiled sympathetically at the red head.

"And as to _why_ . . . well . . . it's because I care . . . _we _care . . . We just _had_ to find you to make sure you're all right after what happened . . ."

"You mean, finding out that my father's been _dead_ for two years; my mother's a serial _prevaricator -- oh,_ and I have an estranged _twin sister_ who's all but _disowned_ me right from the start?" said Wilhelmina bitterly as she left a tip on the counter for her unfinished dessert before walking outside with the two girls in tow.

"You know, I always kind of hated being an only child, and wondered what it'd be like to have another sibling . . . Now I _do_, and she's out of the picture already . . ."

"Maybe _not_ . . . At least, if Cornelia's successful . . . That's what _she's_ doing while _we_ went to find you and Irma stayed behind with your folks," said Hay Lin as the three women began to walk down the street away from the ice cream parlor.

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to face her alone when and if she found her so that she could explain what happened, so that's why we split up . . . _Besides_, she seems to know her a lot better than _we _do, definitely, so it sort of works out better this way," added Taranee, running a hand through her medium length ebony hair.

Wilhelmina frowned sadly at this.

_Yeah . . . even better than **I** do . . . her own twin sister . . . Thanks to Mom and her deception, I doubt I'll _ever_ know her at all . . ._

Hay Lin took notice of her doleful face and smiled softly, while resting a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wilhelmina . . . Cornelia _will_ find Sitara . . . and when she does, you two will finally get a chance to really talk . . . This will all work out in the --"

Suddenly, Wilhelmina let out a startled cry as her entire body became overheated, tingly, and riddled with heart wrenching pain.

"Wilhelmina! What is it? Are you all right?" asked Hay Lin as she and Taranee wrapped their arms around her waist in reinforcement.

"It . . . it's _unbearable_! S . . . so _angry_ . . . in . . . _pain_! Make it _stop_!" cried Wilhelmina, hunching over as a light sweat broke out onto her forehead and her body began to glow a faint pink.

"_What_ is unbearable? We --"

"-- Oh! Taranee! _Look_! Her body! I . . It's glowing! What's going on?" interrupted Hay Lin as both hers and Taranee's eyes widened in complete shock.

Wilhelmina struggled to speak as the excruciating pain continued to wash over her pink illuminated body.

"T . . . Take me h-_home_, you guys . . . S-something . . . _big_ is h-happening . . . _Now_!"

**-- End of Chapter Twelve**

**(A.N. I'd struggled with this chapter, as I'd stated earlier on, because I'd wanted to include the next scene but it wouldn't work. This chapter itself didn't really "work" as well as I'd envisioned it in my head, and it annoys me. But, I can't fix it, because my Muse is apparently on a coffee break or something write now. LoL For two days. LoL So I just posted it already. Oh well. Anyhow, I'd also wanted to switch the scenes around and put Sita's -- that's what I nicknamed her, by the way, before you ask: "Sita" -- scene last because it was more impacting and had greater cliffhanger potential. However, it didn't really make sense with Will's weird reaction and such if I put it before Sita's, and presumably nothing had happened to her just yet, etc. So, yeah. Had it keep it in the order you've just read it. Oh, well times two. LoL ANYWAY! Can't wait for chapter thirteen, as I HOPE it'll be great, or AS great as it is in my head right now and has been for a few days. It'll be ironic that it's chapter thirteen that will have the most "bad stuff" happening in it, considering the number thirteen IS "bad." LoL I just hope no one wishes to shoot me out of a cannon after it's posted. LoL Anyhow, thanks so much for all of the reviews, support, continuous posts within my forum about this story, and even the art I've received in e-mail the other day for this story, as well. WITHOUT the support, this story would just sit on this site and rot, REGARDLESS of whether or not it's as great a story as you all rave that it is. So, thank you so much again. )**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Yay! The chapter that will get me flamed! LoL It's also the chapter where I finally reveal one of Sitara's active powers, while having her use her other ability you're kind of familiar with. Woo! LoL It's an ability I'd taken from my other original character/sailorsenshi for my "Sailormoon: Cosmic" story that's also here. I'd named her "Sailorempath" and personally, she's one of my most fave sailorsenshi I've created over the years, so yeah. :Dances: LoL Anyway, I won't say much about this chapter. I'll just let you read it, be outraged, and flame away probably! LoL But I say: bring . . . it . . . ON. Mwa ha ha. LoL Enjoy!_

_P.S. Mild cursing, sorry. _

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

Irma was completely stunned and nearly catatonic when they'd found her and carried her into the living room -- given what she had unfortunately witnessed not but several moments before they had arrived, it was understandable. She knew that her mind was pretty much fried from all of the drugs and alcohol she'd habitually partake in during the past few years, and so she _could_ have very well imagined it. However, she was about eighty-five percent sure that she _hadn't_.

Of all of the bizarre, horrendous and frightening things she'd witnessed during her brief stint as a Guardian of the Veil, Irma readily stacked tonight's event at the top of the list.

_I'm can't believe that I'm still **alive**, actually . . . I can't believe that Will's **related **to such a **monstrous bitch** and that she could do . . . do **whatever** she did to her mother . . . _she thought in incredulous emotion as her widened and glazed over turquoise colored eyes gradually focused upon a worried looking Hay Lin who hovered over her upon the Vandom-Collins's couch and shook her repeatedly.

"Irma! _Irma_! Snap _out_ of it! What's _happened_ here? Are you _okay_? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Collins?" she heard her ask frantically while heated footsteps running throughout each room surrounded them.

Irma slowly regained her motor functions as she gradually shook her honey brown colored head.

". . . Gone . . . Just . . . _gone_ . . ." she murmured detachedly, rolling her eyes tardily from Hay Lin's horror stricken face to what appeared to be Will's corrugated form upon the ground near the entrance of the hallway she's presumably emerged from within the now destroyed loft.

"What . . . what do you _mean_ **_gone_**, Irma? Where are Dean and my mother? _Tell _me!" said Will hoarsely, more so to the ground than to Irma, as her crimson colored head was now buried within it.

Although she could not truly tell, the former leader of their once tight group suddenly looked completely gaunt and drained of energy, as though struggling to remain both conscious as well as functional.

_I don't know what happened to her while she was out, but it's probably **nothing** compared to what **I **barely lived through_, she speculated mentally, shivering in dread as her mind traveled back to the traumatizing event . . .

"_Irma, I've finally gotten Mrs. Collins to rest in our bedroom, so please try to be as quiet as you can, all right? I'm going to go down to the corner store to get more aspirin for her -- please look after her until I get back," said Mr. Collins as he emerged from the hallway that led to the bedrooms and headed to the front door._

_Irma, who had by then moved to the kitchen table to indulge in a few more snacks laid out for the failed party, merely nodded in acknowledgment as her sea-blue eyes remained glued to the tray before her and only **heard** Mr. Collins presumably leave the premises._

_Even though what had happened earlier that night had nothing to do with her, Irma was positive that it had affected **her** more than it **should** have Will and her supposed sister, Sitara. It was understandable that both girls would be **surprised** to learn of one another after all these years -- a true **miracle** . . . and while she was sure it hurt them, the brunette would give everything and **more** to have the same kind of luck . . . To have her **father** return to her miraculously . . ._

_Hearing that Will's **own **father had perished had struck a major nerve within the presumably unaffected Irma, and effectively caused her to plunge back into her continuous grief she tried desperately to numb with her self destructive habits she was **well** aware were as such. _

_It wasn't as though she hadn't **tried** to quit several times before, knowing that it wasn't what her father had wanted for her and was probably turning over within his grave that she was engaging in such acts. However, without her father actively by her side, getting through her life, even day to day, had become an unbearable chore._

_Irma missed her old life, where the only major drama to deal with was what to wear for the upcoming school dance, or trying not to get yelled at for taking the traditionally long baths she'd used to and would drive her father crazy. She'd hated being at the end of his stern demeanor; however, now Irma often craved it more than she craved air to continue on living._

_'But what's living, when the one person who **truly** cared for me is gone from me **forever**?' thought Irma deplorably as unwanted tears began to form within her eyes._

_She was thankful that everyone had gone and Mrs. Collins was presumably knocked out to come barging in to witness her breakdown. The **last** thing she needed was to add immense **embarrassment** to her increasingly long list of disconsolate sentiments. _

_'It'd probably make Taranee's **millennium** to see me like this, given that she detests the **crap **out of me now . . . but so does everyone **else** -- even **Hay Lin**, I'm sure . . .' she lamented within her mind of her former best friend._

"_I can't honestly **blame** her -- I haven't **given** her any reason to feel** otherwise** towards me now . . . **Ugh**! I don't see how this night could get any wor --"_

_Suddenly, there was a loud crash, conjectured to be within Mrs. Collins's bedroom, as Irma could then hear her startled cry ring out into the atmosphere._

"_Mrs. Collins? Are you all right?" she asked stupidly as she bolted out of her seat and rushed immediately down the hall and swung open the Collins's master bedroom door._

_The color instantly drained from Irma's face as her turquoise eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. _

_Mrs. Collins appeared unscathed by the various shards of glass from the now broken bedroom window that surrounded the room, however her fatigued face twisted in horror as her dark blue eyes locked with the inflamed eyes of . . . **Sitara**?_

_No. It **couldn't **be Sitara. Sitara was just some regular looking girl who **also** happened to be Will's long lost **twin** as a bonus. **This** girl appeared . . . **greatly** sinister and almost . . . **demonic** like, with her long, flaming red hair whipping furiously around her darkened visage -- not to **mention** the eerie, black aura that acted as a blanket for her unclothed body._

"_S . . . **Sitara**? Is that **you**? W-what's **happened** to you?" asked Mrs. Collins weakly as she slowly rose from her bed and continued to gaze at the young woman who curiously floated before her as if by magic._

_'Maybe it** is** magic . . . how **else** can you explain Sitara's complete transformation into the new age "**Bride of Chucky**?"' thought Irma in great fright, unsure of what to do as her feet remained planted within her spot._

"_Aww . . . is that **fear** I see riddled within your eyes, '**Mommy**?' I can also **sense** it, you know . . . Your terror, I mean. You'd be **surprised** at what I can feel and, **more** over, what I can **do** . . . Want a first hand demonstration?" boomed Sitara in a deep, almost otherworldly and possessed voice that neither Mrs. Collins **nor **Irma recognized to be the one they'd heard just an hour before and sounded a lot like Will's._

_Irma wasn't positive at what she could do to help, as her powers over Water had presumably vanished (as she could not recall when she'd last bothered to use them); however, she knew that she couldn't just stand there and watch Mrs. Collins be hurt by her now extremely dangerous daughter._

_As if psychic in **addition** to being **psychotic**, Sitara suddenly veered her attention perilously upon Irma and smiled cruelly._

"_Ah! **Perfect** timing! You see, '**Mommy Dearest**,' **this** girl here, is feeling a **great** urgency to try to stop me somehow from -- if you can believe it -- **hurting** you. My own **mother**! Now, **why** would **I** do something so **barbarous**?" said Sitara, giggling a bit manically as she tilted her crimson head to one side._

"_Oh, are you **surprised**? Don't worry, I'm not a clairvoyant -- although I'm pretty **close**. No, see, I'm an **Empath**. Mmhmm! A recent . . . **power**, if you will, that I've just acquired. Don't ask me how and **why**, mind you, as I don't rightly **care**. _

_But it certainly explains why I've been feeling and sensing **so** many different emotions lately that **definitely** weren't my **own**, such as: **happiness**, or **security** . . . or, my **personal** favorite, **love**. _

_It almost drove me **insane** to try to deal with, you know -- oh **wait**! Maybe it already **has**! But no matter. **Neither** of you will have to worry about any of that for much longer . . ."_

_Irma rapidly tried to piece together what had been terrifyingly delivered by the menacing young woman, as Mrs. Collins bravely (or **stupidly**, in Irma's opinion) began to slowly move towards her feverish daughter._

"_. . . Sitara . . . baby, **please** . . . I . . . I can't pretend to even **begin** to understand what you're saying or . . . how you **look **and **why**, but . . . you look and **sound** to be in pain, and I **have** to help you. I'm your **mother**, so pl --"_

"_-- You're damned **right** I'm in pain! **Sixteen years** that's all I've **ever** known! It's so **ironic** that I can feel **apparently **all of the world's freaking emotion -- bad **or** good -- when I can't even **personally** experience the **happy** ones, **myself**!" bellowed Sitara, suddenly reaching out to grab her mother by the neck._

"_You and Dad have **always** been the root of my pain! My **suffering**! Well, no **more**! If I could get rid of **him**, I can do the same to **you**, and by the same **means**!"_

_At this, Irma immediately regained her footing from her glued spot and blindly charged towards Sitara, not at **all **confident on how she would be able to stop someone who was **obviously** more powerful than she **ever** was or **could** be._

"_Sitara, **stop**! She's your own **mother**! I -- ahh!" cried Irma before she felt her body being thrown to the wall like a helpless rag doll by the invisible forcefield that ostensibly surrounded the coercive girl._

_Irma struggled to remain conscious as her aching, bruised and battered being helplessly watched the terrifying scene continue before her._

"_And that was just a **taste** of what I can do -- so if you're **wise**, you'd stay down, **girl**," said Sitara harshly as she turned her attention back onto her mother, who remained within her strong grasp and frantically struggled to break free._

"_S . . . Sitara, **please** . . . Don't . . . don't** do** this . . . Stop **now**, before . . . before --"_

"_-- I **regret** it? Oh, no, no, **no**, **Mommy**. This will probably be the **only** thing I **won't** regret in my otherwise **pitiful** life. Being born into this world as **your** daughter is what I regret. Having **miserable** parents who didn't **care** for me, and decided to play **favorites** between me and my freaking **twin** is what I regret. But, not anymore. **No**. Now, I'm going to give to **you** the same treatment you've given to **me** all this time . . ." murmured Sitara in an eerie calm as she tightened her grip upon her mother's neck._

"_Don't worry -- it won't hurt **nearly** as much as what I've felt every day . . . and as a **consolation**, you'll soon be reunited with **both** of your **loving **husbands, as I'd . . . '**taken care**' of your **new** one before coming to see you . . . Now, it's been fun, **mother**, but now, you're **nothing** to me -- to **anyone** -- anymore . . ."_

_Irma's eyes widened in horror as a heart wrenching scream escaped from Mrs. Collins's throat and her body became enveloped within black energy. _

_Irma could only watch as Will's mother vanished within the black blanket until **literally** nothing remained in her stead . . ._

". . . A-and . . . that's all I can remember before blacking out and Sitara magically disappearing from sight . . . When I had come to, it was _you_ guys here now instead . . ." said Irma as she finished relaying the horrific events to her stunned, former friends.

Her body was still sore from her encounter with the vicious and suddenly magic infused Sitara, and a massive headache was forming as a result as she closed her eyes.

That was when she heard someone sobbing uncontrollably.

"N . . . _no_, Irma. You _have_ to be wrong. Sitara's my _sister_! Mom's _daughter_! She wouldn't . . . she wouldn't do something like that! _Besides_, how can _she_ have magical powers?" she heard Wilhelmina cry out from her remained place near the entranceway into the hallway.

"W . . . Well . . . I know how much . . . all of you would like . . . to believe that I _demolished_ the place . . . and then _willingly_**_slammed_** myself against the wall . . . after _first_ imagining that Sitara was _possessed_ by some magical _devil_ . . . a-and turned her freaking mother into _nothingness_, but I _didn't_! _Dammit_! I've _had_ it with you guys _automatically_ thinking the_ worst_ of me!" cried Irma as she gradually regained her voice, slowly rising from the couch as she suddenly shoved Hay Lin away from her face as she was busy tending to her wounds.

"Well, _maybe_ if you'd stop _giving_ us _ample_ reason to think that way, we _wouldn't_!" said Taranee bitterly as she appeared from the hallway and crouched next to Wilhelmina to help her from off of the floor.

"Guys, _please_! This is _no_ time to fight! We --"

"-- _No_, Hay Lin! You're _right_! Wilhelmina, I'm _sorry_ for your . . . _loss_, and that I couldn't stop your sister, but . . . I'm _outta_ here!" said Irma, as she limped her way over to the front door that the girls had apparently left open in their haste.

Suddenly, Cornelia barreled through the doorway and collided with Irma, knocking the two of them over.

"Ow! _Jesus_, Corny! Have you gained _weight_ or something? I'm _already_ banged up! I don't need your _clunky _self _adding_ to my pain!" cried Irma as she struggled to push an extremely flustered Cornelia off of her body.

_It's too **bad** that I'm too distraught and in agony right now, **otherwise** this might actually be somewhat **enjoyable**_, she mused briefly as Cornelia rolled off of her, tears within her blue eyes.

"C-_Cornelia_? What _happened_ to you?" asked Hay Lin as she rushed over to her side to examine her _own_ bruised and dirty body.

"I . . . _Sitara_! Sitara, she's . . . something's _happened_ to her!" stammered Cornelia through her excited tears and lack of breath, wiping furiously at her marred face as Irma remained reclined upon the floor, feeling slightly more pleased than concerned that the blonde had apparently seen what _she_ had -- which would then prove to everyone _else_ within the room that she _hadn't_ imagined it.

"Wait . . . you saw her, _too_? Where was she? Where is she _now_?" asked Taranee in surprise after handing a grieving Wilhelmina some tissues, looking a bit embarrassed (which, Irma, hoped, was due to her previous outburst against her).

"Y-_yes_! And . . . I don't _know_! I . . . I saw her out in one of the alleyways, and . . . _something_ happened to her . . . like some sort of . . . _magical alteration_ . . . and then she just _disappeared_ . . . Oh, _God_, she looked so --"

"-- _Evil_? **_Corrupt_**? **_Sadistic_**?" suddenly interrupted Wilhelmina, advancing from her spot.

Every girl within the room looked at her in surprise, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know where she is . . . but I don't _care_. I will search the _world over _if I _have_ to to get my revenge . . ." said Wilhelmina darkly, her brown eyes filled with rage.

Cornelia was the first to speak, using Hay Lin as support as she rose to her feet and then helped Irma up afterwards.

". . . Will . . . what are you _saying_? She's your _sister_ . . . she --"

"-- _Killed _my mother _and_ stepfather, apparently! How can I just _sit _here and let it go _unpunished_, sister or_ not_?" roared Wilhelmina as she locked eyes with a taken back Cornelia.

"_Killed_? What do you _mean_ . . . _killed_? _How_? She _wouldn't_! She **_couldn't_**! She --"

"-- _Did_! According to _Irma_, that is. _Besides_, take a look _around_! My place is _destroyed_! Mom's _bedroom_ resembles a _tornado disaster zone_, while _Irma_ looks like a walking _punching bag_! And _you _don't look any better_ yourself_, Cornelia!" said Wilhelmina as she seized Cornelia's shoulders and shook them repeatedly.

"L-let _go_ of m-me, Will! I'll _admit_ this . . . this looks _bad_, and we _will _find her, b-ut . . . you _can't_ **_kill_** her! She's_ still_ your sister! She's just . . . _lost_ or something right now . . . I _know_ it . . . If we engage her, _wherever _she is right now, we should _save_ her in any way that we can . . ." stated Cornelia softly, reversing the "attack" by gripping Wilhelmina's _own_ shoulders in attempts to snap her out of her heated daze.

Irma couldn't help but admire the eldest girl's determination during a _less_ than bleak situation. It was sort of nice to see that not _everything_ had changed within the brunette's otherwise saddened and unrecognizable "new" life.

"But . . . she could be _anywhere_ by now . . . _How_ do we find her?" asked Hay Lin carefully, jumping in surprise as a roll of thunder sounded outside, the weather suddenly and curiously beginning to reflect the chaos that was continuing to occur indoors.

Irma, leaning against one of the living room's chairs for support, was the first to speak up, a look of seriousness upon her contused face.

". . . By any means necessary . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Thirteen**

**(A.N. OH, boy. Can't wait to see all of the "lovely" reviews for this chapter. Can we say, chaos, much? LoL I hate doing flashbacks within my writing, but I didn't feel like having Irma go "blah blah blah" the entire time AND try to display the emotions she'd gone through. So, there's the flashback, in italics in case it confused you. And her thoughts, while THEY'RE normally in italics, I had to put 's around them. **

**Anyway! This is actually my fave chapter of them all right now, because it didn't turn out as bad I'd thought, and it's SO much more involved and heated, plot wise. AND, I finally took you into the mind and emotions of Irma, and showed that there really IS hope for her, as some . . . no, a LOT of you were worried that there wasn't. I would've written more, and more to this chapter, but it was pretty involved as it is. Chapter fourteen is basically, in a way, chapter thirteen part 2, kind of. Well, the first scene, really; it's of the girls trying to figure out how to find Sitara, and actually and FINALLY beginning to TRY, at least, piecing their failed relationship back together – which I was gonna do in this one, and kinda started to when Taranee "started" with Irma, but I figured the chapter's sorta mainly about Will and her loss, so let's just focus on that for now. I just hope what I have in mind for chapter fourteen and the final few chapters WORK! LoL Oh! By the way, the Hay Lin drawing I did and is in my profile? I kick arse at doing eyes, right? But I purposely made Hay Lin's eyes look so . . . "bland" and empty to reflect how she pretty much is now because of all of the drama lately and in the past two years. Oh, and not making her smile in the picture as she USUALLY is featured in her pics, I did on purpose as well. So, yeah. No worries. LoL)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note:_ I knew it. "Chaos" HAS ensued with chapter thirteen. I've gotten a lot of angered responses about it, but in e-mail versus review. Reason? "So I can write as much as I want and not run out of room," explained one of the angry readers. LoL I TOLD you guys there'd be an uproar. But it's funny to me, because I'M the one who wrote this, and what I HAVE written is just so "powerful" that it's caused ANYone to react so strongly, period. So, honestly? I'm flattered. LoL Dunno what to say about this chapter, so just read. LoL_

_P.S. I'd love to hear from MORE of you, besides JayxKay and DayDreamer9 in my forum for this story, so please feel free to go in and tell me your thoughts/opinions on how the story's going or even how it SHOULD go!_

_P.P.S. If you haven't yet, PLEASE go to my forum for this story, as JayxKay has posted the link to her WONDERFUL and AMAZING comic strips FOR this story (the two strips featured are the end of chapter 6 and beginning of 7, by the way)! I am STILL blown away by it as WELL with the fact that someone out there is willing to make one of my stories into a comic b/c they like it that much. So, again, JayxKay, thanks SO much!_

_**Warning:** Mild cursing, as well as references to serious life issues/matters like: starvation, self-mutilation, etc. No flames, no disrespect period for this, please, as you HAVE been warned . . ._

This chapter was created/written in April 2006.

". . . Any ideas yet?" asked Irma, an ice pack rested over her forehead to soothe away her aches as she sat upon the couch. They'd been sitting or standing about the dilapidated room for more than an hour now, trying desperately to come up with a plan to find Sitara for Wilhelmina (who'd thankfully calmed down a bit), however with no luck.

"No . . . but this crazy _weather's_ giving me the idea not to _travel_ anywhere for a while . . ." said Taranee as she looked out of the darkened living room window and Hay Lin turned on the small television within the kitchen to catch the weather report at the same time, as though on cue.

"_-- Which is having everyone in great duress . . . Cities across the entire globe are submitting reports of environmental disasters: earthquakes; tsunamis; volcanic eruptions; tornadoes -- anything that can come to mind as a natural disaster appears to be happening all over . . ._

_**Needless** to say, it is causing **vast** concern worldwide, with the majority of its occupants believing **this**, quite possibly, to be signs of the Apocalypse . . ."_

All five girls turned their attention to the television upon hearing this, within the same instant that the window suddenly burst open, causing rain to spray inside everywhere.

"Ahh! A-at least we don't live near any _volcanoes_, but we _might_ have trouble with immense _flooding_!" said Hay Lin as she rushed to the window to help Taranee close it up.

_Maybe what's going on outside all over is why I and everyone else suddenly look -- and presumably **feel** -- so ragged? _Cornelia reflected mentally of the remaining women who each progressively looked depleted of energy -– Wilhelmina _especially_ . . .

". . . I don't know what's going on out there, but we need to continue focusing on how to find Sitara . . ." she said, frowning at the television before moving to turn it off.

". . . How do you know that that _monster** isn't**_ behind this?" asked Wilhelmina in a low, accusatory tone from where she sat at the kitchen table, brown eyes downcast and hallow.

All eyes gazed curiously upon her, as that had been the first time she had spoken since her outburst an hour before.

Cornelia looked physically wounded at this as Wilhelmina made insinuations against someone who obviously meant a lot to the blonde.

". . . Will . . . we don't know that for _sure_ . . . I mean, we don't know _what_ she's capable of, and --"

"-- If she's capable of _killing_ my _family_, Cornelia, she's capable of bringing about the end of the _world _if she really wanted to," countered Wilhelmina, slowly looking up to meet her stunned gaze.

"_Besides_, who designated _you_ the group's new leader -- our mother _hen_? We're not _even_ a group -- _friends_ anymore, so why are you wasting ours and _your_ time?"

"Wilhelmina, Cornelia's just --" began Hay Lin weakly after having finished blocking the window with Taranee, before Cornelia raised a hand to silence her.

"No, Hay Lin. It's all right. Since we're not getting anywhere with ideas on how to find Sitara just yet, I think this is the _perfect_ time to finally try to fix this cataclysmic group," she said, staring down Wilhelmina with delicate eyes, before veering her attention onto the rest of the leftover girls.

"What has _happened_ to us? I mean, _seriously_? Because, before I'd moved away, we were _extremely_ tight, celebrating our victory over Phobos and helping Elyon reclaim her rightful throne . . . I don't know . . . it's like, _because_ I'd left that we broke apart . . ." she began, feeling her heart jerk as she reflected upon her best friend for the first time in a _while,_ it seemed, wishing she was there to back her up in this trying time.

Irma rolled her eyes as she lightly scoffed from her place upon the couch.

"Oh, _please_. Are you trying to say that we grew apart because the star of the show _split_? _Figures_ that you'd try to make this about _you_," she said, turning her body away from her.

Surprisingly, Cornelia didn't retaliate heatedly as she'd expected, but merely continued on delivering her theory calmly.

"_Actually_? That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. I mean, _think_ of it: on the _magic_ side of things, when was the last time any of you have used your powers? When was the last time you'd even _thought_ of it? I know _my_ powers have definitely gotten weaker over time, for _sure_, and I'm almost _positive_ that _yours_ have as well . . .

I think it's _because_ I left, that our bond didn't survive . . . because we were no longer all together _physically_ . . . and as a result, it's broken our '_W.I.T.C.H._' bond and weakened our powers," she hypothesized, beginning to pace the room.

Everyone could instantly feel the tension greatly increasing within the room as each girl speculated what would be coming next from out of the blonde's mouth . . . something that some, more than others, were not at all thrilled to nose dive into.

"_Apparently_, Cornelia's acquired a degree in _Analytical Psychology _or something while she's been away, you guys. _Spare_ me the psycho-babble, okay? You don't know what's been going on within our lives, I've told you once before _already_ -- so back _off_," said Taranee piercingly, approaching Cornelia, who at last reacted the way the _old _Cornelia they were more familiar with would have.

"You _know_, Taranee, I'm _pretty_ sure that I speak for _everyone_ here when I say that your _sour_ attitude over just about _everything_ is getting _old_, very _fast_! I've been tolerant of your _bitchiness_ for _too_ long, in _my_ opinion, but not _anymore_!

It's _great_ that you're _apparently _super _popular_ now, and have a _wonderful_ boyfriend, according to what Hay Lin's filled me in a bit over the phone, but it _doesn't _mean that you have to lose who and how you _used _to be in the process!" she exploded vehemently, glaring daggers at the slightly taken aback erstwhile Fire Maiden, who clearly hadn't been prepared for (or perhaps even used to) any sort of retaliation -- from Cornelia or anyone _else_, period.

"Now, _wait_ just a --"

"-- _No_! _No _waiting! I know a '_front_' when I see one! _Sure_, you're more confident than before -- I'm _pretty_ positive that _all_ of us have acquired a bit more of that trait in the last few years. But, when I'd first met you, you were _super_ shy, a bit insecure, and -- let's _face_ it -- a big _chicken_. And _regrettably_, I'll admit that _I_ was usually one of the first to _call_ you on it, whether I was joking or _not_.

I _should_ have been more sensitive to your feelings and realize that not _everyone_ can be a '_Cornelia Clone,_' with _oodles_ of confidence and pride or whatever -- _although_, it _kind _of seems as though maybe you _could_ be a clone of my old self, hands down . . ." interrupted Cornelia, her blue eyes and body relaxing as she continued to hold the stare between herself and Taranee, who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Look. I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get this 'emotional moment' crap down pat for as long as I live, but I'm willing to work on it . . . _and_ apologize to you for how I'd sometimes treated you. But, I'm _especially_ sorry that you felt that you had to alter yourself -- your nice and 'one-of-a-kind' personality -- into a more on edge and _volatile_ person, just so _stupid_ people like _me_ wouldn't _dare_ take a shot at you . . . I can't speak for everyone _else_, but _I_ definitely miss the _old_ Taranee . . ." she finished, smiling faintly at the speechless Taranee, who then abruptly turned her back on her and went back to the window where Hay Lin remained, looking tired and _very_ worried.

Irma suddenly sat up from her seat and threw the ice pack down upon the coffee table before her as she limped slowly towards the door.

"And where do you think _you're_ going? I thought you said you were going to help us find Sitara?" asked Cornelia curiously, eyes still locked upon a flustered looking Taranee as she spoke.

Irma, who _also_ began to appear greatly perturbed _herself_, tried to put on her usual unaffected demeanor as she shrugged.

"_Exactly_. But since you've decided to _stop_ with that and turn it into some impromptu _slumber party_, I've decided that my services _clearly_ are no longer required," she said as calmly as she could, although her insides were churning with great discomfort.

She'd just barely managed to regain her composure over reflecting upon the loss of her father and the continued hurt of it before the girls had arrived -- and although a part of her kind of _did_ want to talk it out to someone, Irma knew that if she didn't leave right then, that would _exactly_ be what Cornelia was _obviously_ gunning for her to do.

True to form, Cornelia immediately rushed over to the door and placed herself against it, blocking Irma's only chance of escape.

"No! No, you _don't_! We're going to put _all_ of the cards onto the table _tonight,_ before anything else goes further or is left unsaid -- and that _includes_ what's the matter with _you_," she said, lightly pushing against Irma's chest with her hand to back her away from the door.

"Cornelia, please . . . I-Irma doesn't want to talk about it, s-so let's just drop it," murmured Hay Lin as she looked at the two women with extremely upset brown eyes.

But Cornelia merely frowned deeply, shaking her blonde head.

"No, way, Hay Lin. If _anything_, _you_ should be _thankful_ that we're finally talking this out. And if Irma will not talk about her qualms for _herself_, at the very _least_ I'll hope she will for _your_ sake -- since it's _clear_ that your life _depends_ upon it . . ." she said gently, although her blue eyes stared firmly into Irma's turquoise ones.

"W-what are you _talking_ about, her life _depends_ upon it? Get _off _it, Cornelia!" said Irma as sharply as she could, despite the great quivering that underlined her words.

At this, Hay Lin stood from her spot and shook her head vigorously before beginning to rush towards the hallway, her body quaking and gaunt face contorted with despair.

"N-no, it isn't _true_! Don't _listen_ to her! I'm _fine_, Irma -- _honest_! I _swear_!" she stammered, her extremely pale visage brimming with tears and thick denial, just as Taranee unexpectedly advanced from her place and caught her by the wrist.

". . . No. No, you're _not_, Hay Lin . . . Cornelia's right, and she hasn't even been here long enough to know, but she's noticed just the same . . . I mean, _look_ at you! You're nothing but skin and _bones_! You never _smile_ anymore -- at least, not the way that you always _used_ to; your creative style has _definitely_ diminished in the past few days as though you just no longer _care_ about yourself _or_ life any longer, even; and -- are these . . . have you been _cutting_ yourself, Hay Lin? My _God_, what's _happened _to you?" she accused heatedly, already faint traces of the _old_ Taranee seeming to appear within her now concerned face.

Hay Lin wrenched her wrist away from a gaping Taranee as the tears began to fall from her vacant brown eyes, and she slowly backed away and into the wall, hiding her bruised appendage from view.

"Y-you don't know what you're _saying_, Taranee! I'm still the same old Hay Lin that I've _always_ been! P-please don't worry about it!_ Or_ **_me_**! I'm just --"

"-- Trying to find some way to cope with all of the drama that's happened between all of us? _Starving_ and _mutilating_ yourself while you sink deeper and _deeper_ into denial about it, and putting your physical -- in _addition_ to mental -- health at major risk in the _process_?

_C'mon_, Hay Lin -- this _isn't_ you, and _none_ of us are worth it to subject yourself to this kind of treatment," said Cornelia as she remained at Irma's side, whose breathing became curiously shallow as her eyes glazed over.

"You . . . I had no _idea_ that you were doing all of this to yourself . . . that you were taking our falling out so _hard_ . . . apparently the _hardest_, even . . ." whispered Irma softly as her feet took on a mind of their own and effortlessly led her over to the smallest girl despite the physical pain it caused, who'd by then curled herself into a ball onto the floor and shook her head repeatedly as the tears continued to fall.

Irma felt her heart break as she stared down at her once close friend -- her _best_ friend -- physically look how she _felt _inside on a day to day basis, her_ own_ tears then forming.

". . . Hay Lin . . . you're so much _stronger _than this . . . stronger than I or anyone _else_ have ever given you credit for," she said weakly, her knees giving way as she then crouched before her and gently seized the smaller girl's hand.

"Cornelia's right . . . We're _not_ worth losing _yourself_ over, in _addition_ to having lost _us_ . . . _I'm_ not worth it, _especially_ . . . I mean, all you wanted to do was to help me after . . . a-after my dad died . . . to stop me from heading down the path of drugs a-and alcohol and . . . a-and b-basic _prostitution_ minus getting _paid_ for it . . .

It was just too _hard_ . . . too p-_painful_ for me to face . . . it _still_ is . . . I j-just m-miss him so damned _much_! I-I didn't know how to deal or who to _turn _to . . . But . . . I-I see now -- too _late,_ it seems -- that _you_ were all that I needed to get by . . . _Jesus_, Hay Lin! You were my _best friend_! You _still_ are! I am _so _sorry that how I've been acting has led you to slowly _kill _yourself . . ."

The remaining girls could only watch in surprised shock to see both women at last break down after holding in all of their ongoing pain and hurt for so long, the tears finally freely falling without shame as Irma generously wrapped her arms around Hay Lin and squeezed her tight.

Hesitating a moment, Taranee gently placed each hand upon both girls' shoulders.

"I . . . I'm not trying to say that I _agree_ with how you chose to deal with your father's death, Irma, or how _you_ chose to deal with the loss of _us_, Hay Lin, but . . . Cornelia's right _again_: I _have_ been rather bitchy and _heartless _to you . . . I guess it _is_ because of what she said: it is just some defense mechanism of mine, because I was getting pretty _tired_ of being labeled the 'hesitant, _scared_' girl all of the time, when that wasn't the _only_ thing I had to offer but _was_ the only thing that the majority of people would _instantly _take note of . . .

But I don't know why I took it out on _you_ guys of all people . . . When we were _closer_, you guys were my support system; you saw _all _of me, and _not_ just my former apprehensive side . . . I guess the popularity _has _gotten to my head . . ." she struggled to say, a deep rosy hue flushing her mocha tinted cheeks in embarrassment as all eyes locked upon her.

Irma looked at her in astonishment, slowly wiping away her tears.

". . . I honestly never thought that I'd live to hear you apologize to me like that, Taranee . . . I've frankly gotten so used to you being my 'new Cornelia' that it never had occurred to me . . . And, _speaking_ of, who would've thought that it'd be _her_ of all people to act as our _therapist_ for this '_dysfunctional family_' -- just don't expect the _check _from me for a while though, Corny, as I'm kinda strapped for cash at the moment," joked Irma for the first time in ages, genuinely smiling softly at Hay Lin, to Taranee, and then at last to Cornelia, whose own smile lightly faded as Irma's choice of words struck a nerve and made her think of Sitara . . .

_Back when she was still "Amandella" to me, and we "didn't get along . . ." "I'm kinda strapped for cash at the moment . . ." was what she said to me when I'd first found out that she was my new neighbor . . . _

_Now, she's God only **knows** where, doing God only knows **what**, while thinking of me as her **enemy** . . . I don't care **how** long it takes -- we've **got to** find her . . ._ she thought morosely, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration as Wilhelmina, as though reading her thoughts, at last spoke up.

". . . I hate to break up this _love fest_, but we're losing time by_ gossiping_ the night away like this! _You_ can stay here, but _I'm_ going out there to find Sitara," she said, great fatigue and bitterness within her voice as she wearily rose from out of her seat at the table and began to head to the door.

Every girl within the room instantly swerved their attention upon her in affect as Cornelia quickly shook her blonde head and placed herself within the red head's direct path.

"Cornelia, get _out_ of my wa --"

"-- No, _wait_, Will! I _get_ it! Okay? I do. I _truly_ do. But it isn't just Sitara we have to worry about now! You _heard_ the news! Something isn't _right_ within the world, and I have a very strong feeling and am willing to bet _anything_ that it _isn't_ just by _nature_, but by _magic_!

Now, I'm _not_ saying that it's _Sitara's_ doing, but it just _might_ be something we'll have to deal with as well . . ." interrupted Cornelia, looking at the disgruntled young gentlewoman with pleading eyes.

"_Besides_ . . . All of the elemental _chaos_ outside has given me an idea on how to find your sister . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Fourteen**

**(A.N. I KNOW! SUCH a cop out! LoL I was going to continue after that, but honestly? I hate this chapter. A lot. A LOT A LOT. I really do. But there it is. I'm SO embarrassed about it, actually. But once again, this was a more social than magic focused chapter, and I didn't want to wedge in magic drama at the very end. Besides, what I have in mind next I have to make sure it'll work. For once, I have nothing more to say in my usually long "A.N.'s" so yeah. Bye. LoL**

**Oh, wait, no. One more thing. I don't want you, the reader, to think that this chapter was "awkward." That is, read them FINALLY talk out their issues, and think that now they're resolved and they're together again. Nope. Think of it as just grazing the tip of the iceberg. I'd bothered to have them do this, because, again I'd dragged it out too long and wanted them to TRY to talk it out before going to battle with Sitara, etc. That way, it'd be more believable, versus suddenly talking it out DURING battle or whatever, you know? But yeah. I REALLY hope it came off as them just ACKNOWLEDGING that they've got issues they have to work through, and not them actually succeeding in it. They're no where NEAR that yet, in my opinion. And yes, I'm aware I didn't include Will's pouring her heart out in this chapter. So no pointing it out to me. LoL It's just funny to me that of them all, Cornelia pisses the sht out of me in the books, and in this story, I kinda feature her the most and made her the most "evolved." I didn't do it on purpose when I'd first written this, in all honesty, but it works. You'll see by the end when I explain it/why.**

**And again, sorry if I've offended anyone with Hay Lin's cutting reference. Again, I am in NO way promoting OR making light of it, as I've had/have friends who engage in that. So no flames, please. At least, not for that. For anything else, I'll just laugh it off, but for this, you'll be in for the fight of your life. Mmhmm. LoL Still love you though. LoL**

**Oh, dang it! Forgot! I won't be updating this story for a while – two days max, I believe? Busy, busy busy! Plus, I'm going to Atlantic City tomorrow morning for the entire day, and my laptop's being fixed, so yeah. Sorry! Miss me! LoL And I guess this WAS a long "A.N." LoL)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _You guys actually LIKED chapter fourteen? Are you SERIOUS:Shrugs: Ah, well. I BASICALLY hate EVERYTHING I do, really, so it's ok. LoL Uh . . . what else . . . Oh, right!_

**Warning:**_Please do NOT leave me reviews, saying that "that doesn't happen in the books!" or, "You did that wrong! Because in book 9, they blah blah blah" or what have you. PLEASE remember that this story is only INSPIRED by the series, and SINCE it's MY story, I'm entitled to do/write as I please. I could blow them all up, if I wanted and you can't do a thing about it. LoL So, yeah. This chapter, in the beginning, deals with something that was briefly reflected upon in one of the Adventure books (Taranee's, to be more specific), and if it was also done in future books I don't know, as I've only read that one, and books 1-6. So, sue me, hardcore W.I.T.C.H. fans (besides, I know a fair amount of the topic I'm gonna write about and what they did in the Adventure book -- no, I don't practice it religiously, but I have done it a few times in the past and know more about it than the average person, kinda). LoL_

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"_Scrying_? Are you _kidding_ us, Cornelia? _That's_ how you expect to find Sitara?" asked Irma incredulously to the expectant blonde, while still seated upon the floor next to Hay Lin.

Taranee immediately tensed up the moment she'd heard the idea, her mocha tinted cheeks growing pale. The last time they had tried that occult form of divination, she'd felt as though she was being pulled by her abdomen straight down into the depths of Hell -- something she never truly shared with the girls and wasn't in any rush to any time soon . . .

". . . D-do we _have_ to do that again? I mean, it didn't even really _work_ for all of us when we'd tried it," she tried to deliver calmly, hoping her valid point would sway the eldest girl's mind.

However, Cornelia merely shook her head as she remained undeterred, the same resolute expression still plastered across her fair visage when she'd first brought up the subject several minutes before.

"No, we don't _have_ to do it again, Taranee, but it's the best chance we have in finding her quick enough. _Besides_, it did at least work for _some_ of us when we'd done it -- _especially_**_you_**, Irma, as you were the most embracing and open to your magic at the time," said Cornelia from her place upon the kitchen counter, gently clinging to Wilhelmina's arm who stood next to her, as though worried the red head would flee from the premises in hot, blind pursuit of her perpetrating twin sister.

Surprisingly, however, Wilhelmina chimed in with vague intrigue upon the idea, turning her crimson head towards the blonde.

"Cornelia _does_ have a point, Irma . . . but _Taranee_ has a point, as _well_, Cornelia -- it _didn't _really work strongly for all of us, if at _all_, and we were 'bonded' by that point back then, as you'd said. So, I _highly_ doubt that it will be enough to find Sitara _now_, considering . . ." she trailed off, her brown eyes moving from girl to girl as she was sure they'd understood to what she was unfortunately referring.

"_Perhaps_ . . . but we've _also_ becomea lot more _stronger_ and _confident_ within our magical abilities since then . . . or, at least, we _were_ . . ." countered Cornelia, her own blue eyes also traveling to meet each girl's gaze.

Hay Lin, who was still lightly sobbing and looking completely helpless, softly spoke up as Irma handed her yet another napkin she'd reached up to seize from off of the counter.

"B . . . but h-how do we e . . . even know t-that we still h-_have_ our . . . our powers?" she asked before blowing her nose into the napkin, every girl looking upon her with saddened, sympathetic eyes.

It was still quite the shock to learn that the youngest and usually most cheerful and energetic of the quintet had been reduced to such a pathetic mass -- a mere, unrecognizable shadow of what she'd _used_ to be, all thanks to the drama that they themselves had created . . .

Hopping off of the counter, Cornelia sighed softly as she replied,

". . . That's what we're about to find out . . ."

In the next several minutes, each girl reluctantly (Taranee, _especially_) helped Cornelia set up the elemental materials they would need to use as their medium in order to effectively receive any results.

". . . Ready?" the blonde asked at her place near and to the left of the front door, where a large potted plant was stationed.

Wilhelmina remained standing next to the counter with her arms folded across her chest as she anxiously awaited the four women to begin.

"Well _I_ am, at least, although I'm not actually _doing_ anything," she replied, biting down onto her rosy lower lip.

The rest of them merely nodded in response, with Irma standing behind the cardinal haired woman at the white porcelain kitchen sink that was now filled with clear, cool water. Meanwhile, Taranee more than apprehensively sat upon the couch before the thick, pink colored candle she had manually lit and then set upon the coffee table; and Hay Lin unluckily stuck her raven colored head out of reopened living room window, getting drenched in the process.

Wilhelmina watched each of them close their eyes hesitantly and begin to take slow, deep breaths in gradual concentration. It was obvious that in _addition_ to possibly having lost their powers, their former selves, as _well_ as their friendship, each woman truly _had_ also lost their sureness within their magical know-how -- effectively reverting back to their beginner stages from when they had first been bestowed with their elemental gifts.

_C'mon . . . This isn't the time to be shaky and doubtful about it! We -- **I** need to find Sitara like, **yesterday** by now, dammit! She **needs** to pay for what she's done . . ._ thought Wilhelmina avidly, taking deep breaths of her _own_ in attempts to calm herself down, as then she remembered of how important it was that all of them remain tranquil while scrying so that accurate results would then occur.

The red head then watched with curious eyes as each girl slowly opened their slightly glazed over orbs and peered expectedly out or into their respected elemental mediums, all four of them simultaneously posing the unanimous question mentally they'd agreed to ask once they began scrying:

_Where in the world is Sitara Vandom?_

Almost instantly did each woman receive results this time around, as a sharp, unbearable pain coursed throughout their entire being the moment muddled, urgent words filtered into their minds.

Wilhelmina, concern now shining within her brown eyes, helplessly watched her old friends' faces crumple into avid expressions of anguish, while her _own_ faint, but growing pain gradually began to form within the pit of her stomach and caused her to grip the counter top for support.

_Save . . . must . . . the world . . ._ Hay Lin could vaguely hear within her head as her pain picked up and her breathing became increasingly suffocating.

_Chaos . . . all over . . . The end . . . is near . . ._ was what Taranee was able to make out gradually, her body feeling as hot as the small flame before her actually _was_.

_Five . . . become one . . . Two . . . whole . . . saved . . . _echoed the cryptic, addled words within Irma's honey brown colored head, her insides drowning with inescapable affliction.

_Don't give up . . . on her . . . save them . . . save yourselves . . ._ Cornelia heard mentally as she felt her body being buried deeper and deeper into agony, desperately yearning to break free out of her trance.

"You guys . . . are . . . are you all right? I --" started Wilhelmina, as suddenly the room erupted into chaos.

Each girl let out a surprised, painful cry as each of their weatherly mediums unexpectedly turned on them. The flame upon Taranee's candle abruptly grew in size and intensity, nearly singing her eyebrows as it lashed out towards her. The dirt surrounding the potted plant in front of Cornelia exploded from out of its protective and nurturing vessel and into her face, covering her entire body.

Hay Lin nearly cracked her skull open as an extremely powerful gust of wind effortlessly toppled her over; and Irma all but drowned as the once still water within the sink swirled and formed a great torrent and cascaded out of the sink, completely drenching _her_ as _well_ as Wilhelmina's back.

"_Ahh_! Wha . . . what the hell was _that_ all about? Are you guys okay?" asked Wilhelmina shakily, cringing as the water sunk deeper into her partially wet clothes and chilling her naked skin underneath.

"Y . . . _yeah _. . . Well, I'm not so _sure_, honestly," Cornelia was the first to reply weakly, all of their shared physical pain beginning to curiously subside as each woman struggled to stand from their places.

". . . Remind me never to do that _again_ . . . Did anyone _else_ feel the great deal of _pain_ accompanying the 'bonding' moment with our elements?" asked Irma, groaning after spitting out some water from out of her mouth and back into the sink.

Hay Lin nodded slowly as she once again closed the window, this time with Cornelia's help, before leaning on her for support.

"Y-yeah . . . it was too much to bear . . . It was almost as though . . . it was more so the _air_ was in pain, versus _myself_ . . ." she said, sneezing loudly as Cornelia helped to push some of her soaking hair from out of her eyes and Wilhelmina handed her a dry towel from the linen closet near the living room she'd just then moved from.

Taranee shivered at the thought just then and frowned deeply as she backed away from the candle she'd promptly extinguished after nearly being barbecued by it.

". . . It was like it was . . . _dying_, the fire . . . and _me_ along with _it_ . . . I _told_ you scrying was a bad idea!" she said hotly, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort as she maneuvered around the couch and joined the three women by the window.

"_Dying_? How can that be? Although . . . come to _think_ of it, _I _sort of felt that way as _well_ while you guys were in your trance . . . I have _no_ clue what it could mean, though. But, did you at least find out anything about Sitara?" asked Wilhelmina, again looking the most drained of them all.

Irma shook her wet head as she wearily approached.

". . . Not about _Sitara_, no . . . It was all _jumbled_ together, the words, that I could only pick up a few at a time -- and even _then_ it made no sense . . ." she sighed heavily, sinking to the floor as her bruised ankle had by then become inflamed and too painful to walk upon.

_If we **ever **find that psychotic bitch, I'm gonna give her the **beating** of her life . . ._ she thought bitterly as she rubbed her ankle.

Suddenly, Wilhelmina left the fatigued women and reluctantly went down the demolished hallway into her bedroom without a word. When she'd returned a few moments later, in her hands was a large map of the American country, as well as what appeared to be Sitara's white ski cap she'd obviously left behind in her haste to leave the premises earlier that night . . .

"Will? What're you doing?" asked Cornelia curiously.

"You're not the _only_ one who's read up on scrying, Cornelia -- it's _my_ turn to try . . ." she said with determination as she spread the map over the kitchen table and placed the ski cap on top of it thereafter.

"What? But we _just_ tried, Wilhelmina -- it didn't work. Well, not in finding _Sitara_, anyway," said Taranee, clearly the most shaken up and affected by the experience.

"_Besides_, you look like you're going to _keel over _at any second -- we _all _do, but you _especially_," said Irma, wincing in pain as she tried to flex her ankle.

Wilhelmina let out a tired, impatient sigh as she shook her head and frowned.

"I'm _fine_, okay? I just . . . just need to find her -- to _try_ this, all right?"

"Wait . . .you're going to do a votive scry, aren't you? But you don't have a crystal with which to act as your proper medium," said Cornelia as she finally realized what was going on, moving towards the red head.

Wilhelmina only shook her head.

"Not true. I figure if _anyone_ can find her, it's _me_: magic finding magic; _sister_ finding _sister_ . . . even _if_ it's only in name and by blood . . . And as for the _crystal_, what better, _stronger_ 'crystal' than the Heart of Candracar?"

At this, the rest of the girls moved over to the table, with Hay Lin and Taranee helping Irma in the process.

"But . . . do you think you can still summon it? That you still _have_ it?" asked Hay Lin, peering down at the map, which made her a bit nostalgic for her departed grandmother, and of the mystical map of the city she'd given to her that indicated where each of the portals they'd now closed had been located.

_You must be truly **ashamed** of me and how I'd turned out, grandma . . . I've let you down . . ._ she thought morosely, new tears forming.

Wilhelmina l;looked from girl to girl with a light furrowing of her brows and replied,

". . . If you guys can obviously still be, at the very _least_, connected to your individual element if you can no longer utilize them, then I'm almost _positive_ now that the Heart's still within me . . . Only one way to find out . . ." she trailed off into a whisper before closing her eyes in concentration.

_. . . Heart of Candracar . . .**please** . . . I **know** you still dwell within me somewhere . . . you just **have** to . . .I know I no longer deserve to be your Keeper, but . . . If I don't find my sister **soon**, others within the world may suffer the consequence . . . So, **please** . . . come to me . . ._ she thought desperately, hands draped across her bosom while her right became clenched.

At first, she felt nothing. After several minutes had gone by without so much as a tingle, Wilhelmina began to feel discouraged. Then, suddenly, she felt the familiar sensations of something hard and warm beneath her right hand. It throbbed and almost hurt as the heat that was forming within it became greatly intense. The increasing energy within her palm burned as it prickled and sent atmospheric electricity up her arm. Wilhelmina's heart slowed down as the energy shot from out of her curled fist to her entire body.

Gasping, Wilhelmina opened her brown eyes and smiled faintly at the familiar, frequently comforting sight of the silvery medallion with its hilly, 3-D like glass capsule that had emerged magically from out of her uncoiled, extended right hand and now floated above it expectantly.

". . . I guess she still had it within her _after_ all," Irma maundered the double meaning thoughtfully, as all eyes remained glued upon the acquainted jewel.

Taking a deep breath as she truly and definitely felt that she _would_ collapse at any moment after that great magical willing, Wilhelmina gently seized the Heart with one hand while pulling a silver chain from out of her pocket with the other. Without a word she quickly pulled the chain through the small hole on top of the gem, then wrapped the top of the chain around the momentarily forgotten ski cap.

"So that the Heart will act as a pendulum over the map while the cap, which is _owned_ by Sitara, will channel her relative energy into the Heart to show me where she is," she murmured, answering the obviously unanimous question that had formed upon each girls' face save Cornelia's by then, who apparently had been studying the mystical practice a lot on the side throughout the years.

Slowly beginning to swing the Heart over the map in a broad circle, Wilhelmina put the remainder of her energy and concentration into it as all five pairs of tired eyes focused upon it.

As though that been the trigger, the Heart suddenly stopped swinging and jerked itself roughly to the right side of the map.

Taking a closer look, Hay Lin scratched her moist head as she let out another sneeze.

"Oh . . . sorry about that . . . Anyhow, where did it land? Where's Sitara? I can't tell," she inquired softly.

". . . Fadden Hills . . . That's where . . . where _you_ were from, Wilhelmina . . ." said Taranee in recollection after taking a better look at the map.

Wilhelmina frowned at the map for several moments, and with a _very _fatigued yet determined voice stated,

". . . And that's where I'm _headed_ . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Fifteen**

**(A.N. If this chapter's hard to read or I missed out on crap I usually catch when editing, sorry. But it IS 1:54 am right now, and I am BEAT. Anyway, I was going to continue -- I always say that LoL But the scrying and writing it out efficiently and with great detail took longer than I thought. So, I just left it like this. Anyway, so now chapter sixteen is where the final battle begins . . . Final? More like first since they haven't fought at all yet, but yeah. I honestly dunno what number the last chapter will be, but I don't think more than twenty it'll go plus the epilogue. So, yep. Again, no reviews about the scrying or how I "stole" Will's way from "Charmed," because THEY "stole" it from the real life/actual scrying techniques out there, itself. I've never tried votive scrying before, but I know about it obviously, and have tried the Hydromancy form of scrying several times in the past. Actually worked each time I've done it, so yeah. Go me. Guess I just have that "magic touch" in me. LoL **

**Did anyone else think of "Where in the world is Carmen Sandiago?" when I wrote the "Where in the world is Sitara Vandom?" part? I started singing the theme song after that LoL Anyway, I'm sure most of you would have caught it, but in case you haven't, I instilled some of the girls' elemental orientations during the part where each turned on them. You know, the descriptions? Yeah. How I was like Cornelia felt herself getting BURIED deeper and deeper in pain, and you know, she's the EARTH Guardian and you traditionally think of DIRT when you see that something was buried. LoL Or Hay Lin ironically feeling SUFFOCATED during her painful "episode," and she's the AIR Guardian, etc. You get me. LoL I like doing "sneaky" stuff like that. LoL**

**Anyway, thanks for the support, everyone, again, AND your newfound support for my "Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds" story as well. I'm surprised . . .)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Uh, oh. I'm getting bored with this story, and don't want to finish it. LoL Well, I mainly feel that way right now because organizing this chapter was annoying and kinda gave me writer's block. Because I don't want the battle to be 1-2-3, you know? I want it to be believable, after all of the drama that occurred beforehand and built up to this moment, etc. So I ran through different ways that could work where, the girls would still fight, but it'd take a while to get "positive" results. And . . . well, this** reject** of a chapter came out. Just read and see. _

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"I can't _believe_ that you _drove_ us here, Cornelia, instead of just letting us _transform_ and _teleport_!" fumed Wilhelmina at the fatigued blonde as the five women wearily climbed out of her vehicle after at last arriving in the red head's hometown of Fadden Hills another hour later.

It seemed as though, as each second passed, that not only did _all_ of them continue to grow increasingly drained, but Wilhelmina's _patience_ had all but vanished and her attitude had grown more and more _aggressive_ and _fiery_.

_If I had more time, I'd **probably** be **far** more worried about that as I currently am_, thought Cornelia tiredly as she practically stumbled out of the car in exhaustion and put the keys back into her pocket.

"_Because_, Will! It's like I said on the way here: in case you haven't _noticed_, _none_ of us are in _any_ shape to even be _conscious_ and _mobile_ right now, let _alone_ transforming into our Guardian forms! It'd probably suck the last of our energy to do so.

_Plus_, I didn't want us to approach Sitara in that way, and have her think that we're here to attack her . . . Besides, the map and the Heart of Candracar continued to show that Sitara's still here, so driving -- while it _did _take longer -- didn't really make much of a _difference_," she remarked, watching each girl having difficulty remaining erect.

Wilhelmina merely scoffed and glared daggers at the eldest girl as she countered vehemently,

"_Aren't_ we here to attack her? I am getting _so_ pissed off and _tired_ of you telling me how to deal with something that has _nothing _to do with you! If you don't want to come, stay in the car! But _I'm_ going in there to _finish_ this!"

"Will, _wait_!" called out Cornelia to the irascible red head as the other girls watched her storm off towards the entrance of where the Heart of Candracar had directed them.

". . . Am I the only one who's noticed Will's sudden '_bitch_ fit' that seems to be growing more and more? I mean, _one_ minute, she's _docile_; the next she's _anxious_; and _now,_ she's incredibly _insane_! Not to_ mention_ that the Heart seems a lot less . . . _bright_ and _power-charged_ than it usually seemed to be every time Will would call upon it," commented Irma as a faint, dizzy spell began to come over her while Hay Lin and Taranee both helped her slowly follow after their former leader.

Taranee weakly inclined her raven colored head in agreement, she and Hay Lin barely able to walk themselves.

"Y . . . Yeah . . . Something _definitely_ isn't right, here . . . and I'm beginning to think that it has to do with what's going on around the world, with Sitara as the connection . . ."

Cornelia immediately stopped walking ahead of them and whirled around to face the slightly accusatory young woman.

"I thought we agreed that Sitara has _nothing_ to do with the world's chaos, Taranee? Don't _you_ start in on her, too! You, _none_ of you, know her like _I_ do!" she defended torridly, wiping away a few beads of feverish sweat that had begun to form upon her fair visage in tiredness.

Taranee sighed heavily as her perfectly waxed eyebrows drew themselves down into a light frown.

"I'm too _tired_ to argue, here, C . . . Cornelia, all _right_? In fact . . . I'm not arguing at _all_. I was just . . . just stating a bit of the _obvious_. Everything was just _fine_ before Sitara went ballistic. And _now_, all of a sudden, the world's in _disarray_, and we're _practically_ two seconds away from falling into a five year _coma_ or something . . ."

Despite the anguish she felt to face it, Cornelia had made the very same relation a few _hours_ ago, however didn't want to readily admit it. She couldn't imagine that Sitara would _ever _do anything to hurt the entire world, no matter _how_ hurt she felt _or_ whether or not she had that kind of power.

_Well, regardless if it's true or not, I won't let **anything** happen to you, Sitara . . . I'm **going** to save you, no matter **what** the costs . . . _she thought in determination as she resumed her walking.

"So . . . why do you think Sitara's at a _cemetery _of all places to go?" asked Hay Lin in amalgamated fear, fatigue, and curiosity as the four remaining girls at last pass through the mysteriously broken front iron gate of Fadden Hills Cemetery.

None of them wanted to enter the unfamiliar, eerie and dark territory that was surrounded by a platoon of the deceased -- not to mention a _more_ than formidable foe that they may or may not would have to fight once they'd found her. However, they _also _knew that they had no other choice.

Irma scowled deeply as she shook her caramel brown head in feeble attempts to shake off her dizziness.

". . . Maybe she's into the whole _necrophiliac_ scene," she muttered bitterly, earning a resentful glance from Cornelia.

"Irma, _please_! I know _you_ hate her guts _too_, for what she did to you, but --"

"-- You're _right_! I _do_ hate her wholeheartedly, Cornelia! And as soon as I find her, before Will or _not_, I'm going to tear her a _new_ one," spat Irma, her outburst causing her to fall forward out of Hay Lin's and Taranee's weak grasp.

"_Irma_! Are you all right?" asked Hay Lin in thick worry, decrepitly bending over to help pick her back up, although with great difficulty.

Cornelia moved over to help in the process as she sighed lightly.

". . . I think we should save the energy we _barely_ have left for _if _we have to fight Sitara, instead of bickering with one _another_," she said, wrapping one arm around the weaker girl's waist while slinging one of her own arms around her neck with the other in order to give Hay Lin and Taranee the rest they obviously needed more than she did.

"Let's just hope that we get to her before _Will_ does . . . because if we _don't_, I have a _strong_ feeling that she'll do something we'll _all_ regret . . ."

**YYYYYYYY**

"Get ready Heart of Candracar, because as soon as I find my _crazy_ sister, you and I are going into _battle_ . . ." muttered Wilhelmina to herself heatedly as she fearlessly maneuvered her way throughout the spacious cemetery, the knuckles on her right hand turning chalk white from clutching the mystical medallion a bit too tightly while acting as a faint flashlight for her.

She'd never bothered to return the Heart back into her body since first summoning it a little over an hour ago, as besides knowing that she would use it once she'd found her twin sister, it would require too much energy to do so . . . energy she simply did not have.

In fact, keeping the Heart out like this was _also_ requiring a great deal of strength to maintain in itself; however, the red head was too focused upon finding Sitara that she simply did not _have_ the time to pay much attention to the devastating pain -- _or_ notice the Heart seeming to wan in brightness . . .

Suddenly, Wilhelmina heard angry sobs wafting over a hill directly in front of her. That was when she'd at last noticed the suddenly darkened clouds, harsh winds and bullet-sized rain mercilessly crashing down upon and around her.

"_Ow_! _Dammit_ . . . I think it's safe to say that I've found her, judging by the _drastic_ change in weather and crazy screams ahead . . ." she reflected, convinced more than _ever_ that her calamitous sister truly _was_ responsible for the chaos spreading across the entire planet.

"How _could_ you? It's _your_ fault that I turned out this way, you lying, abusive _bastard_!" Wilhelmina heard a voice scream out into the night as she made her way over the hill.

There, eerily floating several feet before her with her back facing, was a young woman with long, fiery hair thrashing to and fro her assumed similar visage.

Wilhelmina gasped in surprised horror and apprehension as she took in the supernatural, black aura that acted as a mystical covering for the menacing girl's bare body.

And even though she was at a distance, Wilhelmina somehow knew exactly whose gray marble tombstone the other girl was angrily hovering in front of . . .

". . . _Dad_ . . ." whispered Wilhelmina in blended emotion at the realization.

". . . I _knew_ you'd come find me eventually, dear sister . . ." said Sitara in a toneless manner as she turned her attention from their deceased father's final resting place to a surprised Wilhelmina, the helter-skelter weather seeming not to have any sort of typical effect upon her as she continued to remain dry as a bone.

Her heart jerked in growing rage as well as faint fear as her livid brown eyes locked with the vacant gems of her seemingly possessed twin. To say that Wilhelmina wasn't feeling intimidated right then would have been greatly untrue; however, as tired and possibly _unmatched_ she was just by the_ looks_ of her foe's appearance, Wilhelmina couldn't afford to back down.

And so, without thinking, she began to blindly charge toward her, screaming,

"You're going to _pay _for what you've done, you heartless _bitch_!"

"Will, _don't_!" Wilhelmina suddenly heard what sounded like Cornelia's pleading voice call out to her before feeling her outstandingly weakened body being tackled down to the ground by her.

"_Oof_! What the _hell_? C-_Cornelia_? What are you _doing_? Let . . . _go_ of me!" she grunted, struggling beneath Cornelia's purposely debilitating weight as the thick wind and rain steadily beat down upon them.

"I . . . I'm _stopping_ you from doing something you'll _regret_! We _came_ together -- we'll _do_ this together! But _not _through violence!" hissed Cornelia against her ear, as both Irma and Hay Lin suddenly collapsed onto the ground, nearly passed out.

The two women watched Taranee immediately rush to their sides and looked them over in concern.

"Are you guys _all right_? What is it?" she asked as Cornelia slowly rolled off of Wilhelmina, however kept a firm grip upon her wrist just in case.

"It . . . It's the _rain _. . . it's too _much _. . ." uttered Irma in pain, gasping for breath as her turquoise eyes became greatly dilated.

"_What's_ too much, Irma? _Stay_ with us! _What's too much_?" inquired Cornelia feverishly as Taranee gently tapped Irma's face repeatedly to keep her focused.

". . . It's too _painful_ . . . The wind is crying out . . . burning my skin . . ." Hay Lin gasped out from her crumpled place at Irma's side, she too not looking any better.

In the midst of the confusion, no one had noticed Sitara's formerly stoic figure slowly begin to retreat as she clutched at her heart, her insides swirling with a multitude of different emotions.

_No you **don't** . . . I will not let you take over me, no matter how overwhelming you feel . . . _she thought to herself as she referred to the conglomeration of emotions she'd been feeling tenfold for a while now, wincing in agony. By the same token, however, her newly acquired powers had grown as well, and so as soon it'd started, she'd managed to shake off the crippling sentiments and regain control of her continued rage.

As Cornelia and Taranee tried to tend to the apparently down for the count Irma and Hay Lin, Wilhelmina wrenched her hand free and as quickly as she could manage, moved towards Sitara the same moment she'd extended her right arm in front of her and unfolded her protective hand concealing the ostensibly languid Heart of Candracar.

"What is _this_? Did you bring me a _gift_, sweet sis?" asked Sitara in mock amusement, cocking her crimson colored head to the side.

With her last ounce of strength -- as suddenly the crashing rain and tumultuous wind began to enfeeble her as well -- Wilhelmina exclaimed,

"If you call your _ass _about to get _beaten _by the five of us, then yes it _is_!"

Cornelia shakily stood from her spot and pleaded with the red head before her.

"Will, you _can't_! It might _hurt_ us more than _help_ if you --"

"-- Irma, Water! Taranee, Fire! Cornelia, Earth!" Wilhelmina interrupted, calling forth the powers of the elements from out of the Heart of Candracar, preparing for both their expected transformation as _well_ as the fight of their lives . . .

**-- End of Chapter Sixteen**

**(A.N. Ohhhh, good LORD, that was AWFUL. I'm so embarrassed. Can I please burn this chapter? And every other chapter I couldn't stand? Good GOD, this sucked monkey chunks. LoL Because what I wanted to display without giving away EVERYTHING, before I want you to know a little later on, didn't really get conveyed well, I don't think. And so, NOW, I know for SURE that there'll be SOME smart arse who'll read it later on when I DO reveal it, and be like, "Oh yeah? Well that didn't make sense the way you wrote it BEFORE!" And THEN, I'll have to cut their face as a result, thus losing popularity. LoL So NOW you understand why I hate this chapter. Roar! Oh, well. Please be nice to me with the reviews, okay? 'Bye-ee! LoL)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Um...yeah. LoL Forgot to say, "Hay Lin, Air!" too at the end of sixteen. Sorry. But yeah, Will did say it; I just didn't write it. LoL Uh...what else...Glad you liked it. I'm surprised. I hated it. LoL Anyway, I already wrote the epilogue last night before passing out, and I'm happy with THAT, at least. LoL Anyway, just read this flipping chapter, wouldja? LoL Enjoy._

_P.S. Just finished watching a very kick arse episode of "Charmed" while I was finishing this up, and the very end with the scene between Paige and Piper made me think of Will and Cornelia. Y'know, how Will feels betrayed by Sitara for killing Susan, etc, and Cornelia doesn't want the five of them to kill Sitara but Will does. That's how Piper feels now: thinking of vanquishing Billie and Christie and Paige doesn't want to because Billie's her charge, etc. Yep. Got me emotional watching the end of tonight's episode. LoL SPEAKING of "Charmed," I'm debating whether or not to debut the "Charmed" based story I've been working on, on and off. I dunno. Hmm. -- LoL_

_**Warning:** Again, mild cursing (forgot to warn about it in the other chapter, sorry), and dealings with the sensitive, unfortunate subject of physical abuse (so, sorry to those I might offend, as again, I am in NO way condoning it or making light of the topic. So, once more, do not bother flaming me about it or picking a fight because, as I've said before, you **will** lose)._

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

All six women watched as Wilhelmina's mystical medallion began to hover higher into the air and away from her outstretched hand, and the glass sphere that was its center appeared to abstract into five, palpitating, tear-shaped rockets . . . Something that had become more than a familiar, welcoming sight to the quintet in the last few years and generally instilled great endurance within them -- however, at that moment did anything but for them all save the red headed Keeper.

The first tear crystal had, at that moment, become fluid and ripply as it hovered before an unconscious Irma and then began to lace its way around her bruised body, as if it were surrounding her in some sort of protective wrapping.

In the meanwhile, next to her, the same thing was occurring to the equally knocked out Hay Lin, with the exception that the teardrop designated for her was more or less like a silvery puff of air that was all aglitter. Unlike the continuously violent winds that only seemed eager to tear her apart, this newly formed air gently whisked her still, fragile form from off of the moist ground and instantly enclosed her in a willowy wind, thereafter eclipsing her from view.

A sudden explosion of green light, accompanied by a caressing fragrance of fresh grass and earth, connected with Cornelia's regrettable body and effortlessly wrapped her in a magical cocoon.

The following mystical teardrop was satiated with an orange-red vortex that gaily pranced within it, much like how the candle flame that Taranee had lit for scrying back in Wilhelmina's loft did, as it ironically blazed toward her hunched over form and ostensibly ignited her entire body.

Finally came the former leader's shocking pink colored teardrop, as it pulsated before her brown eyes like a beating heart.

Behind her, she could hear Hay Lin stir awake and gasped (out of joy or fear, she could not tell) as she threw her terribly skinny arms over her head, resembling an extremely light feather. Her disheveled ebony short hair came free from her already loose, single ponytail, gently and repeatedly caressed her gaunt visage, as though feverishly attempting to wipe away her fatigue.

Irma's _own_ hair swam up from her injured scalp, and her sensual, turquoise eyes briefly came alive, while her drenched clothes melted away and lime green, dragonfly like feathers unfurled from her bare back.

Both Cornelia and Taranee closed their eyes a bit sadly as they conceded the transformation. They, like the others, felt their arms and legs infusing with a bit of renewed strength, as their current hairstyles (Cornelia's shortened, now uncurled blonde hair, and Taranee's flattening raven hued updo due to the ongoing rain) remained the same this time around, instead of growing longer or unfurling into several long, braided tendrils.

Wilhelmina glared and smirked defiantly at her vaguely intrigued twin sister before she was unable to see her or anything else, as she was then going through her _own_ familiar transformation. Back arched and body quaking, Wilhelmina felt a motion of heat careen throughout her entire being as the energy she'd felt coursing through her veins caused her to immediately hunch forward and hug her knees.

Now curled into a ball alongside her fellow Guardians, Wilhelmina felt a jerking upon her back as she instinctively knew that she herself was growing wings, just as Irma and the others had around her.

Almost simultaneously did all five women burst out of their coiled positions from within their mystical gems, their slight boost of strength sustaining them.

Sitara, throughout all of this, merely smirked, undaunted by the five magically infused beings before her, taking in their similar purple and eggplant colored ensembles and feathery, fluttering iridescent wings.

". . . Is this supposed to _intimidate_ me, or _impress_ me? I guess magic apparently runs in the family, _huh_, Willie? _Including_ Mommy's _vanishing act_," she remarked, enjoying the embittered reaction from her twin, who looked as though she was about to retaliate verbally when suddenly she and the other girls behind her sank to their knees in pain.

"_Oh_! I . . . I can't do this, you guys! It's _excruciating_!" cried Taranee as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen in feeble attempts to cease her anguish.

"I-I _know_! It's like . . . now that we're in our Guardian forms, although we've gotten a little power and strength perk, the pain we'd been feeling before is _tenfold_!" exclaimed Irma, she and Hay Lin benefiting the most from their supposed increase in strength as they now were at _least_ conscious and vaguely functional.

"I . . . I _told_ you it was a bad . . . idea to transform, Will! We're feeling this pain -- _especially_ now . . . because we're _connected_ to the elements! Irma a-and Hay Lin nearly . . . nearly _passed out_ before because the wind and rain are completely out of _control_! T . . . _that's_ why we're all feeling so _drained _and why our scrying had _turned_ on us! It's . . . it's slowly but surely _killing_ us!" revealed Cornelia, at last understanding everything as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"W . . . what are you . . . t-_talking_ about, Cornelia? That _can't_ b --"

"-- It _is_! Cornelia's _right_! I-I'm _sure_ of it! And _because_ I'm positive she's right, then . . . then _that_ means _you_, although you're the strongest, are going to feel the pain the _most_! We have to . . . to change back! _Now_!" pleaded Taranee as she buried her head into the ground while screaming into it.

Wilhelmina groaned in her _own_ agony right on cue as she looked upon her suffering comrades. Could it be true? _Were_ they really _dying_? It certainly would explain all of the weird events that had occurred in only the last few hours . . . However, _despite_ the ongoing, searing pain they were feeling, she knew that she -- _none_ of them -- would stand a right chance against Sitara if the five of them _didn't_ remain within their Guardian forms.

". . . I _can't_ . . . _we_ can't . . . T-the . . . longer we argue about this . . . the _quicker_ we'll be . . . _kaput_! We . . . We _have _to try!" she hissed, slowly making her way to her feet as the others began to do the same with great difficulty.

_If I have to go down **swinging** to avenge Mom's death, then so be it_, thought Wilhelmina in slightly selfish determination, as she was well aware that it would _also_ mean that the girls would have to ultimately go down _with_ her as a result . . .

"This is _it_, Sitara! You _killed_ our mother; my _stepfather_ -- you _probably_ killed _Dad_ for all I know! You're a _horrible _person, a-and _even_ if it requires the very _last_ of breath to do so, I _will_ stop you!" gushed Wilhelmina heatedly at her sister, who suddenly looked taken aback a moment by her unknown older twin's harsh words.

". . . If that's how you feel, then give it your best shot . . ." she replied tonelessly, slowly raising an arm to provokingly beckon them all towards her, as her hallow eyes traveled over to focus themselves upon Cornelia before continuing,

". . . It will be my _immense_ pleasure to be at last rid of my pain . . ."

Cornelia's blue eyes filled with pleading, hurtful tears at this, desperate to be free of both her ongoing physical pain due to her magical link to her earthy element, as _well_ as her guilt for indirectly creating the out of control monster within her friend. It was like dèja vu all over again with when Elyon had briefly become her enemy and thought ill of her.

Cornelia had barely gotten through that ordeal, after nearly losing someone so close to her, that she wasn't honestly sure that she had it within her to make it through _this_ equally trying instance. _Nor_ was she confident of how the quintet would honestly fair against someone so powerful -- _far_ more powerful than Elyon had been -- or that they'd even _survive_ long enough to find out.

Regardless, since it was clear that _neither_ twin was about to back down, Cornelia knew that _she_ could not as well. She _had_ to stop _both_ sides from destroying the other . . . _somehow_.

"S . . . Sitara, _please_! I _know_ that you think that I've betrayed you, but I _didn't_! I was _only_ trying to _help_! _Please_ believe me!" she invoked as she, a clammy hand clutching at her fiery chest, took a shaky step forward towards the hovering, black aura engrossed young woman.

"You've got . . . got it all _wrong_! Your mother _loved_ you! _Every day _of your life, it seemed, from how she told us the story after you'd left! She . . . she didn't have a _choice_ when she left you to your father! She --"

"-- _Stop_ it!_ Lies_! _All_ of it! She _did_ have a choice, and she _made_ it! She left me to be _abused_ **_repeatedly_** by my _asshole_ of a father!" Sitara bellowed, the weather surrounding them taking on a _greater_ turn for the worse as slight flooding began due to the increase of heavy rain, while several, sudden bolts of lightning rocketed from the funereal sky and connected with several trees behind them and effortlessly knocked them over.

At this, Hay Lin, Irma, and Cornelia instantly collapsed to their feet and cried out in increased agony, as Wilhelmina nearly toppled over as well but managed to remain vaguely erect, with Taranee's weakening help.

"You have _no_ idea what I had to endure every, _single_ day of my life because of that _rat bastard_! Belts; coat hangers -- wire _or_ plastic, he didn't discriminate; _rulers_ -- even small _fires _to induce _burns_ and light _scarring_! You _name_ it, he'd use it against me to _punish_ me if I didn't cook _dinner_ on time, or cleaned the _house_ well enough for him!

Even if how I'd comb my _hair_ wasn't to his liking, I'd get my _ass kicked_ for that! _Nothing_ I did ever made him happy! And being the high-profile, prestigious man he'd become over the years, even _if _anyone had become suspicious of his treatment of me, they didn't do a_ thing,_ for fear of getting driven down to the ground by him and the power he had _backing_ him! I was _trapped_!" the enraged young gentlewoman continued as she at last revealed her heart-wrenching past, sinking deeper and deeper into a fit of fury in the process that not only were the five Guardians of the Veil paying for, but the entire _world_ as well.

". . . I remember once, when I was six, when I'd actually _bothered_ to show the _idiotic_ affection I still had for him by making him a Father's Day card, using uncooked macaroni and glitter to spell the words out . . . he nearly _blinded_ me with one of those powdered kitchen cleansers by _pouring_ some in my eye, telling me that it wouldn't _matter_ if he _had,_ since I already _had _to be blind if I could spell the word '_father_' wrong, taking it _more_ than personal!" she screamed, her pale visage growing darker and darker with unbridled anger and vague insanity.

Wilhelmina couldn't even _begin_ to believe what she was hearing as she bent over the excessively moist ground and was continuously racked with pain. _Was_ it for real? _Did_ her father -- _their_ father truly do all of those_ horrible_ things? And to one who was a _part_ of him?

"N-now _you're_ the one who's lying, Sitara! Dad _wasn't_ a great guy, true, but he would_ never _d -- _ahh_!"

"How _dare_ you? You weren't _there_! You didn't even _know_ him! And you're _lucky_! I would just _love_ to see you, '_Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes_,' try to survive _one_ day under his roof!" shrieked Sitara as she silenced her unbelieving sister both verbally _and _physically the moment she'd hurled a large bolt of black energy from out of her extended hand towards her.

She watched with minute satisfaction as it connected with Wilhelmina's body, _greatly_ injuring her, until she _herself _suddenly felt her _own_ great pain that caused her to faintly hunch over in the process.

Cornelia reached out a weak hand towards Wilhelmina as she and the other girls mustered up some of their lasting strength to gather in a small, protective circle around the red head.

"W-Will . . . no _more_ . . . _please_ don't . . . Don't agitate her anymore . . . You were right all along: what's happening across the entire planet _is_ because of Sitara . . . I . . . I think it's how her powers work! Her _emotions_ trigger them, just like _ours_ do . . . A-and remember what Irma had said about Sitara telling her about her powers of _Empathy_ . . ." she trailed off, gasping for breath and strength as Taranee managed to continue for her.

". . . Irma said that Sitara feels _millions_ of different emotions -- possibly the _world's_ . . . I . . . It's obvious that she's feeling _crazy rage_ right now to the point of _boiling over_ . . . _I_ felt the same way right before breaking out of Elyon's glass prison when I'd gotten captured by her . . .

The power boost I felt was_ immeasurable_ . . . like _nothing_ or _no one_ -- no matter _how_ strong -- could stop me . . . I'm pretty sure that that's how _Sitara_ feels right now . . ." she breathed weakly, unable to finish her point.

Wilhelmina shook her head wearily as she brushed Cornelia's hand from off of her shoulder.

"There's . . . no _time_ for talking, I told you . . . It's only obvious we're greatly _outmatched_, but . . . but we _still_ have to give it a shot! On the count of three, we'll all attack at the same time!" she ordered, not at _all_ confident that it would make even a _dent_ within Sitara, but was still determined to try.

Sensing the great, collected weakness within them, Wilhelmina sealed her eyes shut as the others did the same, summoning the very last of their energy to create a combined attack that would, at the _very_ least, temporarily diminish Sitara's strength if not _entirely_.

All five bodies began to glow their respected colors of pink, blue, orange-red, green, and silver as each woman struggled to tap into their craft they'd taken for granted over the years.

It'd taken a few minutes to do so (_especially_ with the calamitous odds steadily stacking against them, with each of their elements having now become the enemy), however the Guardians at last received results. Wilhelmina extended both hands out in front of her as a stream of bright pink energy shot from out of them and towards her sister to keep her at bay, while in the meantime Cornelia rested a glowing green hand upon the soggy ground, causing several large, cracked bits and pieces of earth to rise into the sky.

At the same moment, several balls of fire were mystically conjured from out of Taranee's raised, orange-red, Ventriloquist like hands as she guided them over to Cornelia's hovering broken earth to momentarily whirl around it, drying it out as a result.

Curious as to how her flames hadn't been extinguished within the ongoing rain, Taranee briefly averted her attention from her flames to a sweating Irma, who was then in the middle of not only forming a great swirling, pelter of water from out of the collected drops of rain with one hand, but was _also_ **_willing_** the _rest_ of the rain that _would_ have drenched Taranee's fireballs as well as Cornelia's jagged earth pieces to fall _elsewhere_, creating a magical, rain-parting curtain in the process.

Hay Lin slowly and lightly began to hover above the ground behind the girls, as she wearily tapped into her power over Air, becoming eye-level with Sitara. Arms extended on either side of her while taking a deep breath and holding it in a moment, she too began to magically hold the violent winds surrounding all of them at bay as she abruptly exhaled and her breath came out in a strong gust of silver-white air and blasted their ominous foe in her chest alongside Wilhelmina's continued energy attack.

Finally, with a weak nod from the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar as her signal did the others send their magical onslaught towards a seemingly affected Sitara, who'd raised her arms in front of her above her face as though to act as a shield.

Cornelia sadly sent her earthy attack flying towards her dangerous friend, as at the same moment did one of Taranee's menacing fireballs ignite it while the remaining flames continued to swirl around it until the instant both attacks collided with Sitara's raised arms and upper body.

Irma's miniature typhoon weaved itself around Hay Lin's strong, battering ram current of air, creating a _far_ more chilling effect than they were separately as it began to then freeze the malevolent woman's body over.

"I . . . I think we've _done_ it, you guys!" shouted Wilhelmina over the chaos, the Guardians watching in surprise as her twin's black aura covered body had become encased in ice.

A collected gasp emitted into the atmosphere as the five of them gawked in shocking horror as the brief, icy prison suddenly exploded right then, sending large chunks of ice every which way as Sitara emerged from the combined attack, unscathed.

About the _only_ thing that the quintet _had_ managed to achieve was not only _increase_ the girl's choler, but _also_ completely deplete the remainder of their strength as a result.

"T . . . this can't _be_ . . . I . . . it's _over_," whispered Wilhelmina decrepitly before she and her fellow Guardians promptly lost consciousness, Sitara's sneering, angered self now moving towards them the last thing she saw . . .

**-- End of Chapter Seventeen**

**(A.N. Again, if I missed editing crap, please don't point it out to me as I'm sure I'll catch it later on. It's close to 5 a.m. right now, and I am EXHAUSTED. I was going to call it quits earlier on the editing, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I took my break from the story. **

**Anyway, ANOTHER freaking cliffhanger? Not my intention. Well, it would've had one, I'm sure, but I didn't plan on making it THAT one, no. LoL Pfft. I could do better than that and have. LoL No, no. It was pure laziness and frustration with this stupid chapter, is all. I hate this one more than . . . what number was it? Sixteen? Five? Who CARES, I hate them all. LoL Oh, and sorry again if Sitara's talking about what Tom did to her growing up disturbed anyone. I wanted it to, at the very least, captivate your attention and move you in the sense that your heart goes out to her. And if some of the punishments, like the beating with a wire hanger sounded familiar, I sort of got inspired by that movie "Mommy Dearest." Never seen it? DO. It's great. Seen it? Then you know what I'm talking about.**

**ANYway times two! LoL I can't WAIT to finish this story! It's taking over my free time that I barely had enough of to begin with. LoL PLUS, the longer it's taking me to finish the story, the more muddled my ideas for ending it are becoming, and that worries me. Because, THEN, when I DO write it out, it might not be what I had in my head, and then I'll NEVER hear the end of it from you guys. LoL **

**Right! So, I'm off to take a two day break or so from this story! Mwa! LoL**

**P.S. Please DO go to my forum for this story -- click the "my forums" link in my profile to find it -- as I'm going to begin reveal some spoiler stuff about the story. Well, spoiler if you haven't read this far. If you have, you're safe. LoL)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen **

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Dammit! The stupid computer completely ate this episode and the new stuff I'd added to it! Good thing I'd written most of it by hand. Oh freaking well. Anyway! Has anyone seen that great movie, "Twin Sisters"? Just saw it the other day on Friday, and I absolutely fell in love. It was GREAT (plus, I'm a sucker for foreign films anyhow automatically), and SO sad and epic and captivating. I HAVE to read the novel it's based upon, for sure. Anyhow, my point to bringing it up is that I found it greatly ironic as well, because it reminded me so much of Will and Sitara almost. :Sniffles: But, yeah. LoL_

_**Warning:** This chapter is very graphic and heart wrenching, so if you cannot handle such readings or wish to skip this chapter, I suggest you do so . . . And, of course, there is once again a bit of mild cursing._

This chapter was written/created in April 2006.

"S . . . Sitara, _please_ . . . let . . . let Will _go_. Just take your rage out on _me_ . . . _I'm_ the one you think sold you out -- _not_ her . . ."

"Oh, _please_! I'm doing you a _favor_ by not _instantly_ killing you with just a mere _thought,_ thanks to my Projection ability -- yet _another_ power I have and had _long_ before my Empathetic powers, in case you wanted to keep track . . .

_That's_ how you suddenly found yourselves bound and trapped within your own elemental power -- and _I _thought we were '_close_:' you couldn't even tell me that you _had_ powers . . . _tsk tsk_ . . ."

Wilhelmina awoke lying on her stomach and out of her Guardian form (which made her naturally assume that so too were the other girls), how _ever _many minutes to hours later, it was presumed, to groggily tune in to what sounded like a heated conversation between an uninterested Sitara and a _very_ weak Cornelia.

Suddenly racked with a wave of pain, Wilhelmina struggled to move her sore, stiff body and become erect; however, she found it quite difficult as she barely had enough energy left as it was.  
Seeing her faint movement, Cornelia turned her weakening attention to the _other_ red head as she suddenly called out,

"Will! You're still _alive_! _Go_! It's too _late_ for the rest of us! _Save_ yourself!"

Too _late_? _Save_ herself? What was Cornelia going on about? Unless . . .

Slowly rocking her debilitated body back and forth, Wilhelmina had at last managed to roll over onto her other side to see what the commotion was about . . . and she _instantly_ regretted having done so.

There, several feet before her was Cornelia's body, completely buried within the moist ground with only her dirt covered head emerging from it. She (and even _Sitara_, mysteriously, who was hovering directly above Cornelia and leering down upon her with resentful eyes) looked extremely ragged, fatigued and pale, as at last her _already_ weakened strength within was finally giving way -- now that she was _literally_ trapped within the element that was once her companion and had become her mortal enemy and inevitable executioner.

However, despite this, it wasn't Cornelia's state that currently made Wilhelmina feel increasingly revolted . . . it was the condition of the three _other_ women present . . .

To her immediate left was an unconscious Irma (although in her heart, Wilhelmina knew it was much _more_ than that . . .), eerily floating and trapped within a column of water, encasing and drowning her in the process. Her limp, slender body and naturally pouty lips now matched the same color of the water as _well _as her blue oriented clothes, as they _and_ her hair floated up and around as though within a swimming tank.

If _that_ tragic sight hadn't been enough to make Wilhelmina wish to either _remain_ unconscious, herself, or completely _gouge_ out her eyes to erase the image away, what she then saw to her _right _was even _more_ horrific.

Perhaps she'd still been too dazed and disoriented to have paid much attention to the sound of howling, violent winds piercing her right eardrum, however she not only now _heard_ it, but also got a full _view_.

A _vicious_ cyclone surrounded the gaunt and _already _fragile body of Hay Lin. Wilhelmina began to violently gag as she took in the sight of the once energetic and bubbly girl's flesh and clothes being literally ripped to shreds by the furious winds that had enveloped her stick figure like body.

It was a _miracle_ that she hadn't yet been torn to _pieces_ by the force, tiny and defenseless body continued to flail sickly around like some rag doll; however, Wilhelmina had a graphic feeling that it'd probably be just a matter of time before it _would_.

Although _both_ hideous sights had _truly_ turned Wilhelmina's stomach to absolute mush and only a few _seconds_ away from being physically ill, it was the final scene that had at last pushed her over the edge . . .

Slightly behind Cornelia's entombed body was Taranee . . . her old best friend . . . Her first _true_ friend she'd made when she'd moved to Heatherfield . . . The one who'd helped her through so many hardships in the past and stood by her . . . And _now_, when it truly seemed that she could've really needed _Wilhelmina's_ help the most, it was too _late_ . . .

Within a ring of fire did Taranee's incapacitated body lie, and although the ring of fire was relatively broad, the concentrated heat and flames had apparently _already_ taken its toll upon the strong willed girl, as even at the distance Wilhelmina could horrifically see the dark skinned beauty's flesh frightfully melting away bit by bit.

It was all Wilhelmina could take as she at last began to vomit generously upon the ground before her, stinging tears forming and graciously trickling down her dirt stained and contused face. She silently thanked the Heavens that her three fallen comrades were at least finally at peace, and could no longer feel the excruciating pain their newly elemental fiends had briefly (or so she _hoped_) provided them . . .

As though reading her thoughts, Sitara suddenly and weakly cackled noticeably, the dark aura surrounding her seeming to have diminished slightly somehow.

". . . Your fire gal pal was pretty _stubborn_, because she could have simply burned up in an instant if she wanted . . . but, _nope_ -- _incredibly_, she'd managed to hold on for a while somehow . . .

Not at _all _like the _other _chicks, who went within _seconds_ of being trapped -- I guess all the _battering_ they'd taken earlier had taken a toll on them . . . I wonder how long the two of_ you_ will last," she murmured in a hallowed tone, despite the obvious mockery of her words, gazing from one deceased body to the next.

Wilhelmina barely heard a word of the diabolical young woman's ostensibly shameless gloating of her dastardly deeds, as only the hard thumping of her increasingly fast beating heart echoed loudly within her ears.

First her _family_ had been taken away, and now her _friends_ . . . all because she wasn't strong enough to protect them . . .

She was worthless.

_Useless_.

If _anyone_ should be dead most, it should have be _her_ . . . She didn't have any strength _left_ to survive, let _alone_ fight back, and she was _fully_ aware that neither did _Cornelia_ (which was quite frankly a _miracle_, that _she,_ at least, was still alive after so long and against someone so powerful) . . .

"W . . . why . . . **_WHY_**? Why didn't you just finish _me_ off instead of my _friends_, you heartless _bitch_?" Wilhelmina suddenly heard herself screech out as she flung her head upward and locked eyes with a slightly taken aback Sitara _and_ Cornelia.

Pausing a moment, Sitara replied in a matter-of-fact manner,

". . . Because you're my _sister_, and I wanted to give you a _realistic _chance . . . And _besides_, I _didn't_ 'finish' your friends off -- I simply bound and encased them within their _apparently_ innate gifts. It was their _own _weakness and broken will that killed them -- not _me_ . . ."

Wilhelmina couldn't believe her ears. Not only was her _unfortunate_ twin sister gut-wrenchingly _sadistic_, but now she was actually trying to _rationalize_ her murderous transgressions.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You made this some kind of '_family_ affair,' and so _that's _why you've spared _me_ but did . . . _this _to _them_? What about _Mom_, then, huh? What was _she_?" demanded Wilhelmina as her heart continued to accelerate and fill her body with newfound rage.

Despite her increasingly pale demeanor and vaguely decreased body-surrounding dark aura, Sitara's _own_ fury seemed to have taken on a more _lax_ nature, as she _returned_ the cold stare and responded with even coldness,

". . . She was _nothing_ to me . . . it's what she _still_ is . . . However, don't misunderstand me . . . I didn't '_spare_' you, as you put it, per say . . . I merely didn't 'Project' _you_ into something lethal and left you unbound because I didn't think you were worth the effort. I thought I was being really _fair_ -- _although_, come to _think_ of it, it was never much of a _fight _between us at _all,_ quite honestly . . .

_Still_, I thought I'd make this a bit of one on one; _sister_ against _sister_, as it _should've_ been from the _start_ . . . And as a _treat_, I'll even throw in a free first punch _and_ Cornelia's _head_ on a _platter _if you win . . ."

At this, Cornelia let out a physically as _well _as emotionally wounded gasp, as she and Wilhelmina both gazed at Sitara with surprised eyes. She knew that Sitara now felt great hate and betrayal towards her, and even as she _literally_ clung to her life by a thread at that very moment, Cornelia continued to somehow maintain the hope that not _only _would Sitara come back to her senses, but everything _overall_ would work out in the end . . .

But, to hear her say such a thing about her just then . . . it was the first time throughout the entire ordeal that the dying blonde honestly believed that, perhaps the "old Sitara" she'd first known really_ was_ gone . . . Because, while it might have been a bit precocious of her, Cornelia had the hunch that Sitara still cared for her somewhere deep down . . . She _had_ to, otherwise she could have easily have buried Cornelia's _entire _body underground -- and _six feet_ no less, instead of doing it the way that she ultimately had.

_Now_, however, the Earth Guardian wasn't so sure . . .

_Wilhelmina_, meanwhile, was _completely _outraged and baffled by her twin's proposal. She didn't _want_ any _favors_ from her -- _especially _one so sick and twisted. Besides, it was entirely crippling to her _pride_ to know that they were _both_ fully aware of her fast depleting life force. Still . . .

_Her challenge **has** renewed my will to keep going, though . . . keep **fighting** . . . And **if** it's a fight she wants, I'll give it all that I have -- even **without **the help of the Heart . . . because I know that my friends will be with me in **spirit** . . . _she thought as she slowly and wobbly rose to her feet.

". . . I'll do it . . . but_ only _if you set Cornelia free . . ." she bargained, knowing deep down that it wouldn't make that much of a difference, as she sensed that Cornelia was not long for this world anyhow.

". . . All right . . . not that it'll _matter_," complied Sitara, seemingly aware of the very same thing as she snapped her fingers and caused Cornelia to magically rise from out of the ground and gingerly collapse back onto it.

For a brief instant, Wilhelmina could see what she _thought_ were unshed tears lightly shining within her sister's otherwise bleak eyes. However, it appeared as though she'd simply _blin_ked them away, for as soon as she did so, they were gone.

Rushing to her side as fast and as steadily as she could, Wilhelmina scooped up Cornelia's dirt covered body within her weak arms, and peered down at her with worried eyes.

". . . Cornelia . . . _hang on_, okay? As _soon_ as this is over, I'll get you to the hospital . . . I can't lose _you_ too . . ." she murmured, her _own_ tears reforming as she felt her growing ire momentarily dissipate into pure sorrow.

Cornelia, whose breathing had all but stopped by that point, slowly looked from Wilhelmina to Sitara and weakly smiled.

"F . . . Fight . . . w . . . with . . . love . . ." she spoke in a barely audible whisper before her breathing at last ceased, her vibrant blue eyes glazed over and remained staring at her "indirect" murderer . . .

**-- End of Chapter Eighteen**

**(A.N. I was GOING to keep this chapter "concealed" until I finished nineteen, then post them both at once. But I hate this chapter the most of them all that I couldn't stand to keep it on the computer any longer. Because, reading it over, it feels like I'm missing something, but when my friend read it, SHE thought it was "perfect." Curses. I had to have great and loyal friends. LoL PLUS, I wrote this when I was half asleep, and finished EDITING it not a moment before, ALSO half asleep. So I'm sure I've missed some things, but don't bother pointing it out to me, please, as it's kind of "annoying," and I usually catch it of COURSE after I post the damned thing, anyway. LoL So, sue me -- not really, because I'm a poor college student. LoL**

**So. Yeah. LoL I feel bad for JayxKay, though, because she "promised" that "everyone" would love this chapter, PROVIDED that I didn't kill the girls off . . . Can we say, "oops?" LoL Sorry! But I'm just as diabolical as Sitara, it seems. :Shrugs: Go, fig. LoL So, yes. I've been preparing for days, the yelling and screaming I will get about this chapter because of that, so bring it on. LoL**

**But, hey: at least NOW I've created another, new W.I.T.C.H. story recently that is FAR more upbeat and funny than this one. So go read that one for a laugh after you've cried and vomited over how each of them died . . . Eeeeyeah. Not really funny, but ok. LoL)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen **

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _Several things to quickly address here before you read this -- well, I hope it will be quick, but knowing me, it won't be. LoL Anyway, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I'd wanted to make absolutely certain it was as "perfect" as I could make it and to MY liking. I must have gone through literally seven different drafts before I'd finally settled on this. And at first I didn't like it, but after editing and moving things around, I've found this is one of my favorite chapters. I won't say much about it so I won't spoil anything for you, and I don't know if you'll like it, but I DO know that it will, at the very least, have you talking in SOME capacity. And good or bad, at least it got you to talk, and that was my aim._

_Now, the "fun" part. Because this chapter is pretty dynamic, I thought I would do with it what I did once before in the past with one of my old stories not posted on this site: add a soundtrack to it. Trust me, it isn't as "dumb" as some of you reading this might perceive it to be. I'd read a few stories in the past that did the same and it made the reading and scene all the more riveting. And when I'D done it for my other story, my readers absolutely loved it. And so, I believe for the most part, you will as well for THIS story (well, at LEAST be moved)._

_This site doesn't show links in chapters if you post them, so I had to space out every letter in order for it to show up. So when the time comes to visit the link and listen to the chosen song (which is "Blue," from "Cowboy Bebop," which I don't own, as an added disclaimer, but do love tremendously and feel it fits with this chapter and Sitara), just obviously get rid of the spacing._

_So when you see this, **4**, BEFORE continuing on in your reading of the chapter, THAT'S when you should use the link and let the song play in the background._

_Enjoy, and here is the link to the site (because I cannot put the link of the song without it messing up):_

**_www . thebluecrow . com/bebop/home . htm_**

_(Click the link that says "**Music Box**" in white on the bottom left corner of the page. Click on the "**Discography**" link on the bottom right of the new page. Then click on the "**ost#3**" link that's also on the bottom right of the page. Finally, click on the **red dot **next to the track title of "**Blue**," which will open the song into RealPlayer.) _

This chapter was written/created in June 2006.

* * *

"N-no . . . I . . . didn't . . ." whispered Sitara to herself, gazing upon the rigid cadaver of Cornelia that lay immobile within Sitara's twin sister's weakening arms. 

Sitara's traditionally obtuse brown gems had then begun to momentarily flicker with sorrowful emotion the longer she continued to look upon the deceased young woman who . . . perhaps, had even been her _friend_.

Her first and _only _friend.

"W . . . What have I done?" Sitara softly asked herself breathlessly, slowly raising her pale hands up to her cardinal colored head. She hadn't very long to wait for the answer, however, for as soon as she'd closed her eyes shut as though in feeble efforts to erase the image of Cornelia's lifeless body away from her mind, Sitara suddenly felt her black aura-riddled self being roughly body slammed to the ground unexpectedly.

"You . . . heartless _bitch_! You've taken away from me _everyone_ I love and who loved me back! Why are you _torturing_ me this way? **_Why_**?" she heard Wilhelmina spit out vehemently, before straddling and beginning to choke Sitara's person.

"You're _not _my sister! You're not even _human_! You're a _vicious_, spiritless _monster_ who has to be _stopped_! And you _will _be, so help me God -- by _me_!"

As though the Keeper's words had been a trigger, Sitara's brief, placid disposition immediately found itself completely overrun by a renewed, incalculable vigor fueled by pure, unbridled ferocity -- with both Wilhelmina as well as the Earth paying the hefty price.

The already dreary and oppressive scenery of chaos, death, and devastation within the cemetery had then increased tenfold, as the previously disturbed earth beneath both women had begun to quake with terrible velocity, causing several trees that surrounded them to effortlessly topple over and tombstones to crumble with its might.

Wilhelmina, meanwhile, was far too preoccupied with the terrifying sight unfolding directly before her to quite yet focus upon the further destruction of the planet. Her formerly enraged eyes -- now fear-stricken with horror -- helplessly watched as her familial nemesis' body began to glow a deep, fiery blood-crimson beneath her tattered own, and her equally red, however much longer locks commenced flailing violently about her now eerie and decadent grayish complexion.

Although she'd meant what she said, Wilhelmina nonetheless immediately regretted her harsh outburst towards her sister at that moment, for before she could properly react, she felt her debilitated and damaged body being fiercely catapulted into the air, away from the feral Sitara and blindly thrown up against the bark of a tree that had thankfully been one to succumb to the current turbulent nature of the ground.

Miraculously, Wilhelmina had managed to remain conscious after that brutal attack and now bombarded with unbearable agony returning to and coursing throughout her bruised, bloodied, and further contused organic structure as a result. In the distance, through enfeebled and blurry eyes, Wilhelmina could just make out Sitara's _own _-- _including_ her pupils, alarmingly -- turning an unnatural, nefarious black.

Despite that disturbing and inexplainable occurrence, it was the newly applied, even, menacing countenance that caused the cold chill to careen down Wilhelmina's spine. For she knew that, although her sister's power had been great since the very start of this straining nightmare, _now_ it appeared as though Sitara was the living embodiment of extreme power -- an unstoppable juggernaut of sorts who had her sights set upon obliterating the last of her broken family.

Sitara's ignited body had once more begun to levitate from off of the trembling ground as she leered down upon her quaking prey.

"So . . . you think that I'm a _monster_, do you? How I was _earlier_ is _nothing_ in comparison to right _now_," murmured Sitara in a deeper, much icier tone than before, slowly hovering closer to her twin sister. "But if a 'monster' is what you _truly_ want, then . . . so be it!"

With greater pain, despair, and virulence than she had ever known before throughout her entire, miserable life, Sitara savagely began to hurl dark energy after energy bolt from out of her hands at Wilhelmina, no longer feeling conflicted about anything, _nor_ bothered by the increasingly agonizing physical affliction every violent action she'd taken was continuing to have upon her.

Wilhelmina let out a piercing scream from her horribly hoarse and damaged throat the instant her body became horrendously pelted with the lethal energy, feeling helpless to shield herself from harm.

"Why keep going on? Why keep fighting and struggling within a world that has never _once_ helped you? Never _wanted _you? And has treated you like _shit_ from the very start!" screeched Sitara, more so to herself than to her abused and incapacitated sister, continuing on with the physical barrage of mystical energy. "Why don't you just _give up_? You're just an insignificant little _ant_ whom _no_ one would mourn if you'd gone! Life -- as _pointless_ as it is -- would continue on _without_ you! Without a _care_! So. Just. _Die_!"

As the formidable young sorceress bellowed out the last of her continuously crazed rant, the planet's steady dilapidated nature suddenly took on an even more drastic turn for the worse. The heavens, as though expressing its great disapproval of Sitara's ill-will resolve, issued forth replenished, sweltering winds at the same time that a second round of rain had begun to pour momentarily before metamorphosing into far much deadlier hail pellets.

Despite the ache and increased feelings of resignation coursing throughout her being, Wilhelmina then began to try concentrating to bring forth the Heart of Candracar one last time with what very little energy she had left, while at the same time slowly curling into a ball in attempts to better protect herself from the spheres of frozen ice crashing down upon her.

However, deep within her heart, Wilhelmina knew that_ having_ the Heart would not do her any good, for the previous anguish she'd felt since the first time she'd summoned it earlier that evening, due to her bond with it (much as her fallen friends had with _their_ elements and felt its respective pain) was barely present, signifying to her that even if she _did_ manage to call it forth to use, it could no longer help her.

Now that her comrades were gone and, with them, the mystical jewel's continued energy source, Wilhelmina, _herself_, was destined to fade away . . .

"It won't be long now! I can feel the end drawing near! It'll all be over soon!" boomed Sitara in her intimidating, bass-like voice over the turbulent noise, an expression of delirium riddled across her face.

Effortlessly "cocooning" her twin within her dark energy, interrupting her magic-summoning concentration in the process, Sitara lifted her up from off of the ground at the same moment that the quivering earth opened up and claimed its first four victims, swallowing the expired Guardians' decrepit corpses into its dark and chartless bowels.

"_Ooh_! Perfect timing! Now you can see first hand of what's happening all over the world to everyone else as we speak, thanks to that little 'demonstration!' It's the same end result that_ you_ will soon meet: _annihilation_!" cackled Sitara as she and Wilhelmina watched the latter's friends vanish within the earth's crevices. "_Although_, I think there's someone you ought to get reacquainted with _first_!"

Without delay, Sitara ruthlessly flung Wilhelmina's shredded body straight into one of the only tombstones left within the cemetery that remained erect -- for the time being.

_Thomas Vandom's_.

Now, literally mere moments from the pain-relieving death that she now so greatly welcomed by this point, Wilhelmina only had enough strength left to torpidly gaze upon their deceased father's grave with mixed emotion as she lay, crippled, upon her stomach, her blood splattered across the tombstone's marble face.

_This is it_, she thought with an eerie calm washing over her, notwithstanding the astute awareness that she was about to die. _I'm coming to be with you guys . . ._

Sure enough, with an arm raised directly above her head as a small, but lethal dagger appeared within her hand, Sitara slowly returned to the shivering ground and knelt behind Wilhelmina, her breath tickling the back of her neck in the process.

". . . Say 'hello' to Mom and Dad for me, sis . . ." she whispered against Wilhelmina's bleeding ear without remorse, at the same time that she thrust the dagger down towards Wilhelmina's unprotected back.

Suddenly, a bright, feverish and blinding kaleidescope of light enveloped Wilhelmina's fallen body and miraculously protected her from surrounding and environmental harm, deflecting Sitara's dagger away from and out of her hand and causing it to land a few feet away.

"W-_what_ the? What's going _on_?" she demanded, shielding her eyes from the glorious light as it was at that time _Wilhelmina's_ turn to gently levitate several inches off of the ground.

And while Wilhelmina, herself, wondered what was beginning to transpire, her formerly languid self filled with strength, faith, and love . . . all of which were feelings she only felt the most whenever within the presence of . . . her _friends_.

"_Don't worry, Will . . . You're no longer alone . . . You never truly were . . ." _said a disembodied, although extremely familiar female voice softly against her ear.

". . . _Taranee_?" breathed Wilhelmina with the first wave of true hope she'd had all night, tears forming within her brown eyes before closing them. "Where are you?"

"_. . . Right where she's **supposed** to be, Will -- where we're** all meant** to be: within your **heart** . . ."_ said another acquainted female voice, an obvious smile sounding within it as it always used to possess before their friendship's fallout, leading Wilhelmina to be absolutely certain of whom it belonged to.

"Hay Lin . . ." she murmured, feeling the heart within her chest swelling with positive emotion, while the Heart within her _palm_ curiously began to pulse back to life with renewed power that was now yearning to be let loose.

"H-Hay Lin? Taranee? How is this possible? You're _dead_!" Wilhelmina heard Sitara call out frantically into the atmosphere below her, as the surrounding light around Wilhelmina grew brighter and brighter.

"_That's right, Will . . . We may be gone in body, but **never** in spirit . . ." _said a new voice Wilhelmina immediately knew to be Irma's on the other side of her, her words blanketing her in continued comfort. A small, but growing smile began to spread across upon Wilhelmina's face as she recognized the truth within her friends words. Although gone, Wilhelmina's loved ones really _would _always be alive and remain within her heart and memories forever, so long as she never forgot about them.

Suddenly, Wilhelmina felt three pairs of hands -- _their_ hands -- gently rest upon each of her own as a fourth and last voice spoke presumably next to Irma.

"_. . . We were born, destined to become Guardians of the Veil, which meant that we would eternally be bonded to one another as a result . . . And so it shall always remain . . ." _

"_C-Cornelia . . . _? You're here too . . ." whispered Sitara in intermingled disbelief and noticeable fear filtering into her voice, the planet's ongoing turmoil suddenly feeling far less sever to Wilhelmina as her eyes continued to remain closed.

"_Our strength is **your** strength, Will; our **love** is **your** love . . . Don't ever forget that," _said Cornelia softly, her voice sounding the most peaceful of the three other Guardians.

And that's when Wilhelmina finally realized the true meaning of the blonde's dying words:

"'. . . Fight with love . . .' You didn't mean for me to fight Sitara _for_ my lost loved ones," she commented gently, her smile growing further as the Heart of Candracar throbbed harshly within her palm, seconds from freeing itself from the appendage. "You meant for me to fight _with_ the love I _have_ for them . . . the love I have for _Sitara_ . . . instead of allowing myself to be so _consumed_ by _hatred_ and _vengeance_ . . ." she finished, at last opening her eyes to gaze down at her now cowering twin sister, watching her face being contorted by uncertainty and confusion, her chest heaving rapidly.

"_. . . Don't give up on her, Will . . . **You're** the key . . . the only one who can **truly** reach her . . . and **save** her . . ."_ said Cornelia, finally resting her hand upon Wilhelmina's own as well. _"You can do it . . ." _

Aware of her friends' spiritual company, Wilhelmina -- and even Sitara, curiously -- had _also_ then suddenly felt a_ fifth_ presence right then once Cornelia had spoken the last of her words, that felt far much stronger and welcoming than that of even the four deceased Guardians.

"S-_stop_ it!" cried out Sitara as she at last picked herself from off of the no longer vibrating ground and hurled another dark energy bolt at her sister in attempts to destroy her once and for all, clearly _beyond_ uncomfortable with the new, unseen and silent visitor's attendance.

With perfect timing, perhaps, the Heart had at that moment, emerged from out of Wilhelmina's body, acting as a buffer against Sitara's attack, as the rainbow of illumination around the Keeper had elevated to its brightest and her transformation back into her Guardian alter ego commenced.

"_No_!" screamed Sitara in frustration after the light at last dissipated and she gazed apprehensively upon her sister's completely healed, strength-renewed magical self before her.

The winds began to die down as the hail was suppressed back into rain, while Sitara's menacing appearance struggled to uphold itself as Wilhelmina slowly began to approach her with a soft smile upon her face after her feet settled themselves back onto the moist earth.

". . .You don't have to fight . . . to _hate_ anymore, Sitara . . ." she began softly, slowly extending a hand out to her. "You'd done that all of your life and I deeply regret that . . . What Dad did to you . . . was _despicable_ as _well_ as unforgivable. . ."

Sitara's oblique eyes flashed with deep seeded anger at the mention of their evil father and of the living hell he'd put only _one_ of his daughters through for the majority of her life.

"Don't you _dare_ pretend to know anything about it, _or_ **_me_**! You don't _know_ me! You _never _will!" she exclaimed, rolling thunder and lightning sounding and flashing just then, reflecting her growing ire.

However, Wilhelmina continued to stand her ground, continuing on towards her with the same devotedness and determination that coursed within her as before.

"No, Sitara. You're right. I _don't_ know anything about what he put you through, but if I _had_, I swear to God that I would have done all that I could to save you . . . Like I am _now_ . . ." she responded, extending her other hand out toward Sitara, countering the sharp, familiar pain that had then coursed throughout Wilhelmina's insides with a stronger wave of positive energy and love. She'd briefly taken notice of its effect to having done so upon not only Sitara but their surroundings, as well, as the rumbling sky grew a bit calmer and slowly lightened with impending daybreak.

"K . . . K-keep _away_, Will! I'm _warning_ you! I'll --"

"-- _Kill_ me? No. I don't think you will, Sitara. I don't think you ever truly had the intention to _do_ so, to be honest, otherwise you'd have done it from the start," interrupted Wilhelmina, now only a few feet away from reaching her sister, who continued to look greatly frazzled, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"S-_stop_ it . . . I'm _evil_ . . . A _monster_, like you said . . . I . . . I killed _everyone_ whom you loved, and I _will_ kill you _too_!" she stammered, the rain dying out into a light, comfortable drizzle as the thunder and lightning ceased.

Stopping in front of her crumpled form, Wilhelmina shook her head slowly and smiled warmly.

"No, Sitara. You're _not_ evil; you never _were_. I truly believe that. _Nor_ did you murder anyone . . . A confused, hurting, and scared person did. But _not **you**_ . . ." she said, crouching before her, her heart reaching a great crescendo of stronger compassion she'd never thought capable of possessing before now.

"I may not known you, but I _do_ know your _heart_ . . . And how, despite all of the pain and negativity you've mostly experienced more than anything else, deep down you're _still_ a very beautiful person who deserves and _yearns_ to have all the love in the world . . ." she finished, immediately embracing her former foe, now returned sister lovingly, holding onto her tightly as Sitara began to struggle against her in surprised protest.

"L-let _go_ of me! You don't . . . don't know _anything_! I'm not . . . not . . ." she trailed off as tears regrettably began to form within her sable eyes, her solid resolve at last beginning to completely deteriorate.

Wilhelmina's _own_ eyes began to water as she hugged her younger twin tighter, thankfully feeling a breakthrough.

". . . You _don't_ have to fight anymore, Sitara . . . _Or_ be afraid, or _angry_, or _alone _anymore . . . _I'm_ here now. We're all the family we have left . . ." she whispered against her ear in integrated reassurance and desperation to make the other red head understand, feeling the hate and negativity draining away from her and being replaced with all of the nurturing love and security she should have always had since birth.

Suddenly, Wilhelmina heard something come out of Sitara's mouth she never thought she'd ever say:

". . . Kill me . . ."

**4 **

"_What_? _No_!" exclaimed Wilhelmina as she quickly, although gently, pushed Sitara away from her chest to look at her properly, still seizing her arms. She was surprised to see a small smile upon the girl's face despite the horrid request made by her.

Her physical appearance gradually had returned to normal, as her hair at last rested peacefully and gently against her bare shoulders, and the dark red aura sash faded close to invisibility, exposing more of her naked, sickeningly pewter hued flesh. Even her eyes, while still paranormally black, were beginning to gain life and emotion as the natural whites of her pupils also began to make its way back to the surface.

"Will . . . You said that you wanted to 'save me . . . ' _Killing_ me is the only way -- I realize that now . . ." she explained both softly as well as weakly as her voice returned back to its normal, lighter octave, the internal struggle to keep her immense power at bay shining within her eerie orbs.

It was then Wilhelmina's turn to become frantic as she shook her head violently at the same time that she squeezed down upon her sister's arms.

"_No_! I said that I would _save_ you, as in _help_ you!" she exclaimed, tears of sadness replacing the tears of joy she'd momentarily felt mere time fragments before, allowing them to freely stream down her tawny cheeks after squeezing her eyes shut.

Sitara just smiled as she lightly winced at Wilhelmina's pressure against her arms . . . or perhaps, something far more painful than that.

"If you kill me, you _will_ help. This power within me is too great for me to handle or control for very long . . . It's too unstable; I might hurt someone_ else _with it the next time I'd get upset . . . But if you kill me now, it will end . . . And _you'll_ be safe . . ." she reasoned as delicately as she could, watching Wilhelmina struggle to weigh out the pros and cons at the same time that she tried to rapidly think of something that would convince Sitara not to let her go through with the absurd act.

". . . I'm dying _anyway_, sis . . . So with _or _without your 'help,' it'd _still_ be too late for me . . ." she whispered, reaching out to gently stroke her sibling's cheek free of tears. ". . . And I don't know you _either_, Will, but it's plain to see that you're my better half . . . And I am _very _honored to be your sister . . . Your _twin_ sister . . ."

Wilhelmina opened her eyes to look at her sister sadly, slowly shaking her head.

"_Please_ . . . don't tell me to do this, Sitara . . ." she desperately beseeched through heartbreaking sobs, causing Sitara to grimace once more as a result.

"I'm not _telling_ you . . . I'm _asking _you. _Please_, Will . . ." she replied, pleading _herself _as she raised her other free hand to beckon the fallen dagger she'd planned to use upon her sister to her hand.

"H-hurry . . ." whispered Sitara, the feverish red aura around her growing again and her hair beginning to raise from off of her shoulders once more as her face twisted in mixed fear and struggle.

Sobbing, Wilhelmina slowly took the dagger from out of the other girl's hand and hesitated a moment.

"I . . . I . . ." she stammered, her voice cracking as her vision became obscured by her steady tears. She felt Sitara's glowing hand wrap around her weapon-yielding own gently, her body tensing up as she obviously fought against the surging power rebuilding within her and whispered back,

". . . Set me _free_ . . ."

Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut for a second time, Wilhelmina let out an enraged and heart wrenching scream as she violently plunged the dagger straight into Sitara's abdomen, hearing her sister to gasp in pain in the process.

Crying hysterically, Wilhelmina felt the unmistakable sensation of warm, sticky blood trickling onto her hand and down her arm as the weight of Sitara's body pressed against her own once she'd recklessly collapsed into her arms. Not wishing to open her eyes, Wilhelmina had to will herself to do so, opening them in time to watch the aura completely vanish away from her twin's body this time around.

Carefully cradling Sitara within her arms, Wilhelmina fought off her gagging urges as she looked upon the protruding dagger within her stomach and bright red blood continuing to stream out of and down her unsheltered body.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sitara looked up at her grieving sister one last time and smiled wearily, her eyes having returned to their normal brown, ironically now the most vibrant they'd ever previously been.

"T-_thank_ you . . ." she said weakly in between shallow gasps for breath, gently squeezing Wilhelmina's arm before looking up towards the bright, clear blue sky that the new morning had at last brought forth after a tumultuous night.

And suddenly, the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar felt more lonely than ever before, watching with helpless eyes and abandon as her sister -- the twin she'd never gotten a chance to truly know due to circumstances beyond both of their control -- pass away, and along with her, a large part of _herself _. . .

**-- The End?**

**(A.N. I'm very tempted to leave THIS chapter as the final chapter and ending to this story. You know, since I'm also tempted to make it a sort of "Paranoia Agent" conclusion, for those who've seen that anime. YOU know, how not every question and speculation brought up had been answered, which, as a result, STILL has fans talking about – including myself. LoL And since I ALSO know a few of you are planning to do a sequel spin off to this story, I thought leaving it slightly unresolved and open-ended like this might be good for that as well.**

**Now, by the same token, I've also already written an epilogue after this chapter – just haven't typed and edited it yet. LoL So! Depending on the reactions I get for this "ending," I may or may not post it. Lemme know, people. LoL PERSONALLY, I don't care either way, because I still got good drama out of this one.**

**But yes, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter AND the soundtrack accompanying it for those who bothered to do that. When my friend did, she cried her eyes out, saying that song really IS perfect to convey how Sitara feels, etc. Plus, she's always loved the song, itself. LoL**

**So! Right! Lemme know!)**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as the original character, Sitara Vandom/Amandella Ember.

Note: _And this is it. THE final, well, ANYthing, to this story. LoL Makes me happy, yet sad. I just wanna say thank you SO much for all of the support, reviews, and enthusiasm about my story, and to all those who've made plans to write a spin-off sequel. I can't wait to read it! After reading this epilogue, perhaps it might inspire you and give you ideas on where to take this depressing story next! LoL I'm also glad that you've all enjoyed chapter nineteen, as WELL as the soundtrack feature if you used it (if you didn't, you don't know what you're missing. It definitely makes it an even better read!)._

_Without further adieu, the epilogue to "Requiem for a Dream." Enjoy, and thanks!_

This chapter was written/created in June 2006.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This will be the final entry made by me in here, as I feel that I've outgrown the need to write down every single thought or emotion. Well, no. In all actuality, now that I'll be eighteen in just a few days, and therefore emancipated from this rotten hell hole, I can say the truth without fear of being bombarded with unwanted shrinks or something: I've never wanted nor needed to write in a journal over the years. The social workers and all of the temporary foster homes I'd been ushered in and out of "prompted" -- more like forced, really -- me to write my feelings down, seeing as I no longer talk about them. A waste of time, in my opinion, given that I've basically written fairy tales in every journal given to me, rather than the truth; at least, now, thanks to having done so all the time, I now know that I'd make a pretty good fantasy writer._

_However, now that I'll be my "own man," so to speak, after this, I figure speaking the absolute truth for once might not hurt. I wonder, though, since it's been so long since I'd done so, if I even remember how to say the truth. No one I'd come across within this lousy system would have believed me anyway if I'd ever bothered to do so . . . to speak of the real reason behind my chronic sleeping problems . . . how my parents had truly died . . . or why I'm utterly hollow inside and am no longer the "bright, generally positive and conscientious" person I'd used to be before magic came barreling into my life without my consent._

_Ha. Magic. More like curse._

_Sometimes it's almost hard to believe that it's already been two years, almost, since the death of all of my loved ones -- the death of me . . . On the rare occasions that I at last get in at least an hour of sleep, I can see them as clear as day. Most of the time, they're just standing around me in a circle, wearing gentle smiles upon their faces in addition to the same clothes I'd last seen them in before leaving me . . . and then, they just stare at me. But, sometimes, they'll actually move their mouths as though speaking to me -- yet nothing will ever come out, sort of like they've acquired laryngitis or the mute button had been pressed on a remote control to a television set or something._

_It used to frustrate me to no end whenever I'd have this dream and not be able to understand their message -- if there even is a message. However, now, I no longer care. The way I see it, whatever it is they keep trying to say but cannot must not be important, as I can still never hear it after all this time. _

_How does that saying go, again? Oh, right: "The dead tell no tales." I suppose that old adage applies to this case (besides, unless they are saying that what's happened was just a dream and they're actually alive and well, I'm not all that interested in anything else). And in any case, having this recurring dream, or fantasy, or whatever it is has become a bit of a makeshift bedtime story for me, really -- one I've completely memorized and awards me zero elation or comfort._

_Even though the fact that I am able to continue to see my lost loved ones within my dreams (which, again, greatly wounds me against my continued struggle to remain indifferent, because I miss them so much . . . not to mention that I also cannot get the way that they died out of my waking mind, which leads me to believe that it truly is my fault that they're gone), making the guilt grow more and more everyday as a result, there is still someone else that I can't help but to miss the most (and apparently so too does the planet, curiously, given that it has never completely been the same or "healed" since that fateful night, and is still in a bit of environmental disarray) and yearn to see again . . ._

_I can no longer willingly bring myself to say or think of her name, let alone think of her, period, because I know that the pain I would feel to do so would obliterate me . . . but apparently it's not possible to stop. I continue to mull over every "what if" factor imaginable: what if she had lived? What if we had gotten to grow up together as siblings should? What if our horrible father had never hurt her the way that he had? _

_Every day those questions run through my mind all at once, and every day not a one of them is ever answered . . ._

_If we had not been born identical twins, I probably would have forgotten the way that she looked, as I ironically never dream of her . . . Well, no. I think I did once, a few days after she'd died. Only . . . she did not look as menacing, sickly pale, or continuously hurt and angry as she had in life. No. Instead, she had been bathed in a glorious, pure white light, with a beautiful smile upon her healthy, warm and glowing face and her brown eyes agleam with overflowing love. _

_And although her rosy pink lips had not been moving in verbal communication as she continued to gaze delicately and affectionately at me, I do remember that I could still hear her words echoing inside of my head, mysteriously, while she began to explain to me that she did not hate me for her death . . . that she was finally at peace and completely understood her purpose in life and destiny . . . and that she would never fully be gone from my life._

_I know there was more that she had informed me of, but since it was nearly two years ago that I'd had that . . . "dream," it's now all just a blur. But it doesn't matter. I'd felt more angry than "at peace" when I'd seen her and heard what she had to say -- and it infuriated me all the more that she had been so "okay" with how her life had turned out. _

_I mean, what is the point in destiny, if it was merely her destiny to be born, just to die the way that she had, while suffering incredibly so throughout her life along the way? And then I think of my own life -- as pitiful as it is right now. Because the two us had been twins, was my destiny intertwined with hers in the tragedy sense? To become a useless Guardian of the Veil to protect the veils and those I've never met from otherworldly evil, while all the while end up losing those I did know and love in the end? _

_This is why, as soon as I'm done with this entry, I've decided to officially renounce my idiotic title as Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, call it forth from out of my body for the last time and just chuck it into the river or something. _

_Good riddance, I say, since it cannot enable me to go back in time to stop all of this from happening . . . _

_If I could honestly recall one "good thing" that's come out of this nightmare, it would be that, after seeing the true nature of people -- thanks to the numerous characters I've encountered in every crappy foster home I've been in -- I'm no longer so naive. No. I've learned the hard way that there are no guarantees in life, and that you're basically on your own. _

_And so, from now on, I'm only going to look out for "number one," with myself as my only ally . . ._

_January 15, 2008__  
_

**-- End**

**(A.N. Thought I'd be "cute" and date Will's journal entry as my birthday. Yay. LoL Too bad she has my older sister's birthday instead of mine, but oh well. Anyway! Okay. So THIS is the true end, since "everyone" cried to me to release it. LoL But you'll STILL "cry" because this ending doesn't REALLY really reveal much – which, yes, I'd done on purpose once more. Why? Because of its impending sequel. I figured I'd leave saying the complete story of who/what Sitara really was to its sequel, so yeah. Will I be the one to write the sequel? As it stands right now? No. However, will a sequel be coming out? Mmhmm. The only one I know for SURE right now is the one that my pal, Senshi of Valis is working on now, as well as the completed comic book version of this story that my other pal, JayxKay is working on. I can't wait! Anyhow, in the meantime, if there are some things some of you are confused with, please go to my forum for this story to read my spoiler section that reveals some of it. Anyway, thanks so much for the support and avid reading, you guys!)**


End file.
